Night Filled Silence
by mayellacullen
Summary: Ok, this is the third book in the Mayella Cullen series. Mayella and Jacob are together finally at last as they try to live a normal life, but Mayella is conducting a few investigations of her own. And will Seth ever come back? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Night Filled Silence

Yes Yes, I know what you're thinking "omg a third one! I thought she said she wasn't writing anymore of this one?" Well…I lied. I had the intention of making a third one from the start! So we'll start off business as usual J

Dedication Page:

MRAJ

Fanpiremari

TwilightGirl100195

Darkmoon999

I thank you all for reviewing the most! It was when I logged on and saw in my inbox your comments, and my urge to know what you all have said next that made me want to write and post more XD Without you guys, I would have stopped Queen of Voltaire like…at chapter 1. Lol. Love you all! -ok, that was kind of creepy .

Preface

I stood in the doorway and stared at the mountain of blankets on the large bed in the middle of the room, the soft and slow steady breaths sounded to me like a symphony. Stepping forward I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the soft complexion that shimmered in the moonlight. I had been staring at this person, my lover like this for a week straight. I'd watch him as he slept. My Jacob. I watched his lips quiver in rest as his eyebrows furrowed, signaling a bad dream. Exhaling lightly I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his ear, whispering sweet words of tenderness to be absorbed into his dreams. It was taken on as my job to ensure a sweet slumber. No more will he have to struggle through bad dreams.

His quivering began to stop as he whispered my name, his hotter than normal breath causing a cloud of perspiration in the cold air. I pulled away and watched as his shifted slightly, the covers falling down around his shoulders. I stared at him for hours until the sun began to rise up above the horizon, whispering sweet words into his ear at every sign of distress.

His skin glowed in the red orange sky that merged with purple, and yellow that would soon turn into either a blue or grey sky. I looked back at Jacob, and smiled as the clock struck eight. Closing my eyes I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his gently, his hot flesh sending a wave of heat across my face. A soft groan escaped his lips, his breath burning my lips as I pulled away. His eyes fluttered as he looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Jake." I whispered, leaning forward, kissing his chin. Lifting his arms he stretched, arching is back he squeaked.

"Good morning Hun, what's up?" he replied back with a yawn. Pushing himself he sat up and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the back wall.

"Just wondering where Seth is right now. He hit the border of Canada this morning then turned human. He hasn't changed since." I explained. He rubbed at his eyes, sighing deeply.

"The clock is racing to please you. He's gone to see if he can't find anything to make you love him more than me." I stared off out into the yard at my new marble angel that Alice and Rosalie had made together and sighed.

"I do love him, no more, but the same."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: Stormy _

_I ran, my paws pounding on the dirt on the back roads. I couldn't be back there with Ella and her oogling Jake. I had told myself not to mind it over and over again, and even though she was passionate with me and said my name, I could see Jacob's body and face in her eyes, so I had made it my goal every session to go hard enough to force her eyes shut._

_I stopped, sickened with how much I was obsessing with it. I was disgusted with myself for using force on her because of my stupid paranoia. It wasn't a literal thing, I guess. I was paranoid and always managed to warp the picture in her eyes, turning my own image into Jake. I was a disgusting person. Walking off to the side of the road, I changed back and removed my sweats from around my leg and slid them on. Canada, the __aye_ State whose main language was French…I knew I shouldn't have taken Spanish all of those years. 

Keeping my t-shirt and muscle shirt wrapped around my leg and wrapped my hoodie around my waist; I stepped forward, trudging barefoot along the trail. I didn't want to hit town. I had heard stories from my father about how polluted the air was. That was over a hundred years ago, I could only imagine how polluted it was now. 

I hugged the dirt roads around the boast for an hour or so, then decided that it wouldn't kill me to step in a smoke screen and lose my lungs. I mean, humans lived there, they always breathed the air there. Turning I made my way into town. It was different –seeing how I've never been to Canada before in my life- than Forks or LA Push. There was no rain, and it was one hell of a hike getting here!

I roamed around, feeling like a circus freak as everyone stared at me, whispering amongst each other in French. God I hate people! Stopping I looked around, counting how many people were talking about me. I managed to count a total of 25 people, just on one side of the street.

"Hola?" I shrugged. I felt like an idiot, but that got people to start moving again. I sighed. Why Canada? Why Seth did you have to go to _Canada_. I girl from the side of the road came over to me, a smile on her face. Here comes the shanking!

"You aren't from around here are you?" She guessed. Oh my God! I wasn't the only freak! She was speaking English too! I nodded, afraid to speak. She smiled. "Neither am I. I moved here from South Carolina with my husband a few months ago." I stared at her. "Don't you speak English?" She questioned, looking almost as worried as I felt. 

"Yeah." I replied simply. She smiled again.

"You got a place to stay?" She shifted her purse my eyes glued to her movements. Calm down Seth! She isn't going to kill –or rape- you!

"No." I muttered again. Reaching forward she laid a hand on my shoulder, her icy hands burning me. 

"Well you can stay with my husband and me if you'd like?" I nodded. She was offering me a place to stay. And I still felt like a corn-hole in winter! "Oh, my name is Stormy Sweetwater." She greeted, her hand still on my shoulder. 

"My name is Seth Clearwater." I replied, looking at her hand. She took her hand off of my shoulder and pressed it against my forehead. 

"You're burning up." She said worried. "You have a fever!" She squealed again. I moved away and put my hand to my forehead. Great! Now she was going to try and take care of me because I'm _sick_. 

"No, I feel fine really." I chuckled. "It's nothing." She shook her head. 

"No, it's not _nothing_! You have a fever! you could _die_!" She grabbed me. I shook my head. Time to lie. 

"I've always been like this. I just run a little hotter than everyone else." I wondered if this was going to work. She looked at me confused. 

"What do you mean?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. I sighed. 

"When I was a little boy the doctor found the problem. He doesn't know what it is, but he's been keeping me under surveillance for the past few years for unstable activity. He's thinking on getting me off of surveillance seeing how my condition is stable." Nice going Seth! Now all you have to do is think up a lie for the other wolves incase she ever meets any of them. Not like it was ever possible…well, it wasn't possible for her to meet the Indian werewolves, but the Chinese –seeing how there were like millions of them- then yeah, I was guessing she would have a better chance meeting one of them. Hopefully she'd meet Eng and not one of the new recruits. That would be a mythical kick in the balls if she did. 

Eng had been alive long enough to know that telling someone what you really are –whether it be a wolf or a vampire- was a really big no no. That would be like a druggy walking up to a police officer in the middle of the road and saying "Hey man! I'm smoking weed right now" with a stupid smile on his face. I can practically guarantee what would happen. The officer would take out his night stick and slap you in the face with it. Knock your stoned butt out and drag you away. Eng would be the druggy hiding in the alley way smoking his brains out on _Copless Avenue_. One of the others would be the stupid stoner who waltz's up and tells the cop exactly what he's doing, where it's stashed and who he's sold it too. No common sense puns here. 

"Actually, I'm not the only one who has this disease." I replied. She looked at me confused, slightly worried. "I was usually alienated in school, same as my sister until we found a group of kids just like us. We kind of became a little gang of our own." Gang, clique. You have the preps, dweebies, stoners, jockies, emo's and hot heads. Hmmm. One of these just doesn't belong here! She smiled at me. 

"You have a sister?" I stared at her expression confused. She looked…overjoyed…WHY?! I nodded and pulled away. 

"Well, I _had_ a sister." I replied, remembering that Leah was dead. It was still so hard to get over it even though it had been twenty years ago. She gasped and snapped her hand over her mouth. 

"Oh no, what happened?" She questioned, looking upset. How did she die! Oh my god! I couldn't tell her 

"Oh yeah, she was in the field dancing with vampires and was stripped like a banana." That would get _me _a mythical kick in the balls. Hell, she'd probably get mad at me, tell me that if I didn't want to tell her then all I had to say was I didn't want to talk about it, then she would have found a cup of soda or water and dumped it on my head, and I really didn't want to be stuck in Canada with a bunch of French people. But how to kill off my sister! I had been a werewolf so long that I wasn't sure what killed humans or not. Well, duh, everything killed humans, but I've been around the paranormal so freaking long that getting bitten by a vampire was normal. I NEEDED HELP! I looked around. I needed an example, but every time I tried to think of something, all I could think about was Mayella...Ella, Ella, aye aye...GOD I HATED THAT SONG! Wait! Mayella! Jake! Billy! Billy was in the car accident and became crippled! He could of died! That's how I could kill Leah!

"She was on her way back from the prom and she had a head on collision with a few cars." I replied, shrugging my shoulders as if I didn't care. She looked at my with a sympathetic look and whispered an apology. Now I felt like dirt. Off in the distance the chiming of a clock went of, making her jump. She looked off and gasped. 

"Oh no! It's already 4?" She squealed. "I only have a few more hours to get dinner finished and to clean the house!" She grabbed my hand and started down the sidewalk, jogging, her high heels clacking against the cement. We swerved around people -and traffic- until we reached this large, ritzy looking hotel. She pushed the doors open and held them open for me. I hesitated, then stepped inside. I followed her as she made her way across the lobby and up the stairs. The man behind the desk called to her. She stopped. The man signaled her over. She sighed. "Hold on, I'll be right back." I nodded and watched as she walked over to the counter. She was a really nice woman, a little _too_ friendly but she was nice. She was pretty too, but every time I tried to focus on _her_ beauty, I kept thinking about Mayella. Comparing her eyes, her lips, her nose, her scent. Even her voice. I looked down at the floor. I missed Mayella terribly right now, but I didn't want to get in hers and Jacob's way. I knew they loved each other, and I would just be in the way. "You ready?" A voice interrupted. I looked up and saw her standing there, a smile on her face. I nodded. Turning she pushed the button on the elevator and waited for the doors to open. 

Opening, she stepped inside. I followed her, but kept quiet. 

"So what was that about?" I questioned after a few moments of cheerful elevator music. She smiled. 

"He told me that he was going to call my husband and tell him that I had you with me." She replied. My heart leapt. I didn't want to get in the way of a marriage. I already knew how that felt. Reaching forward I pushed the button to get me off at the next stop. "What are you doing?" She questioned, looking at me confused. 

"I don't want to be the end of your marriage." I replied, looking at her. She stared at me confused for a second then laughed. 

"Oh sweetie, Pierre won't mind." She giggled. I shook my head and didn't reply. She looked at me with a sympathetic smile. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a number. "Bonjour, Pierre St. Lou please. Gracie." She waited. "Hi honey," She put it on speaker phone. A man with a heavy accent laughed slightly. 

"hello my love, how are you?" he was French, i could tell. 

"I'm doing splendid my love. Oh! I met a young boy and he is all homeless right now and I was wondering if he could stay with us?" She questioned. The man _awed_ like she was cuddling a kitten or something and laughed. 

"My dear you have such a big heart, of course he can." He replied. She giggled. 

"Thank you baby. Oh! How does Chicken Poutine sound for dinner tonight?" She questioned. He moaned and made a lip smacking noise. 

"It sounds delicious my love. I will let you go though, I must get this catalog done for Mr. Geinz." She giggled and nodded. 

"Alright sweetie, see you when you come home." He said his goodbyes and hung up. Folding up her phone she looked at me and crossed her arms, waiting for me to admit that I was wrong. I laughed and shook my head as she continued to look at me. "What did I tell you?" She said. I laughed again. 

"Alright, alright, I admit it. I'm a paranoid butt wipe." She giggled and smiled. 

"Nah, not at all, just, cautious." She ruffled up my hair. The elevator opened up and she stepped out after grabbing her bags. I followed her to a room and held her bags for her while she opened the door. Stepping inside she took the bags and headed for one of the other rooms. I gawked at it. It was a large, neatly taken care of suite. It was beautiful. "Make yourself at home sweetie." She called from the bedroom. I nodded. Walking forward I sat on a large fluffy couch, sinking down into it's comfy cushions. I smiled and stretched. Laying down I laid my head on a throw pillow and began thinking how lucky I was to have met her. Before I knew it, I was sliding into a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: Heartbreak. _

_I woke up to the sound of a door shutting loudly. I picked my head up and looked at the door through heavy eyes. I was still tired for some odd reason although I had gone to bed around 9:00. In the cage on the other side of the room the birds started chirping, filling the room with their morning song. I grunted and buried my face in the pillow. Pierre must have gone to work. I listened to the birds, an occasional fluttering of their wings as they switched their perches. _

_I lifted my head and rubbed at my eyes. I couldn't remember how long it had taken for me to fall asleep last night. All I remember laying down then thinking how comfortable the bed was. It looked hard but the moment I sat on it I sank down probably half a foot. It was a thick downed feather mattress, so obviously it felt like a cloud. _

_Turning I looked at the pale morning light beaming in through the window. I could see all of the dirt on my pants and shirts as they were illuminated by the sun. Outside the door in the kitchen, I heard a soft pair of footsteps draw closer, but the question was, was she going to her room? The door knob jiggled, sending my heart through my chest. I didn't even think about it, my hands acted on their own, flashing down to grab the sheet that was tangled up underneath me from a restful, motioned filled night. But it was too late. The door creaked open and in came Stormy with a basket of soaps. _

"_Good morning!" She boomed happily. I whimpered and finally pulled the sheet over me. She gasped and screamed. She pulled out quickly and slammed the door, squealing an apology that was muffled by the thick door. I sighed and rested my face in my hand. "I am so sorry./" She apologized again. I guess this meant it was time for me to get up. _

"_Don't be sorry." I replied, swinging legs off the side of the bed and grunted, pushing myself to my feet I walked over and grabbed my filthy jeans and boxers. _

"_But I should have knocked." She replied. I shook my head as I slid my legs into the leg holes, pulling them up above my rear. _

"_No, I shouldn't have been naked. First off, I don't live here permanently, second I don't live here alone, and third off I should have locked the door to give you a heads up." I slide my legs through my pant legs in my jeans and pulled them up over my butt. _

"_no but you have all rights while you're living here and I should have thought of your privacy." She insisted. Turning I walked to the door and opened it. Her face was beat red as she tapped her fingers together embarrassed. I smiled at her, recognizing the sparkling in her eyes. "Oh!" she held out the basket of soaps. "I brought you some soaps and stuff if you'd like to shower." She explained. I laughed. _

"_I smell that bad huh?" Si teased, taking the basket from her. Her face turned to a cherry red color. She shook her head, her blonde hair falling in her face. _

"_I wasn't saying that!" She squealed. I laughed and reached out, ruffling her hair about. _

"_Calm down, I'm just kidding." I Smiled. She pulled away and stuck her tongue out at me, her face scrunching making her look like a child. In a joking manner she threw her nose in the air and headed out into the kitchen. I followed her but broke away and headed towards the bathroom. There were three towel in on the rack, a pink, white and dark green, but here's the question…which one did I use?" "Hey Stormy?" I called out, looking at the towels. _

"_Yes Seth?" She was drying her hands with a hand towel. "Which towel do I use?" I looked back at her my eyes twitching for some odd reason. She walked forward and opened up a cabinet and pulled out towel and unfolded it, sizing it up with her eyes. _

"_hmm, this is big enough, but at the same time not." She commented a smile on her face. I looked at her trying to understand what that meant as she winked the folded the towel up and put it back, grabbing for another one. Then it hit me. My face grew hot as I put my hands over the front of me. She unfolded the towel and again sized it up, smiling she saw me covering myself. "This one is good. Big enough to cover you but not all of your goodies." She laughed and handed me the towel. I took it from her, my heart racing the door behind her. _

_I wheezed and turned towards the shower, feeling stiff. Thanks to her I had to take a cold shower. Turning I opened the shower curtain. I looked around for the faucet but couldn't find it. I itched my head, the looked up at a touch pad on the wall. There was a screen that told the temperature, a number pad, and five other buttons, bathtub, shower, an arrow pointing up, one pointing down an the last one read __on/off_. I smiled. 

"Cool." I turned the water on a pushed the tub button. Bending over I put a hand in the water and reached up, pushing the upper arrow. I needed to test the water partially because I didn't know what degree of water was comfortable to me, even if I did, I didn't know what the hell that was in Celsius! 

Once I had the water at a comfortable temperature I pulled away and hit the shower button, quickly shutting the curtain. Turning I grabbed the bottom of my shit and hiked it up and over my head, putting it in a neat pile on the washer followed by my pants and boxers. 

Grabbing the basket of toiletries I put them on the edge of the tub and climbed in. My flesh jumped under the pounding of the warm water. I leaned forward and let the water trickle over my head, drenching my shoulders and my back. I began to think about Mayella. I remembered her smile, and the way she laughed. I had been supportive of her, right? I gave her attention, and listened to her problems, and tried to help her. If I remember right Jacob didn't do any of that for her. If I remember right, the only thing he did to support her was carry her to the truck the day she broke her ankle!

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. He didn't deserve her at all! He didn't even deserve the air she breathed! In a matter of fact, compared to me and all the love__I have for her he doesn't even deserve to breathe the air _I_ breathe! I looked down at the water as it rushed down the drain. I never knew that I could hate Jacob so much. I started to shake as I imagined him all snug and comfy in the one woman that I loves arms. My eyes started to sting as a liquid hotter than the bath water trickled down my cheeks. I gasped, my ribs hurting. I pressed my palms into my eyes. I was crying? "Why Jake? Why after all we'd been through? Why after all of this?" I whimpered, crouching down, letting the water rush over my flesh. "It's not fair, why did you take her from me when you chose Renesmee? Why did she only love you!" I screamed. I heard a plate crash in the kitchen. I gasped and sank my teeth into my arm. She could hear me. She could hear everything I was saying. But even though it was embarrassing I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop feeling like a sorry, jealous brat. Why? Why did he have to do that? I left the group when we had split up to join him! I told him the Cullen's weren't all that bad! I was the one who had talked him into a lot of things! And yet he steals the woman I imprinted on? I stopped and looked up into the water, the taste of blood on my tongue. That's what this was. I wasn't the only one who had imprinted on her. He did it first. I curled up on the bottom of the tub and shook. All of this made no sense. Even our confrontation with Arro when Renesmee was a baby made more sense. A sharp pain ripped through my spine, causing my vision to blur. I had to hold it in. I couldn't change, not now! Another wave jolted through me, sending my head into an unsteady pounding rhythm like a toddler with a drum set. I had to get out of here. 

I whimpered as I forced myself to my knees. Heat flashed through my head. I never held back phasing. Heck, I had never been so angry that my body would have forced me to phase. I stumbled, climbing out and over to the window. It was a long way down -we were on the fifth floor- but I knew it wouldn't kill me. Holding my breathe, trying to battle away my demons, I pushed the window open and leaned forward. I had a clear shot to an alley way. I put my knee on the sill and let myself fall, the bitter morning air cooling off my flesh. I let my inner-self take control. 

The heat rushed through my head, the cold quickly being insolated. I opened my eyes as the ground came up on me fast. I put my paws underneath me, my chest hitting the ground slightly knocking the breath from me. 

"Dude, it's Seth!" A voice hollered in my head. "Tell Jake and May to change quickly!" 

"No!" I snarled. "I don't want to talk to them!" 

"But May's been missing you terribly!" The voice replied. I snorted. 

"So what!" I heard a gag. 

"Dude, I've felt this before. You got a mind just like your sister." I knew who this was now. Sam. 

"Back off Sam!" I snarled, turning, heading towards the border by the woods. 

"Why are you so angry!" He snapped. 

"Why shouldn't I be! I poured my heart out to Ella and she turns around and loves Jake!" I stopped. I really was like my sister. I felt rage engulf me. "You bastard!" I started running faster. "You stupid son of a bitch!" I screamed. "Why Sam! Why did you do that to her!" I could feel the tears gushing down my fur covered cheek bones. 

"What are you talking about!" He snarled as I crossed the border into the woods. I stopped, all of the rage washing through me like a rain storm. 

"How could you make Leah feel this awful?" I sobbed, falling to the earth. 

"I imprinted Seth, you know we don't see anyone other than the person we imprinted on!" He growled. 

"No I don't know! I at least am trying! I'm trying to see other people but god Sam! You don't have a single clue how much this hurts!"

"Don't you dare say anything else!" 

"It's like amplifying Emily's death-"

"Seth stop it!"

"Times eighty!"

"Seth shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do Sam! I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Shut the hell up Seth!" He snarled. 

"No! You can't talk to Emily because she's not there! But Ella is, and it kills me!"

"She wants to talk to you Seth!" 

"But I _can't_talk to her!" I cried. "It hurts too much to know she feels nothing for me like that, to know that I was just a substitute until Nessie was gone. And now, I wish Nessie was here." I whimpered, laying in the dirty. 

"You are such a child! Why won't you grow up!" Sam barked. 

"I'm not the child here Sam!" I snapped. "If I remember right, you're the one who resulted to alcohol when you found out Ella had sex with me!" He snorted and suddenly his mind blanked out. I howled, the anger stabbing at me like a knife. But then I realized I wasn't alone. I stopped and looked around, trying to make out whose eyes I was looking through. I heard a slight whimper. 

"Seth?" It was an angelic voice, one that made my fur stand up on ends, the goose bumps raise on my legs. But I was horrified. 

"Hey," I whispered, looking away, trying to keep my eyes away from seeing whose bed I was in. 

"Do you…do you hate me?" She asked, her voice barely audible. I was guessing she had heard all of it. All of my pain, my angry words…all of it. I shook my head. 

"I don't want to talk to you, but I don't hate you." I whispered in response. I could hear her breathing, a sniffle reaching my ears. 

"Seth, you weren't a substitute, and right now, I'm in as much pain as you are." 

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying Seth, I am."

"You don't even know how this feels!" I snarled. 

"Are you forgetting everything Seth!" She snarled back. 

"I wasn't able to talk to Jacob because Nessie was here! I killed my own _children_! Half of my family hated me! My own _mother_sided against me that final fight! I love you Seth! Ok? I love you and it's killing me to know that talking to me is killing you! Alright? And _not_talking to you is killing _me_. So either way one of us is going to hurt!" She screeched. 

"Then you obviously don't feel the same way I feel if not talking to me is killing you." I replied coldly. She hissed. 

"You're not like Leah! You're worse than Leah, so much worse! At least she grew up!" I glared through her eyes, my heart breaking. 

"That's it Mayella! Hate me! Hate me so I can live you reject!" I spat, my head pulsing with everything I was saying. I hated being so cold. I hated acting like this to her. 

"You stay there so I can kick your ass!" She screamed, her body shuffling forward. 

"If you come anywhere near me Ella, I'll kill you, and I won't hesitate." I growled in a deep, threatening tone. She didn't stop. "I'll kill you, I'll tear you limb from limb you leech! You dog lover! You mutt! You ugly mutt!" I screamed, the tears falling from my eyes faster. I hated this, I hated it but I didn't want her near me. I didn't even want her in the same state as me. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to die alone. 

"Seth, turn!" a deep husky voice barked. I looked up and saw that it was Jake, running behind Ella. "If you don't want her to find you, turn. I'll talk her into staying back here, but get your head out of your rump soon and come home…alright?" He informed in a soft voice, even though his paws were pounding the soil in the woods, right behind Ella. I nodded. 

"Jake, I'm sorry." I turned and headed back for the city. I had to leave myself behind in those woods. I had to bury my feelings along with my heart, but somewhere, although a million miles away, I could have sworn I hear the haunting cry of my loved one. I had no choice. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to die alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1: One or the other?

I stumbled back to the house, Jakes arm around my shoulders. I was crying. Big surprise. Jake was trying his hardest to calm me down, saying how Seth will be back. "Did you hear what he called me?" I whimpered, burying my face into his chest as we stopped in the backyard by the newly reconstructed angel that had been looking over my dead friend's body. Although the body was no where to be found, Alice and Rosalie still mad another angel. "He was just trying to make it easier for himself to let go of you." He whispered, hugging me tightly, pressing his lips to my forehead. "But I don't want him to let go of me." I sobbed, my tear stained, scrunched face making me feel particularly ugly. Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to make me feel like this? How dare he tell me that I didn't know how he felt? Did he think that I hadn't been through hell in my life as well? "May, Seth loves you, but he knows he can't have you for as long as you've chosen me. He's trying to take that wish and make it true, but it will be very hard for him to do that here." He pulled away form me and cupped my face in his hot hands. "Just give him some time to let the facts sink in." He went quiet. I continued to stare at the ground, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't say a word. I looked up at him, my eyes connecting with his. His face looked troubled. "If you'd like, I can hand you over and you can love Seth instead, if that's what you want." My heart skipped a beat. "No! I don't want to lose you!" I squealed, reaching up, grabbing his wrists. He pulled away and shook his head. "Then let Seth leave." He replied, all sincerity gone in his voice. "But I don't want to lose him either!" I cried in agony. "Choose one or the either May! Not both!" He turned around and stomped away, leaving me in the heavy downfall of rain. I looked at the grass, the tears that had felt so hot before, feeling frozen on my cheeks. I had to choose one…or the other?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: It's just one of those days.

I sat at my desk, looking at a stack of blank lined paper. It has been four months since I had last spoken to Seth. Since he has said that hurtful stuff to me. I didn't blame him, and Jacob supported his idea all the way. Of course Jacob would. If it didn't mean him leaving me then Jacob was all honky dory with it.

I leaned back in the chair and ran my finger through my new hair cut. It was bobbed with red streaks through it. Alice did it. She said I looked Fabulous with short hair. I didn't think I looked fabulous with any hair cut. Although I was a supernatural, I was still hideous to myself. I was tall, and scrawny, and intimidating. I was taller than my mother, and almost flat. I was an inch taller than my father, which wasn't supposed to happen. I was almost as tall as Emmett, and my head was just an inch shy of being to Jacob's shoulder.

I was thinking about a few days ago. I was in the kitchen with my mother, cooking dinner and talking. This is when I found out her little secret. Tj was signing with my mother, -she was talking of course- an Xio had been in the mood of scaring them. He had already gotten Jessie like…20 times. She didn't even want to come over anymore. He even managed to scare Alex a few times. He managed to scare Tj a couple days before that and he started crying. It took Jacob and Jared an hour to calm him down and to talk him into keep coming over. Apparently Tj had been afraid of the dark since he was a baby and Xio jumping out of a shadow was definitely not one of the best things to do. Xio was sneaking up on Tj in the kitchen and my mother looked back.

"Enough, we don't need him to be frightened again, Xio." She said, washing off once of the plates. Suddenly Xio was visible again, and Tj was aware of Xio's presence, so there was no scaring that day.

"What was that?" I asked, looking over at her. She just simply said.

"You know how we told you how no mental attacks can hurt me?" I nodded. "Well, I can create a barrier and block all of them. So this whole time it was just a giant barrier!" that's all she managed to tell me. That's all she would tell me, totally ignoring all of the juicy detail.

I sighed and pushed the thick framed glasses up on my face with my pen. I had been losing my eye sight for some odd reason. Carlisle says it could just be because of my werewolf and my vampire blood. He isn't sure if it will cause any long term damage or not though. I didn't like my glasses, but it made me feel more human, and that's what I liked most about them.

I looked out the window, Robert and his brothers were wrestling with Emmett, Alex and Paul. Esme was outside grilling food for a barbeque. Carlisle's typewriter could be heard as his delicate fingers flew across the keys, sounding like a machine gun. I looked back at the paper and sighed. Touching the tip of the pen against the soft sheets, I began to write, but stopped. My mom had made a deal with me. If I could get a chapter done each week, and hand it to her typed, then she'd get a publisher in store so it could become an official novel.

This was supposed to be the mid point where the truth was supposed to be realized about the main characters, but I couldn't think of how to start it off.

I leaned back again, running my finger through my hair. I had no focus right now. Absolutely none. I looked up at the ceiling, my mind running over what I had written so far in the past. Outside a chorus of cheers could be heard. I stood up and looked out the window and down into the yard. The huge in-ground pool that Alice and Japser had been building was finished and was in the middle of filling up. I smiled and dashed out of the room, meeting Carlisle in the hallway.

"What is with all the commotion?" he questioned, stopping me on the top step, looking around confused. I smiled at him and jumped up and down excitedly, feeling as if I were going to burst open.

"They finished the pool!" I practically squealed. He laughed and shook his head as I ran down the steps, through the living room, through the kitchen and out onto the back porch.

"May! The pool is done!" Alice squealed, jumping up the steps, throwing her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I heard." I giggled, inching out of her grasp. The pool was in the middle of filling up and wasn't even a quarter of the way done and the wolves wee already in it, playing around.

"Oh come on! You're getting the pool dirty and it isn't even fully filled yet!" She walked down the steps and over to the edge of the pool. They all stopped, then as if they were all completely connected a smile stretched across their faces. Bending down they all upped their hands and gathered a handful of the ankle deep water and all at once tossed it up at Alice, a huge wave f water drenching my short haired aunt. She screamed and turned as if facing away were going to keep her from getting drenched. Everyone laughed as Alice ran away from the side of the pool, the wolves continuing their horse play, their clothes drenched.

Smiling I shook my head and made my way down the stairs and across the now wet grass tone of the four picnic tables. I wondered why my family had broken out so many? Maybe just for a place to put food. But there was also tables where chips, drinks and plates were. We must have been expecting more people. I sat down next to Tj –who was reading a book- and just stared at the splashing waves of water inside of the deep pool. My father came over and sat next to me.

"Hi daddy," I giggled sliding over a bit to give him more room. He smiled.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" He questioned. Tj slid away slightly, turning the book so I was no longer inside a shadow. "How's your book coming?" He rephrased.

"Not too well. I'm trying to figure out how to advance in the plot, but it's kicking my butt." I replied, sighing. He nodded, his lips drawn in a hard line. It was the time to change the subject. "So, I found out moms power." I smiled at him. "It there anything else you aren't telling me?" He grunted.

"A lot." I nodded. I wanted to hear everything, no secrets at all. "First, your mother discovered her power when Renesmee was a baby, the Volturi had come on confrontation means and Alice rallied up other vampire coven members. What we found out was, Caius is really terrified of werewolves, our wolves are only shape-shifters –although we continue to call them wolves because it's easier- your mother can create barriers, one around her that she can push out and one around her mind. Also, right around that time your grandfather –Bella's human father Charlie- found out about the wolves. That's basically all you're missing. That and the fact all of the Volturi members had like…proclaimed wives or something like that. I wonder what happened to them?" He informed, slightly musing, leaving out all of the juicy details –as freaking usual. Shape-shifters? So I had been right the night I yelled at Jake for him agreeing with my werewolf theory?

"Now that's…messed up." I whispered, looking off towards the woods. The sound of a car door shutting reached my ears, and a few moments later Sam joined us, his hair messed up. I smiled and stood up, skipping to him. I threw my arms around him. "hey Sam!" I giggled. He returned my hug and sighed.

"They decided to let me off of work early." He turned around and looked at the other wolves. "What the hell?" I giggled and took my seat back at the picnic table.

"the pool is finished." I bounced, clapping my hands together. All he did was grunt and squeeze in between Tj and I. "So did you find out any leads?" I looked over at him, the unusually bright sun in my eyes. He sighed.

"I managed to follow a vampire scent to he cliffs and lost it at the pacific. I didn't smell a human, so I'm not even sure if it was even Jane I was following." I shook my head.

"Not when she has Aro to run to." I replied, knowing that she must have dashed off to Italy by now.

"I don't know, she made him awfully angry quite a few times. I'm surprised he'll even allow her back." Sam leaned back.

"He won't let her go; if he does Alec will want to leave as well. On top of that, her powers are too valuable. He's always trying to find stronger vampires to be in his goon squad." My father chimed in. I nodded my head. Jane knew where Rena's body was.

Off in the woods I could hear the sound of ruffling. We all looked off. A large group of Chinese people, bound in spandex came out, the shortest of the bunch skipping. The leader. Eng.

"hello Eng." My mother called from the back porch, holding a mountain of foods. He stopped and waved.

"Hello everyone! It's a beautiful day today and we're done with the first part of our search." He skipped up to me and threw his arms around me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Did you find anything?" I questioned. He pulled away and shook his head.

"Of course not. We never find anything except some road kill and scat when we're looking for something important. And when we think the scat it a clue it's usually from our group. It's disgusting when you stick your nose in it and it's still warm." My face scrunched up and my entire family made a sickened noise.

"TMI Eng!" I squealed. Jake climbed out of the pool and dashed over to us, slipping in the wet grass a little. He stopped to catch his balance. My entire family and the other wolves started laughing.

"Wow, first clumsy act in what? Ninety to a hundred years?" He looked up. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. It was so musical.

"It just bottles up and waits until you think it'll never happen again." I smiled and held my arms out. He smiled and walked over to me, hugging me. Suddenly the sound of something hard hitting the porch made itself audible to all of our ears. We all stopped and looked at the back porch. Alice had been dancing down them and stepped to far forward and landed on her butt. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked down. "See?" I looked back at Jake and smiled. "It waits until you think it'll never happen again." Alice got up and slowly tackled the stairs until she was on the ground. She was pouting. Jake laughed and leaned forward.

"You're so cute baby." He muttered. He pressed his lips against mine, the hot air from his breath gushing out over my bottom lip and down my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't breathe, but yet again, I didn't want to. He dragged his tongue across the bottom of my lip. I inhaled, taking in his whole bottom lip and tongue, sucking on it greedily. He leaned forward and put his right knee on the picnic table between my father and I and wrapped his arm around my waist. The hotness of his tongue burned my cheeks, but I wanted more. He made me so-

"Um, May, public and people who don't want to see this. Plus, keep in mind…children." I looked at my father, my heart pounding. I looked over and saw that Eng was watching with wide eyes, but Tj was giving Jacob a dirty look.

"Aww, why did you stop!" Eng whimpered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because we have to keep it PG." Jake muttered and pressed his lips against mine again, completely stealing what little air I had managed to win back. I didn't understand it. When Jake was with Nessie, I didn't feel like this with Jake at all, but now that I knew I had him all to myself, and that Nessie was dead, I felt like I did when I first met Jake. Completely dominated. I looked away from him, trying to hide my breathless reaction.

"I have question," I looked at my mom, dropping my arms from around his shoulders. I heard Jake mutter something that only my father, Eng and I could hear –probably Tj too but he didn't seem like he was paying attention.

"I'm not holding back tonight May." I swallowed kind of hard. My mother nodded and placed all of the food on one of the tables.

"If you can create barriers, why didn't you use it when Jane used her power on me and hurt my babies?" I recalled the pain in all of that and shivered.

"I tried, but for some odd reason my barrier wouldn't cover you."

"Because they weren't linked to an alpha maybe?" Jake opted. She blinked then nodded.

"They weren't linked to anyone which means I couldn't put a barrier around them."

"Also, your barrier doesn't work on May because no physical or mental attack can effect her, maybe it can't protect her babies for that reason?" Jake continued. "And maybe Jane's attack is able to penetrate their minds even though their mother acted as a giant shield. Also maybe your barrier can't go into a persons body, therefore it couldn't protect her womb, and-"

"Wow Bella! I think Jacob ate his Cheerios this morning!" My father boomed. Jake stopped speaking and glared at him.

"Captain Crunch dick head and that has nothing to do with it." Eng laughed.

"It's just, wow, Jake, you're like…Einstein right now!" My father teased. Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Sit on it Edward, I'm just throwing out options." He squeezed in next to me and Tj. Finally it pushed the poor kid off of the end. We all looked as he hit the ground. His lips moved but nothing came out. "Sorry dude." Jake stood and grabbed him, pulling him to his feet.

"Here, let me sit on your lap." I stood up as Jake took his seat. He nodded and scooted over so he was next to my father and Tj had a spot to sit. I sat on his lap, being careful. Jakes arms snapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"So, Sam, have you heard from Seth yet?" I looked at him, feeling awful, feeling guilty. He shook his head.

"No, I haven't heard anything from him, so either he hasn't phased or-"

"He left the group." Jake finished. Sam nodded. It was so odd hearing it put like that. He left the group, like someone leaving a chat room. He left the conference…You've been blocked. I sighed.

"I wonder if he ever will come back." I whispered, resting my head against Jacob's shoulder. He shrugged.

"Probably. He can't stay away until you die, and he isn't going to stay out there by himself without anyone to talk to." Jacob replied, hugging me tightly. "The only way to probably get this settled is to do the only thing I can think of to do." He continued. I looked up at him confused, my eyebrows furrowing in the middle.

"What's that?" I lifted my head to look at him better. He shifted forward. I climbed off of him and helped him stand up. He turned and looked at the new additions to the pre-pool-party.

"Hey everyone, can I like…get your attentions?" My family moved in. My father was looking at him confused, then I saw that my mother was staring at him contently. What was going on? Was she…was she using her barrier on him! He was an alpha! "You guys!" he hollered. They ignored him. "Hey! Jerk offs!" A few of them stopped. "Sprinklers!" They all stopped and looked at him. The Chinese were looking slightly upset and the Quileute's glared at him. "Thank you, come and sit in a freaking circle. God." They all climbed out and came to stand around him.

"What's going on Jake?" I questioned, my heart pounding with worry. He looked around for his shirt then grabbed it off of the table. It was a button up with a breast pocket and a little square box thing in the breast pocket. He pulled out a little jewelry box. For what, I don't know. He cleared his throat and itched his head.

"Ok, I'd been working on this for four months and I'll probably beef it up here, especially with the sparkly Hitler here." He looked at my father. My father glared at him. "Yeah I know, concentration camp for my tanned ass, what ever. Anyway," He cleared his throat and turned to face me. "Mayella," he got down on one knee. My eyes opened wide, my glasses falling down the bridge of my nose. Stand up, stand up, stand up, stand up! I squealed in my head. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was a beautiful shiny ring, the gem stones were the most beautiful blue I'd ever seen. My breath caught in my throat as everyone broke out in Aw.

"Oh Jake, yes."

_No!_

They all stared at me; Jakes eyes grew wide and confused.

"Uh…translation?" He looked around.

"Yes!" I squealed.

_No!_ My werewolf squealed.

"Which one is disagreeing with it?" Jake croaked.

"My inner wolf." I pouted.

"Why! I thought that's the part that would actually like me!" He whimpered.

_You're an idiot and Seth is better!_ My wolf form snarled.

"Shut up! I'm over ruling you! I say yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I cupped my hands over my ears and kept squealing yes. Everyone was staring at me like I was insane, but they knew what it was. They knew about my frequent battles with the side I thought was _dormant!_

"May! I get it! Yes! You're not having sex with the question!" Jake barked.

"Put it in me! Put it in!"

"You mean on?" Jake squealed, his eyes opening wide.

"Yes! Put it on! Put it on before I start punching myself in the face!" he gasped and grabbed my hand, slipping the ring on my finger. I threw myself at him and kissed him. It was just one of those days, where you don't want to wake up. Everyone cheered as Jake kissed me back. He pulled away and laughed.

"Is she calmer?" He chuckled.

Bite my ass mutt face! She snarled. He laughed again.

"Nope, I guess not." He pressed his lips against mine again. Yep, it was definitely just one of those days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Wedding of Wishes.

I sat at the computer typing, a million of ideas rushing into my head. I stared at the screen as if I were having a staring contest with it and stopped. Reality came flooding back to my mind. That was exactly why there were a million ideas hitting me. I wanted to escape reality. I started typing again, saying everything that was going across the screen inside of my head.

It has already been a month since Jacob's proposal, and it was the night of the rehearsal. After this was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Jake had told me he didn't want a bachelor party, but was insisting that I go t the bachelorette party.

"Why in the name of god do you want me to go to a bachelorette party for?" I asked, looking over my shoulder as I pealed a sink full of hard boiled eggs to make devilled eggs to go with dinner that night.

"I just want you to get a chance to have fun. This will be the last time you get to have a normal, single experience." He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist, laying his chin on my shoulders. I lifted a devilled egg up over my shoulder and put it into his mouth.

"I'm not having a bachelorette party unless you have a bachelor party." I replied as he chewed up his egg. I popped one into my mouth. He swallowed and shook his head.

"It'll be a waste of time for me, not like I'll actually have fun." He replied, licking his lips, kissing my cheek. I wiped off the spit and giggled.

"Ah because of the imprinting, yes, I'm guessing going out to a strip joint while having the imprinting problem would be like scooping up bread crumbs into a tiny pile on the counter, then swiping them all onto the floor in the end." I smiled at him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged my shoulders.

"But do you really want to trust me out in a club with a bunch of guys? What if I came home and the third day of the honey moon you find out I'm pregnant and we hadn't had sex yet?" I tried. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"I guess that's why you can't have kids then." He snorted. I laughed dryly and nodded.

"Oh yeah…what if I brought home a scorching case of herpes? Or AID's?" I looked back at him, seeing what he'd do _now_ with that one out in the open. His eyes opened wide as his face went through a motion of like…twenty expressions in one sitting.

"I…don't think we can get STD's May, first off, our body heat might actually kill the disease, and Vampire's don't have blood to transfer the disease anyway. Those are my theories." He replied. I smiled at him.

"But what about me? I might be able to get it because my skin is human temperature _and_ I have blood in me." I smiled and turned to face him. He thought it over.

"Should we ask Carlisle?" I smiled and shook my head, a wicked grin stretching across his face. Turning he made a dash for the stairs; I followed, racing him up the steps. He tripped me up by grabbing my ankles and pushing me into the steps. We loved getting Carlisle riled up with questions like this. Another mystery for him to solve.

"May! Get your butt in here so I can get you ready!" Alice hollered. I stood up and shook my head, dashing to the bathroom. This was it. The end of my regular life. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to do this yet. Not yet. I opened the door and walked in. My mother, Rose and Alice were all buzzing around in white dresses. I sighed.

Grabbing my arm Alice pulled me into the middle of the room and tore at the towel that was wrapped around my body. I whined and let it drop to the floor. Rosalie slapped a strapless bra and a pair of spaghetti string underwear into my chest.

"Put those on." She barked. I let them fall to the floor and lazily slid my legs into the holes, pulling the underwear up and over my butt. "Come on, today little girl!" Rose rolled her hand around. I sighed and grabbed the bra, jerking my chest into it and looked at them. I didn't want this to happen. Not right now.

"Did you remember your vows?" My mom questioned grabbing the dress, sliding it up over my head as Rosalie reached forward to do my hair.

"Unfortunately." I muttered, lifting my arms and dropping them again once she had the dress in place.

"What do you mean unfortunately? Hairspray." Rose questioned, holding her hand out. Alice snapped the hairspray into her hand and continued to fix up the right side of my dress.

"I mean, I'm no where close to being ready for this you guys. No where close." I replied as my mother reached down and grabbed the center of my bra, and pulled my breasts up. Alice zipped up the dress in the back.

"But you were complaining how you wished it could have been Jacob when you were marrying Seth." My mother replied. I looked down at the floor. They all stopped.

"Good going Bells." Alice mumbled as they all progressed forward into making me look the part. I looked up at myself in the mirror as my mother and Alice fixed the frills on the chest of the dress. I looked at my up do, accenting the baby blue of the dress. My thick frames were a dark red. They didn't match my dress at all. I looked at my tall, thin figure, my small breasts, my long torso, how my mom had to stand on her tippy toes to keep the nozzle of the hairspray far enough away so as not to drown the curls. I was hideous.

Although many others had said I had become a beautiful young woman, Sam, Jared, my father, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle. Even Alex had said I was gorgeous and he never commented on how women looked unless he was making fun of them. He didn't know how to point out the good things in a picture, but I did, and I had none of them. I was scraggily, and thin, and had no definition. The only thing slightly pretty about me was my face, my slightly narrow eyes, my high cheek bones, my small, slightly pudgy nose, my full lips in which my upper lip was slightly bigger. My eyes were a beautiful blue, but that's all I had. I didn't know how they had gotten a swan from this _ugly duckling_.

"Did you get a hold of him?" I whispered, looking down at the floor, away from my glaring reflection in the mirror.

"Who hun?" My mother asked dumbly. As if she didn't know who I was talking about. The one person I wanted the most in the world right now to be with me. The one person I wanted to hold at this very minute, and to see his baby-ish smile staring up at me, with that shimmering russet skin which seemed to glow more in the moon than in the sun.

The boy who's voice sounded to me like the rushing water from a waterfall when you were dieing of thirst, the beeping of a microwave when you were hungry. The sound of a mothers voice when you are a stranded, lost child, alone in the city. The soft fingertips that grasp you tightly but never leave a bruise. The lips that peck against yours and burn away all of your defenses even though you had parted. But right now there was only one way I remembered him. His voice was like the wound that never healed right in a motor biking accident. There was no touch, very little smell that was damp with salt, and the feeling of the wetness on his cheeks as it evaporated. That's how I remembered him. He was that stranded lost child now, and there was no mother's voice to calm him.

"Seth." I replied. She stopped and looked at me, her teeth prodding at her bottom lip. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, no one was able to get a hold of him, he hasn't changed back in so long, and no one knows where he is." Her words sunk in. I knew it. I forced a smile and looked down, letting my bangs cover my face. A tear trickled down my cheeks. They were quiet. They didn't move, as if they were trying to make it seem like they weren't there. I gasped as that one tear pulled down the others in a gushing rain. My ribs heaved as I shook my head, pushing my hands to my face, ashamed that I was crying over someone that wasn't my soon-to-be husband. "Oh baby." She whispered and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder, whispering how unfair I was to him, how impossible I was. A knock on the door echoed through the bathroom. Alice quickly leapt over the basket of needles and cloth and locked it.

"Who is it?" She called.

"The luckiest man in the world." Jake said from the other side of the door. My guilt worsened. I started crying harder. Alice looked back at me with sympathetic eyes as Rose wrapped her arms around me. "Is…is Mayella crying?" Jake whispered. Alice nodded her head as I let off a small squeal. I couldn't keep holding onto it.

"She's really going at it too." Alice said softly.

"Let me in." He demanded softly.

"I can't, you're not supposed to see her in her dress before the wedding." She replied, leaning against the door.

"It's just a rehearsal! Let me in so that I can comfort my wife!" He demanded again, only more solidly. His voice had that alpha sound to it that was easy to pick up. She sighed and stepped away from the door. I pulled away from my mother and unlocked the door pulling it open. There was my groom, standing in a black tux, his hair had newly been cut. I cried and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and stepped forward, pushing me against the wall.

"Seth isn't coming." I cried, our lips still attached.

"He loves you May. He could never hurt you, remember that." He replied, kissing me again. His hot lips burned at mine like fire. His tongue dragged across my bottom lip in a desperate kind of way, sending flames throughout my body. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply.

"I don't want to do the rehearsal." I whispered, looking away from him, turning my head as he leaned forward to kiss me again, his lips striking my jaw bone.

"We can skip it if you guys don't think you'll mess up tomorrow." My mom replied. Jake looked at her. I kissed at his jaw bone, hungry for his attention to get my mind off of Seth.

"I don't know, I've never been married, I'm not sure how this will run through." He replied, slightly breathless as I lightly bit the flesh on his neck.

"You can have the house to yourselves to spend the last single day of your lives together alone?" My mother opted. He stopped to consider it. I bit his nipple through his shirt, making him growl.

"I can suffer!" He hissed, pushing me against the wall, kissing me. My mother sighed and stepped forward. Grabbing the zipper she unzipped the dress and pulled it down and off of my feet.

"Alright everyone! Cancel the rehearsal and get the hell out so that May and Jake can practice their Pre-marital sinning one more time!" Alice hollered, grabbing all of her stuff, walking out. I could hear the wolves grumble. A few of them commenting on how they wanted to see Jake get flustered and trip over himself out of nervousness. It took my father saying how he was going to be twice as bad in the actual wedding seeing how he hadn't had any practice, and all of the pressure and junk to make them happy and leave. I closed my eyes and held my breath as Jake kissed me. Suddenly the door shut and everything was quiet. No heartbeats, no breathing. We were alone.

"Wow, everyone is confident in me." Jake joked, kissing my lips gently. I smiled and shook my head.

"They just think it's funny seeing someone getting married the first time." I shrugged my shoulders and kissed him again. "I'm not going easy on you tonight Jake." I whispered, nipping at his earlobe. He laughed and pulled his head away.

"Shouldn't we do something, I don't know…romantic?" he looked at me seriously. I pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. Jake? Romantic? Who died?

"Like what?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Well, we have the whole house to ourselves all night. Eng and his group plus our pack are probably either at Jared's or Sam's –or both- and your family are probably going to go hunting or something for the night to make sure they're stocked up for tomorrow." He replied. "Plus we have that new pool just begging to be used." I smiled and nodded. I stepped away from him and itched my chin.

"You're right, tonight is a beautiful night to go skinny dipping." I replied, looking out the window at the stars. He gasped.

"S-skinny d-dipping?" He stuttered. I looked back at him confused.

"yeah, why?" He looked down, his face deepening in color.

"Like, naked?" He pressed. I slowly nodded, my eyebrows furrowing in the center.

"That's usually what skinny dipping is." I stared at him as his eyes screamed out for help. "Jake, are you afraid of getting naked in front of me?" I questioned, not understanding why he was acting like this. He gasped.

"Well…yeah, kind of." He replied.

"Jake! We have sex for god's sake!" I hollered at him.

"Yeah, but we're usually in the dark! I know you can't see that well in the dark, especially not with a blanket on!" He whimpered in return.

"But what about when you get naked to phase?" I questioned, my voice squeaking a bit.

"I usually do that to the side of you or behind you because I know you don't pay attention to what happens unless it's right in front of you." He replied sheepishly. I gaped and clicked my teeth together. He was right. I didn't pay attention to what happened to the sides of me unless it was a life threatening situation.

"Tonight, I'll make sure you're never skittish around me again." I hissed, almost evilly. Turning around I headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Cutting through the living room I made my way to the back door. The air was slightly chilly that night; the grass was wet from earlier when it rained. I stepped out and examined the table. Jake followed sheepishly and went over to stand by the pool, looking in the deep, clear water. I looked back at him, his skin sparkling in the moonlight and the patio lamps around the pool. I smiled and took off my glasses, laying them on the table. Reaching down I grabbed the clip to my bra and unclipped it putting that on the table as well, followed by my underwear. I took all of the hair clips out of my hair and looked back at Jake who was still standing on the edge, staring deep into the pool. I saw that he had changed into a pair of jeans, leaving me to wonder where he put his tux.

Smiling I crouched down a bit and closed my eyes. I ran at him, he turned around but right as he saw me coming, I jammed my shoulder into his stomach and sent him flying backwards into the pool. I started laughing as I saw his expression the moment he was engulfed completely by the liquid. It was a deep pool, so deep that at night the bottom couldn't be seen unless the pool lights were on as well.

I laughed and looked around. He was no where to be seen. I felt my smile slowly start to fade as I focused my eyes. I could just barely see his outline on the bottom of the pool. He wasn't coming back up.

"Jake?" I questioned, starting to panic. "Jake?" I called out again. He still didn't come up. He'd been down there for almost three minutes. My heart started to pound. What if he couldn't swim? What if that was the reason he'd been looking in the water like that for so long! "Jake!" I screamed. Suddenly his head broke through the surface. He grabbed my wrist and pulled, sending me flipping over him, landing face first in the water. I screamed as water gushed down my throat. The water cold to the touch. I could hear him laughing and rubbing it in up above the surface. I glared at him under the water, watching him kick his legs to stay afloat. Diving down lower I came up underneath him and grabbed his pants, ripping them clean off, boxers and everything. I smiled victoriously as I deposited them on the other side of the pool, the darkest, deepest side. I came up to the surface.

"May! Get my jeans right now!" He barked. I looked at him, noting the bossy tone in his voice.

"No." I replied, swimming forward.

"May, get my jeans now!" He barked again. I dove under the water and swam around him, popping up behind him. I wrapped my legs and my arms around him, laying my chin on his shoulder.

"Why?" I questioned. He gasped at my touch and closed his eyes, trying to keep his head above the surface. "Anything important in there?" I questioned. He looked back at me. "Wallett?

"No." He replied.

"Cellphone?"

"No."

"Drivers license?"

"No"

"Credit cards?"  
"May, I'm not a Cullen, I don't _have_ credit cards." He glowered at me. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Then they can wait till morning my love." I whispered, causing his breath to stop short. I let go and swam around him for a little. He just smiled and watched me. Swimming off to the side of the pool I sat on a cement shelf –that was used as steps for the humans- that was a good three feet under water. The water still came up to my shoulders. He swam over, his strides professional as he sat next to me and brushed the water out of his long hair. I smiled and looked up at the sky as he rested his arm behind my head.

"Beautiful night out tonight." He replied. I nodded. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the Day I became Mayella Black. I scowled at the name. It didn't sound very good. Renesmee Black. My face warped like I had eaten a raunchy pair of underwear. That sounded worse. Mayella Clearwater. That sounded like it fit so well. Renesmee Clearwater. Sounded like a toilet bowl disease.

"Jake?" I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder, listening to the singing of the crickets and the frogs around the pool. He didn't say anything. "After a while, I'm going to have to kill myself." I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Have you been feeling depressed lately?" He chuckled dryly, but I was serious. I shook my head.

"No, what if you want to carry on? What if you want to date someone else for a while? Your imprinting won't allow it, so in order for you to see someone else, I'll have to die." I looked down at the water. He shifted and grabbed my face in his hands.

"May, with my imprinting on you, I'll never want to see someone else." He replied, resting his forehead against mine. "Unless…you want to see someone else after a few years." He looked at me, his expression hurt. I looked terrified. How had he drawn that conclusion.

"No! I never want to leave you! Never!" I screamed, grabbing his wrist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

"Then don't. I will never tire of being with you May. Every time I wake up, I fall in love with you more and more each day. My life would suck without you." He smiled. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Mayella Black." A tear came to my eyes as I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Even in death our love goes on." I whispered. I love you, Jacob.

NFS

I woke up tangled in the sheets and Jacob's long body. His eyes were shut, his legs curled up underneath what was left on the bed. I felt absolutely wonderful. I smiled and stared at him, my husband. His lips twitched in sleep as his breathing became ecstatic. A bad dream perhaps? I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his slightly parted, twitching ones. His muscles tensioned, and then a hot hand grabbed my shoulder. His lips moved against mine lazily in return. I pulled away to find his creamy chocolate eyes staring at me. I smiled.

"Good morning, my love." I whispered, moving his hair out of his face. He smiled and stretched, his legs going well over the end of the bed. His hair was messy and almost matted looking, same as mine. We must have gone to bed with wet hair last night.

"Good morning, my angel." He whispered in returned grabbing my hand, kissing my fingertips. I was in heaven, staring at my Cherub, I was in heaven. Suddenly the door flew open, causing both of us to jump out of our skin. Rosalie and my mother rushed in and grabbed my arms, dragging me off of the bed. We were both screaming. Jake and I.

"Nice package." Alice chimed before leaving the room. My mom and aunt dragged me across the hallway naked in front of everyone. I screamed and started throwing my arms over my exposed parts. "Step away from the Mayella!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down in front of me, waving at everyone to go the other way. My father and Emmett slipped into the room I was just abducted from and grabbed Jacob. The sound of a lamp shattering could be heard as the room filled with hollering.

"Oh no! They're breaking furniture!" Esme whimpered, walking forward to stand in the doorway. She squeaked and covered her eyes as Emmett and my dad pulled Jake out of the room. Opening the door my mother and aunt shoved me inside the bathroom. Rose ran a brush through my hair as my mom turned the shower on. Grabbing my arm she pushed me in. I tripped over the step and hit the wall. Grabbing the shampoo and soap my mom proceeded to wash me down. Once finished she pulled me out and instantly my aunts were there drying my hair off with two hairdryers, my mom towel drying the rest of me with a big green towel.

"What's going on!" I barked, still half asleep.

"You only have a limited time to get ready." My mom shouted over the hairdryers as she put the towel on the rack.

"I brought the dress." Esme walked in and handed it to my mom.

"Cut the air." My mom instructed. At the same exact time my aunts shut off the hairdryers and reached forward, pulling my arms over my head. My mom threw the dress over my head and pulled it down, straightening it out. Instantly Alice and Rosalie went to work on my hair.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"Twelve thirty." Alice replied, a smile on her face. Twelve thirty! The ceremony starts at two! I screamed.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I squealed as Rose slid the veil in place. I snapped the clips down to hold them in my hair.

"We thought you'd like your sleep after all of the torturing you and your _husband_ did to each other last night." Rose tease, patting my shoulder. My jaw dropped.

"Was dad watching!" I hissed, looking at mom. She nodded, not seeming to thrilled about it.

"He wanted to make sure Jake didn't do anything stupid to hurt you or cause any physical flaws that would make you look like an abuse victim during your wedding, but apparently he over looked some." She pointed to bruises all over my arms and my neck.

"Oh wow, that's…awesome." I smiled. "At least that's hot it felt." I snickered. She nodded again.

"Yep, your father found that out too." My jaw dropped again. He…could feel…what Jacob…felt.  
"Eww!" I squealed. "Dad indirectly had sex with me!" I shivered and shook my head. My aunts patted my shoulders.

"Well, now you only have Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper to go before you start working on the women." Alice giggled. I looked at her confused, then remembered out little _who would you screw_ game in the mountains. I laughed disturbed.

"Don't remind me Alice." Mom looked at me confused, but decided it was best not to ask questions.

"Alright, do you have your vows memorized?" Rose asked, sliding a few barrettes into my hair. I nodded.

"Yep." Downstairs I could hear that my father and Jake were having the same question, only a lot more loudly and demanding.

"Do you have your vows memorized?" Emmett hollered at him.

"Yes! Stop screaming at me! I'm standing in front of you!" Jake hollered back.

"Recite them!" Emmett snarled. Silence.

"No! May will hear them!"

"Say them in your head!" My father growled. I lifted my foot and stomped on the floor a couple times.

"Stop screaming at him! You'll make him nervous and he'll pee on the carpet!" I hollered. My mom, Alice and Rose started laughing. I could hear the other wolves start laughing as well as well as Carlisle's soft chuckle down the hall.

"Thanks baby!" Jake hollered up.

"You're welcome!" He knew I was only joking, which made it that much better. Smiling I looked up into the mirror as the three girls buzzed around me finishing up the last touches. "Wait." I held my hand out, stopping them; Alice looked at my hand and nipped at my fingers. I pulled my hand away and glared at her. "This isn't the right dress." I replied. They looked at it. Rose shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the right dress. This isn't the dress I had on last night." I looked at it in the mirror, not being able to take my eyes off of it. It was baby blue with white lace and a light blue ribbon that Alice tied around my neck.

"That was the rehearsal dress May, do you really think I'm going to send you out in the _actual_ dress?" Alice laughed. I looked at her feeling kind of…stupid.

"Then why wouldn't you let Jake in the first time he wanted to come in?" I questioned, recalling her say he couldn't see me in the dress before the wedding. She shook her head.

"Rehearsal May, I figured I'd rehearse that incase he did the same thing today." She giggled and went back to tending to my dress. Lifting my feet my mom slid on baby blue wedge shoes and laced the ribbon up my calf. For some odd reason, they had an obsession with shoes like this, and dresses that were short in the front that had a long train.

"Alright, ready!" Mom hollered. Grabbing me she pushed me out the door to where my father was standing. I ran into him. Grabbing me he steadied me and smiled a sincere smile. It was already one thirty. The bathroom door shut and only seconds later my mom, Alice, Esme and Rose were in baby blue bridesmaid dresses with tiny bouquets. They ran forward and lined up on the steps in front of me, Jessie came up the stairs and made her way to the back. A line of female vampires, then a wolf, then the mutt, then a male vampire. Nice. We stood there as Carlisle ran up past us, then back down stopping by Esme to give her a kiss.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled and looked at me. "You look beautiful, Mayella." I smiled and did a little bow with my head.

"And you look _hot_ as always Granddaddy dearest." I giggle. He laughed and shook his head, heading the rest of the way down the stairs. I took deep breathes as my heart raced. I wondered how Jake was feeling.

"He was right May," My father said beside me. I looked at him confused. "You look beautiful, no, breathtaking. Simply gorgeous." He commented. I grunted.

"That's the last time I'm having sex with someone with a readable mind _anywhere_ within the same state _you're _in." I grumbled. The music started playing and my mom, and aunts made their way down the stairs, their steps full of grace. We waited until they reached the bottom of the stairs before we descended.

"I'm serious May; I didn't mean to watch you in any other way than besides a father." He whispered.

"It's called don't watch." I whispered back as we hit the bottom step. He sunk his fingers into one of the bruises. I squeaked and looked down.

"Don't watch, I hope you know only our family and the wolves will know why you have these bruises. No matter how strong you are as a human, the only way you can leave bruises on someone is if you hit them, and that's what it seems like to them." He replied.

"It's none of their damn business." I growled. He let off a small chuckle.

"That sounds like something he'd say." We stopped at the back door and waited for the bridesmaids to get down the porch steps. We stepped out, the crowd awing. The flashes of camera's flickered like wild as we descended the steps. "I don't like the name Mayella Black." My father admitted. "Mayella Clearwater sounds better." I jammed my elbow into his ribs. He grunted. He was such an idiot. I looked around and smiled at people and there, standing right where Rena was standing was Nelson. My heart broke. I had to find her. I had to find her so that we could both be at rest. I shuffled my feet through light blue petals, then remembered that last night we hadn't had these bagillion roses and ribbons up.

"When did you guys put the decorations up?" I asked, looking at my father. He smiled.

"Last night when you were having sex. We figured that'd be the best time to do it." My jaw dropped. They were outside while we were doing it? I looked away from him and at Emmett who had a large, mocking smile on his face. I glared at him. I looked around, my eyes wandering, searching for something, for someone. He wasn't there. I looked away from the crowd. I guess my wishes can never come true after all. I let a tear trickle down my cheek, my face hidden by the veil. Even if he was here to throw eggs at me I'd be happy.

Reaching the front, my father handed me off and went to the back of the line of men up front. There I was, staring into the beautiful face of my lover. My heart shook with uneasiness as the urge to press my lips against his overwhelmed me. The preacher started his sermon. I stared at him, drowning out all of the words, my mind focusing on the small details. His nose, his lips, his beautiful chocolate eyes. How I looked like a drown rat compared to him.

"Exchange the vows." The Preacher's voice penetrated my day dream I jumped and looked at Jake. He smiled. I smiled and nodded. Mine were going to be good this time. Mine were going to be better than last time, I swore.

"Jacob Black, through the rough times, through that pain, and sorrow, through the dusty storms that life brought me, you were there, holding out your hand to me, pulling me through. The love for you, burns inside me forever like a never ending inferno, and although I'd like to say _I will love you until I die_, I can't, cause really, I will love you beyond the grave, and even then shall my heart beat only for you. I vow Jacob Black, to remain faithful to you, no matter what, and never leave your side, come hell or high water; I will die, by your side." I finished off. I mainly wanted to say the word _hell_ in front of the preacher to see what he'd do, but comes to find out it triggered tears from everyone, including my husband –excluding my family and the vampires. I watched as Jakes bottom lip trembled, his eyes glistening, his hands tightening around mine.

"Uh oh! Jake's getting all teary eyed!" Jared hollered from the crowd. People started laughing, even Jake laughed.

"Shut up, it's not my fault she's a poet!" He growled. I laughed and smiled. "My turn," He looked at the preacher. "Mines kind of long though," He warned. The preacher shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as it isn't thicker than the bible when put into writing, then go for it." Jacob smiled and nodded. Clearing his throat he turned to me.

"Mayella Cullen, meeting you was a complete turning point in my life. When I had run into you –or rather you run into me-" the wolves and my family all started laughing. Even I grinned at that. "It changed my life completely."

"It gave him brain damage!" Jared hollered.

"Shut up!" Jake hollered back. Everyone laughed. "I was sad, Mayella, alone, I didn't feel worth anything, until I looked at you I felt this barrier, pushing me closer and closer towards you. Although you didn't know it, I loved you, deeply. I wanted to carry you in times of need, to see your tears were like setting a fire inside my heart. When I had you, I felt so…whole, to see you smile was like the best thing. I want to continue making you smile Mayella. Forever, and I will break down any door, plow through any obstacle, run down any man who will keep me from making you smile, and happy. I vow, Mayella Cullen to remain loyal to you, and to be your wings when you find you have fallen to earth and can't make it back, and although it may not seem like it sometimes, and sometimes you may feel empty, remember that I will love you no matter what decision you make." I felt the tears coming on fast. Esme broke out crying, the wolves were in awe and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "Cause even in death, and to our final resting place, our love goes on." Everyone started clapping. He looked at the Preacher and itched his head. "Sorry I rambled a bit." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I enjoyed it." He smiled. My jaw dropped. He was improvising! He made all of that stuff up off the top of his head and made it sound just like poetry! I should kill him after this! "Alright, do you have the rings?" he questioned. Jake nodded and turned, grabbing the rings from Sam. "Do you, Mayella Cullen take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish through sickness and in health, through long winded novel like vows, to hit with a truck every few weeks?" I laughed and looked at him. Everyone started laughing. How the hell did he know? "For as long as you both shall live and guessing _not_ live?" He looked at me. I nodded, a smile stretched across my face.

"I do." He turned to Jacob.

"And you, Jacob, the same only minus the hitting her with trucks and stuff?" Jake smiled.

"I sure as hell do." The preacher picked up his book and lightly hit Jake in the arm with it.

"Stop cussing." Jake laughed.

"Sorry." Everyone laughed.

"You may now kiss the bride, hump her leg, do a few dances, get changed and get in the car." He ended. Everyone started clapping as Jake leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, savoring the sweet scent. Get in the car? Everyone stood up and moved the chairs off to the side. There were a bunch of kids from our school there, when I realized that we had skipped over the objections.

"Hey, you didn't ask if anyone had objections." I looked at the preacher. He sighed and leaned against the podium.

"Mayella, do you remember the _last_ time I asked if someone had objections?" He looked at me with serious eyes.

"Oh yeah, everything caught on fire." I giggled and itched my head. He nodded and looked at Jake.

"Congrats dude, you finally got hitched after how long? 90 years?" he teased. Jake laughed. My jaw dropped.

"Wait, how do you know about Jake being…" I stopped. Jake and the preacher looked at me, then both laughed.

"You don't recognize him do you?" Jacob questioned, walking around behind me, hugging me tightly. I looked at the preacher. He had long hair and kind eyes. He was pretty, and from LA Push.

"Mr. Algar?" I gasped, when the images finally matched up. He laughed and nodded.

"Yep, Jake's pushing a hundred and looking like a teen, I'm pushing 43 and look like a grandpa." He laughed and brushed the hair out of his face.

"How do you know about Jake being a," I put my hands up on my head. He laughed again and shook his head.

"We knew each other for a long time. Hell, he used to baby sit me." My jaw dropped. He laughed and walked away. Soon everyone started coming over to me to congratulate me and everything. Emmett came over to pick on how loud we were last night.

"I thought you guys were far away." I pouted as Emmett draped his arm around my shoulders. He laughed.

"Nope, I knew you were a screamer, but what about Jake?" He snickered at Jacob who was talking to Alex. He flipped him off over his shoulder. Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"Will our bride and her father get their butts on the dance floor for the Father Daughter dance?" Mr. Algar announced. I looked back and noticed all of the chairs were placed around tables, and that there was a large, wooden floor on the ground. A dance floor. My father stepped forward with a smile and took my hand in his. He pulled me off into the middle of the floor as everyone went off to the side. Laying his hand on my hip he smiled at me, his eyes intense as if he were looking for something. A waltz turned on be before I had the chance to say anything, we were spinning.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, again for the hundredth time since I woke up, the people around us a blur as we spun around and around. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"I'm serious, I've never been more proud of you. I've been cautious but-" He stopped talking, his expression hurt. I looked at him sympathetically. "I never thought you'd be leaving me…so soon." He looked away from me. My heart broke. I didn't want to leave my father. I reached forward and hugged him, my refusal to move stopping us.

"Dad, I will always love you, and you'll never lose me." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and squeezed. "I'll always be your baby girl." I sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged me tighter, his ribs kicking a little. Was he? Was he crying? The song stopped and he pulled away, his face hidden behind his hand. I rubbed at my face and pulled off to the side, mixing myself in with the crowd so no one could see me.

"Alright, now how about the Mother and son dance?" Mr. Algar announced, slightly hesitant. Jake stepped out and looked around. He was alone.

"Well, this sucks." He muttered. Turning he smiled and walked back to the crowd. He grabbed someone by the wrist and pulled them out to the middle of the floor. Sam. "Alright mommy lets dance!" Jake squealed, throwing his arms around Sam's shoulders. Sam laughed and cursed at him. A slow song started. They started to spin in slow circles. Jake pulled back and smiled at Sam. "You're thuch a good danther." Jake commented with a heavy lisp.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Sam replied, laughing. The crowd moved forward after that song had finished. But I couldn't dance anymore, I was to distraught. My head was killing me from getting up too fast. Smiling, Jake grabbed my hand and led me to the house. Alice was in there with my family.

"Put this on." Alice demanded, a smile on her face as she shoved a white gown in my arms.

"O…k." I muttered, walking by her and up the stairs. Shutting the door to my bedroom I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. I slid the gown on and grabbed the wedding gown. I laid it on the bed and went back down the stairs. Alice was waiting by the door with two suitcases. Smiling she shoved them into my hands, opened the door and dragged me out into the yard.

"Have fun!" She squealed, then ran back inside and slammed the door. I started t he confused. Behind me the sound of a horn honking reached my ears. I turned around to see Jacob, already in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt inside of a brand new Chevy Convertible. My jaw dropped.

"Where did you get the car!" I hollered, walking forward. I saw that he had a suitcase or two in the back as well.

"Wedding gift from your father." He smiled. "Throw that stuff in the back and get it." He replied. I looked around confused as I laid the suitcases in the back and crawled into the front.

"Where are we going? Are we stashing dead bodies?" I questioned thinking that's what had to be in the suitcases. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's called a honey moon, and where is a surprise." He replied, stepping on the gas, pulling out into the road and off into the sunset. I hated surprises.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4: Honey Moon

I woke up, my head resting on my arm, the wind whipping through my hair. I looked around groggily and saw that Jacob was still driving, his arms tense as his foot laid heavily on the gas pedal. I looked over at the speedometer. 125mph!  
"Jake slow down!" I screamed, realizing how everything was a blur around us. I guess I must have scared him. He stomped on the breaks, making us spin out. The car came to a stop on the side of the road. His breathing was heavy, his eyes wide with fear. He looked at me.  
"What's wrong?" He whimpered.  
"Do you have a lead foot or something!" I hollered, opening the door. I stumbled out, my legs asleep. He opened the door and came around to help me up.  
"Are you ok?" He questioned, sounding slightly guilty but more concerned.  
"I have to pee!" I whimpered. He laughed and hauled me to my feet, walking me off towards the woods. I went behind a bush and did my business. I came back out, feeling gross and dirty. He smiled.  
"Better my love?" He questioned. I shook my head.  
"Did you sleep at all last night?" I questioned, looking at him. He looked at me sheepishly and shook his head.  
"I was having too much fun driving." I glared at him and slapped him in the arm. He looked at me shocked, probably wondering why I was being so moody.  
"Don't do that! Let me drive when you get tired!" I screamed at him. I just didn't want him to mutilate himself. I rubbed at his arm and squeaked.  
"What would that accomplish? You don't know where to go." He replied. I looked at him blankly, then down at the ground.  
"Oh yeah." I turned and headed back to the car. "At least pull off to the side of the road so you're not tired when we actually get there." I replied. He laughed.  
"Was that a scitzo moment?" Moment questioned, following after me. I shrugged my shoulders and reached inside of a plastic bag in the back seat. I pulled out a bottle of water and a bar of soap.  
"How much water we have to spare?" I asked, looking at him, starting to strip the gown off. He just stared at me, a smile on his face.  
"Enough to drench every crevice of your body." He replied, sounding breathless. I put the gown back over my head and stared at him through narrow eyes.  
"I'm trying to get clean and you're making me dirty by breathing so hard." I smiled. He purposely started breathing harder. I laughed and slapped him in the chest. "Fine, I'll wait till we get to our destination." I replied, turning around, climbing back into the passenger side.  
"I can keep it natural and give you a tongue bath." He smiled, opening the door for me; I lightly slapped him in the face and pointed. He stared at me with a smile, his mouth open. "Oh! Getting kinky huh?" I laughed and shut the door, sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Let's just go mutt face." I teased.  
"Yes bitch." He joked back and walked around the front of the car. Smiling I leaned over and slammed my hand down on the horn. It was loud and sounded like a chorus of dog barks that turned into a howl. He jumped away and smiled, laughing at it. "I freaking love this car!" He hooted, jumping over the door, landing in the driver's side seat. I laughed and fell over, laying my head on his shoulder.  
"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" He looked at me shocked, his eyes blinking only a couple times.  
"You mean you're actually going to let me divorce you to marry it? Hell yeah!" He turned the car on and hit the gas. My jaw dropped as I slapped his arm and pushed myself away. He laughed. "I'm just kidding baby, I'd only sleep with my car on weekdays, week ends are strictly for you." I slapped him again, trying to keep myself from smiling as I crossed my arms. He shook his head and kept driving, the wind tossing our hair around. I looked at our surroundings. Obviously we were out in the country.  
"Where are we?" I asked as he slowed down, cutting off onto a road that was hidden by trees.  
"Skyline between Utah and Ephraim." He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Utah?" I questioned, my forehead crinkling. He nodded.  
"Yep, after we get to Utah, I'll have a friend watch our present then we're going to take a plane west." He smiled, his eyes slightly glazed over.  
"What's west?" I looked down at my hands, making a cross with my pointer finger, trying to remember on which side of me was west and which side was east.  
"Something." He replied simply. I glared at him.  
"That really narrows it down Jake! Tell me!" I whined, grabbing his arm. He shrugged me off, laughing.  
"Alright, I'll give you a hint." My heart leapt as I pulled away squealing happily. He laughed. "We're going somewhere that starts with A." He hinted. I stopped. That was it? That was my hint? I was pretty good at guessing, but somewhere that starts with _A_? Why?  
"We're going to Arkansas?" I looked at him with a disgusted expression. He busted with laughter.  
"Arkansas is east of us May! God!" he stepped harder onto the gas.  
"Give me a better hint! That one sucked!" I pleaded. He laughed and shook his head.  
"It ends with A as well."  
"Arizona!" I hollered, pointing at him. He laughed, unable to keep both hands on the steering wheel, he covered his mouth, snorting, his eyes watering. My face turned hot as I watched him laugh at me.  
"May! Arizona is South of us!" He squealed, a tear trickling down his face. I sat back with my arms crossed and pouted.  
"I'm sorry I'm geographically retarded." I muttered. He laughed. I didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

NFS

We got to the airport in Utah and met up with Jacob's friend. He was a short, old man with long bristly beard hair and a tiny mustache. He was bald in the middle of his head, nothing but a little tuft of white hair around from the back of one ear to the other. Jake smiled as he climbed out of the car, scaring the old man for a second.  
"Hey old fart!" Jake hollered, climbing out of the car. I looked at the old man questioningly. He must have been one of Jake's old friends that he knew, and the man must have known about him being werewolf.

"Jacob, how are you doing?" The man wheezed, pushing himself out of a rocking chair. It was a car impound shop, one of those places where you drop your car off before you get in a plane and go somewhere, and then when you come back all you have to do is get in your car and go.  
"I'm doing pretty good dude, how about you?" Jake replied, giving the old man a hug.  
"Same old, the wife's been complaining non-stop since the last time I saw you. Women, take my advice and stay away from them, if you marry one you'll never get away. You'd have a better chance of seeing god before you get away from them whole." He insulted. I glared at him. Jacob laughed nervously and quickly looked back at me.  
"Oh! Speaking of women, I'd like you to meet my _wife_ Mayella." He stepped back as I stepped forward, the heels of my wedding shoes clacking against the cement loudly. He looked at me with a flushed expression then laughed.  
"You're such an idiot. How long have you known this girl?" He asked, not even saying hi to me. I crossed my arms and scowled.  
"I've known her for about twenty years." Jake replied. I glared at him, my jaw dropping. He looked at me confused, then laughed. "May, he's cool; he knows what I am, what your father is and everything." I looked at him questioningly.  
"How?" My voice sounded a little…haggard. He smiled at me, his face turning soft.  
"He's Xiang's and Eng's step father." He replied simply as if it was everyday. My heart skipped a beat. Xiang? The wolf that had imprinted on Seth then died to save me? Eng's sister. I looked away from him. I could feel the hurt expression on my face.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. They were quiet. Jake walked over and hugged me.  
"He knew that they wouldn't live to see him die. Well, at least not Xiang." I shook my head and pushed myself out of his arms.  
"How is he their step father if he's so much younger than them?" I asked, looking into my beautiful husbands sparkling brown eyes.  
"Well, when I in my twenties, I had first moved out here. I was all alone when suddenly, one night; I was attacked by a group of vampires. Eng came to help me and got badly injured in the process. That was back before he was such a sweet heart. Back before when he was emotionally damaged. I nursed him back to health and he stuck around for a bit. That's when Xiang came looking for him. She stayed here a little while, talking with me about what they were, and after a while, when they said they had no pack, they told me they were homeless, so I took them in. They stayed with me until I hit fifty." He explained. I nodded.  
"How did you meet Jacob?" I questioned, wondering wildly if it was the same way he met Xiang and Eng. He smiled.  
"I found this poor bugger on the side of the road eating at road kill. I saw how big he was and thought 'Gee, he must be a werewolf' so I stopped on the side of the road, told him I knew what he was, he changed into human and he came to live with me for a bit, that was almost what? 22 years ago?" He looked at Jacob. My husband nodded, smiling.  
"May, I met him back before you moved to Forks, that was back when I refused to turn into a human because of the Volturi taking Nessie away." I nodded and looked down at the road.  
"Wow, I feel awful, even though I'm not sure if I'm supposed to." I whispered. I couldn't believe that I had been so mean to him, that poor old man. But his manner's were crap, talking about women in such a negative way, telling Jake not to get married. I felt my blood start to boil again. I hated it! He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.  
"No need to feel awful, I have something so much better that makes up for it." He smiled at me. I closed my eyes and leaned up, pressing my lips against his. He took a deep breath and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I reached around and wove my fingers through his hair, shoving him back against the wall of the building. His breathing was fast, hard, violent. The air coming from his nose pushing the hair that had fallen in my face off to the sides. He pulled away and sank his teeth into my neck. I screamed as I felt the skin rip. I leaned forward and sank my teeth into his shoulder. I progressed forward, dragging my long nails down his back, tearing open his black t-shirt. He gasped and pulled away, a little blood on his lips.  
"I'm sorry baby." I whispered, looking away. I hadn't been able to keep all of the blood in my mouth that I had taken from him. He itched it, smudging blood down the front of his shirt.  
"It's alright, how are you feeling?" He asked, looking at me as I held my hand over the bleeding hole.  
"I'm fine." Just as the words escaped my lips, my stomach shifted. I turned around and threw up any and all blood that I had digested of his. He moved forward and held my hair out of my face as I cried heavily into my palm, the force of the vomit wrecking havoc on my empty stomach.

"Is she ok?" the old man questioned, walking over to my calm husband. Jacob nodded.  
"She's part vampire, but she can't drink human blood, only animal blood." Jacob explained, one hand rubbing at my back and my shoulders. The old man sighed and turned around, heading for the door of the building.

"Melinda! Get some water would you?" He called in. he walked away from the door and grabbed a hose, proceeding to wash all of the blood from the large puddle under my face. "Here, pull her away so I can clean up this mess before someone comes in." He instructed, no longer sounding like a dick. Bending over, Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away from the puddle. Squeezing the nozzle the old man sent a jet stream of water through the blood soaked vomit. Seconds later a young woman came out with a tray with a pitcher of water and a glass on it.

"Here you go deary, drink up." She replied handing the tray to Jake, holding the cup to my lips, slowly pouring it into my mouth. Holding my hair she bent me forward. I let the water fall out of my mouth and all over the pavement.  
"Hey Melinda." Jake greeted, sounding slightly, tired, or maybe he was embarrassed?

"Hello Jacob sweetie, how are you?" She greeted in return, waiting for me to continue swishing out my mouth before filling my mouth full of water again.

"I'm fine, just got married." He smiled, lifting his hand. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him. A shot of jealousy struck through me as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. I whirled around and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her away from him.

"He's married to me!" I snarled, glaring at her. She looked at me, confused from my sudden hostility.

"May, Melinda is Mark's wife." He replied. I looked at him, my eyebrows still furrowed.

"And who the hell is Mark?" I spat, my knuckles turning white from how tightly I was holding onto Melinda's shirt. He just pointed at the old man. I let go and stared at her shocked. "No! How? She's supposed to be old like him." I replied, feeling guilty, sorry for acting like that. Jake rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Melinda is a vampire. She agreed to help take care of Eng when Mark first moved here, of course he ended up meeting her a while before that. She was stashed inside of a burning vehicle and Mark saved her thinking she was human." He looked at Melinda. She nodded.

"Yes, back when I was a human my husband was bitten by a vampire. He wanted me to stay with him so he changed me. We remained a couple until maybe forty years ago, forty or fifty until he got sick of me. He brought me out to feed off of humans -of course I'd never really been one to drink human blood so I settled for squirells- and when he was finished, he attacked me and left me to die until Mark saved me. I have been indebted to him." she closed her eyes. "We got married not too long after that. I had offered to turn him into one of my kind, but he refused. He said he loved me and all, but he wanted to go to heaven with is first wife and his daughter who had been killed in a shooting." She looked back at him. I looked at him too, still rinsing all of the blood off of the sidewalk.

"That's awful." I muttered. She nodded.

"But I'm ready to hold my own, although I'll be crushed when he dies, I'm ready to move on." She whispered and turned away, disappearing into the house. I looked down at the cement and thought it over. What it was like to lose a loved one, to watch them get old, and eventually die. Jake sighed and turned around heading down the road.

"Well Mark, we're disappearing. See you when we come back to pick up the car." Mark nodded and went back inside. I hesitated, but followed Jake down the road towards the airport, leaving Mark and his vampire wife behind.

NFS

The airplane ride was long, and boring and I didn't get a chance to hear where we were going because I had been watching a movie during the whole flight. We landed somewhere beautiful though. Where? I had no clue. We landed right on the coast. There was a little hut thing by the water. An Asian man was sitting behind the desk. It was a boat rental I was guessing.

"Hold on right here ok baby?" Jacob questioned, smiling at me, pressing his lips to mine. I nodded and watched as he ran off. I looked around. I wanted to know where the hell I was. "May!" Jake called to me next to a motorboat. I smiled and grabbed the suitcases that I had carried from the car and walked over next to him. "We're almost there." He whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled and nodded. I knew he was probably lying, he usually did lie to me like that…not.

Taking the luggage from me he put it in the back of the boat and climbed in. Turning to me he grabbed me and helped me into the boat. I sat down on one of the couches and waited as he turned it on. The boat sputtered to life and lurched forward in the water, starting to race across the waves. I looked around and remembered the last time I had been on a boat like this. My heart pounded in my chest. I put my hand over it and looked down at the floor. Such a terrible memory it was. Anything that reminded me of my son…of my babies…was a terrible memory.

I didn't want to be awake and be reminded of this. Closing my eyes, I drown out the sound of the boat and force myself to sleep. Force myself into peace.

NFS

I wake up to the sound of the boat shutting off.

"May, you awake?" Jake asks gently, sweetly. I open my eyes to see his beautiful smile pulled lightly across his face. I rub at my eyes and stretch, looking around we were on a smaller island with a sandbar that lead to what looked to be cliffs.

"Where are we?" I question, dropping my arms by my sides. He smiled.

"We're there, our honey moon spot." He replied standing, climbing out of the boat. I stood up and walked to the edge of the boat. He held his hand down and helped me out. There was a slight hill that lead up to a large house. I looked at him confused.

"Where are we?" I repeated. He laughed.

"The place that began with A and ended with A and was west of us was Asia." He replied, hugging me. I gasped, my eyes open wide.

"Asia! You mean that Asian man wasn't just some immigrant?" I squealed. I can't believe that I was actually in an Asian country and hadn't known about it. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Exactly baby, now, let's have some fun shall we?" He took some of the luggage and started toward the house. A month of just me and Jacob on an Island near Asia…I couldn't ask for a better honey moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3: New Life

(POV Seth again)

I woke up early again today. Grabbing the pants that were draped over the back of the chair by my desk, I strolled out to the bathroom. Stormy was awake talking to Pierre.

"Good morning Seth." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She knew nothing of what I was. When I had showed back up here a month or so ago, after my refusing of Ella, I ended up naked. She asked me what the hell happened to me and I told her that I walked out and I had told her t hat I didn't know how to shut off the shower and I went out to look for a job but I got mugged. She believed me.

"Good morning Stormy, hey Pierre." I greeted. He smiled at me and pushed himself to his feet, coming over giving me a hug, his wife followed. I wasn't completely use to the touchy, hugging show of affection yet, even though I had been living here for a straight month. Apparently it was his custom to greet people with hugs. He told me that he didn't have to if I didn't want him to but I figured that we all did things differently so it was best to let him do what he needed to in ways he was familiar with.

"What is your plan today?" He asked, walking over to the cabinet to get out a dinner plate. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I have to go to work, but I'm not sure what else after that." I admitted, looking out the window at a little bird that had been resting inside of the bird feeder. He nodded and scooped up some scrambled eggs and bacon onto the plate and handed me a homemade blueberry muffin. I smiled and thanked him, sitting at the kitchen table. Stormy sat next to me, and Pierre sat next to her. They always did this, they liked to keep each other company, and they liked to keep me company.

"So, how is your job keeping you?" He asked. I looked at him blankly. He was French by birth so his English sometimes sucked. Stormy smiled.

"He means 'how do you like your job so far?'" She smiled at her husband. He laughed.

"Yes, sorry if I confused you." He itched his head. I smiled and shook my head. "No problem, I know it gets hard to talk in a different language and make sense." They both looked at me blankly. I smiled. "I'm learning French." I informed them. They both smiled. Stormy clapped her hands together and bounced.

"I'm so proud of you Seth! Soon you and Pierre can talk crap about me behind my back without me knowing it!" She giggled. Pierre shot her a hurt look.

"never! I never speak bad about you." He replied. I nodded.

"Neither do I, you're too nice." I replied, winking at her. Her cheeks turned red as she laid her hands on them and bounced.

"Oh you two flatter me too much!" She giggled. Finishing breakfast I stood up and put the plate in the sink. I walked to the bathroom and turned the water on. I could hear Pierre and Stormy talking in the next room about what color they should paint the computer room walls. I smiled and shook my head. Adjusting the temperature I stripped, placing all of my clothes on the dryer and climbed into the shower. I scrubbed up quickly, keeping my mind blank. That was the only way I could keep it sane. If I didn't keep my mind blank then I would end up thinking about Ella. I didn't want to think about her. Like, at all.

Rinsing off I shut the water off and grabbed the towel. I brought it across my body. I wondered how Sam and Jared were doing though. Stepping out of the shower I grabbed the hairdryer out from under the sink and plugged it in. Standing in front of the mirror I turned it on and started to dry my hair. I heard a scream out in the living room. Quickly shutting off the hairdryer I threw on my boxers and ran out. Stormy was hiding behind Pierre screaming. Pierre had a phone book in one hand. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's going on?" I asked. Pierre turned around and smiled at me nervously.

"Stormy saw a spider, its on the ceiling, I'd get it but I am not that tall." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Where is it?" I questioned stepping forward. She screamed again and pointed. I looked up. There in the middle of the ceiling was a huge spider that must have been the size of a bouncy ball. "Whoa! That's freaking huge!" I boomed. It scampered across the ceiling. She screamed and started jumping. I followed it.

"Kill it! Kill it Seth kill it!" She started crying. Pierre hugged her. I smiled and cornered it. Biting my lip, I reached forward and lightly grabbed its leg. It let off a high pitched noise that sounded like a scream. I pulled my hand away, sending it flying to the floor. She screamed as it started speeding across the carpet towards her. She turned around and dashed to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut she shoved like…twenty towels under it to make sure it didn't get in. She continued screaming. I ran after the spider. I bent down and grabbed it. It screamed again. Quickly running to the window I opened it and chucked it outside. Shutting the window I shuttered.

"It's gone Storm, you can come out." I hollered. I could hear her crying. I never knew she was an arachnophobia. I sighed. "Stormy? Can you like…toss my clothes out here so I can get dressed for work?" I questioned, walking up to the door. The door opened up and she stepped out, her cheeks were drenched, her eyes were red. Pierre came over and gave her a hug. I felt awful. I never knew that spiders could scream now. Maybe it was a different breed of spider? I know it was none I've ever seen.

Walking into the bathroom I shut the door and slid the rest of my clothes on. Grabbing my shoes I slid them on and grabbed my work hat.

"I'm heading out now." I called to Stormy and Pierre. They both looked at me, Stormy still shaken up, but they smiled and bid me a good day. Smiling back at them I opened the front door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting it behind me. Walking down the hallway I headed for the elevator. Pushing the button I stepped in and waited for the door to shut. In the lobby, the man at the desk smiled at me and bowed his head. I returned it and headed out the front door. Out front there was a taxi parked. I headed towards it and opened the back door, climbing in.

"hey Seth, how you doing?" The man asked as I shut the door and situated myself.

"Ah, pretty good Briand, how is the wife?" I replied, hooking my seatbelt and sitting down as he pulled out into traffic and headed down the street.

"She pretty good, wife is pregnant." he replied, looking at me in the rearview mirror. I smiled.

"That's great! Congratulations!" I boomed, although the words felt hollow. He shook his head.

"Baby not mine." he replied. My jaw dropped, my heart stopping.

"What!" I whimpered.

"Baby not mine, someone elses, probably that ass she works with." He spat. I looked around. Oh god! I had thrown myself into the midst of a huge feud. I was being too nosey and I ended up somewhere I never should have ended up.

"W-well, I'm sorry dude." I replied, trying to say something that would make him feel better yet not pry into his business. I really didn't want to know any details. He snorted.

"not your fault, it's hers." He replied. I sighed and looked down at my lap, nodding. "Anyway, what's new with you?" He asked, looking up at me in the rearview mirror. "You find a girl here yet?" He smiled. I copied his snort and shook my head.

"Are you nuts, me find a girl? Hah! I have a better chance of getting a guy." I joked. He laughed and nodded.

"It happens." I nodded adjusting my hat.

"Some times, you don't want it to happen though." I laughed. He shook his head and turned the corner into the parking lot of where I worked and pulled up in front of the doors. I unbuckled and handed him a twenty.

"Take care bud, I'll pick you up at 6." He called as I opened the door and climbed out.

"Thanks dude, see you then." I replied, flashing him one more smile, then shutting the door. I watched as he drove off. Sighing I turned around to gaze at the dirty, fingerprint smudged glass door and shook my head. Obviously Martin wasn't here. I rolled my eyes and pushed the doors open and stepped inside. The place was packed. I sighed and walked forward behind the counter and over to a window where I grabbed a headset.

"Hey Seth." a girl greeted.

"Hey Ellie, what's up?" I asked as I put me headset on. A car pulled up outside the window.

"Pretty good." She replied, smiling at me. I smiled and nodded.

"That's good." I looked down at a few bags. Grabbing them I opened the window and leaned out, completely taking over. Once the person drove away, I looked up at the camera as another car pulled up to a window a little farther down. "Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like today?" I questioned, the restaurant name leaving a sour taste in my mouth. I never liked McDonalds, and I hated working here save for the few hours I got to spend outside of the apartment and be with Ellie.

"I'd like a…and a…" The woman spoke into the speaker. My mouth hung open. I did not hear a single thing she said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, can you repeat that?" I focused. She repeated it, her voice sounding…strained, deep pants filled the headset. I looked around nervously. I listened. The pants filled to moans as she carried on with her order. "Ma'am, are you trying to molest me via drive thru?" I squeaked. She continued to moan. "Ma'am, I hope you realize that um…I can hear you, so uh…" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know what to say to her. "Can you tell me your order?" I whimpered.

"I want a whopper with fries and sauce on my body!" She screamed. I pulled the headphones off and threw them across the room, my ears ringing from the sudden loudness of her voice.

"Jesus!" I squealed, my eyes watering, the manager came in, his eyes narrow.

"What is all of the racket?" He snarled.

"This lady was molesting me through the drive thru then screamed that she wanted a whopper and sauce on her body!" I whimpered, rubbing my ears. He looked at me confused, shocked as I shook my head, trying to get the ringing out of my ears.

"Um…did you tell her we don't sell whoppers and body saucing doesn't come with regular meals?" He questioned, his face disturbed. I shook my head.

"No, not yet, should I?" I walked over and grabbed the headset. He laughed and nodded.

"I would." Turning he left me alone. Putting the headset back on I sighed.

"Sorry ma'am, so you know we don't sell whopper's and we can't body sauce the customers." I replied. A car drove by the window. A shirtless woman in the driver side. My jaw dropped. "Oh my god." I put my head in my arms and grunted. It was going to be a long day.

NFS

A couple more clicks of the clock till I got to stamp out and leave. Ellie was already off, but she stood around in the drive thru room and spoke to me when no one was driving through.

"So, you told that girl you don't sauce customer's bodies, how about mine?" She winked. I laughed and shook my head, sitting on a stool, leaning against the counter with my hands on my knees. I looked down at the floor.

"I can't believe that people are starting to get even more crazy throughout the years. It makes me sick really." I chuckled dryly. She laughed.

"Can you sauce my body?" She joked. My face turned hot. Ellie was pretty. She had long brunette hair, blue eyes, a thin, long nose, small, rounded tip. Her lips were narrow, smooth. She had a lip piercing. Her eyebrows were thin, very well taken care of. Her hair was cut straight across the bangs and the rest of it was layered. She was fairly tall for being a girl, thin, long legs, a small, slightly flat behind. Her waist was narrow but curvy. Her chest must have been at least C's, and she had more muscle than I did -not really but if I were human then yeah.

"I'll sauce your body with honey and applesauce and lock you in a room with bee's." I muttered. She laughed.

"it's your ass when you get thrown in jail there for murder." She winked, crossing her arms, leaning against the counter across from me. She was allergic to bees big time. If one even landed on her she swells up. I clenched my fists and brought my hand back.

"Yes! I get to become a Clearwater sandwich in prison! I hope they lube before they scube." She laughed and shook her head, her hair -which was pulled back into a ponytail- fell up over her head and into her face.

"Nope, they like dry entrances." She stuck her tongue out at me. I imagined what it must feel like, then gasped as I imagined the pain. My hand shot to my rump as my eyes shut tight.

"Oh man, that must hurt something wicked!" I howled. She laughed and shook her head. Walking forward she grabbed the headset and pulled it off of my head. I looked at her confused as she put it on the counter after turning it off. "What are you doing?" I questioned. She smiled at me.

"It's time to go." She pointed at the clock. I looked. 6 o clock sharp. I smiled and nodded, happy that today was over. "You got a ride home?" She asked, turning, walking towards the exit. I nodded.

"yeah, Briand said he'd drive me home." I replied. She snorted.

"Oh yes, _Briand_. I hope he also told you that today he had to leave at 5 to go to Florida to visit his aunt." She looked back at me, her face not looking pleased. I sighed and shook my head.

"You know, his aunt is sick so I don't blame him for bouncing out on me." I replied, punching out, following her towards the door.

"No, but he could at least tell you so that you had an alternative ride!" She growled, pushing the door open, holding it for me. I put my hand out and held it open as I shoved my way through.

"Ell, it's fine I don't care, I can walk." I replied, not understanding why she was getting so worked up over it. I had known her for a month. A whole month, and Briand was her brother, so really meeting her was my portal to my transportation to and from work.

"I know but, it's not right!" She whined, waking down the sidewalk. I followed her.

"It doesn't matter, plus I'd rather walk home, it's nice out today." I looked up at the sky. She stopped and whirled around. I stopped before I ran into her and looked at her questioningly.

"I just…I don't want something bad to happen to you Seth." She replied. Her eyes looked thoughtful. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her, trying to translate that expression. What was she trying to say? What was that look for? But better yet…why did it hurt to see that? I shook my head slowly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Ell, I'll be fine." I whispered. She sighed and looked at the cement. We just stood there quiet for a few moments. I stared at her as she looked at the ground. "I…I should get back." I whispered. She looked up at me and nodded. I stepped forward, but her hands stopped me. I looked down at her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and threw herself to her tippy toes, pressing her lips against mine. My heart skipped a beat as her arms wrapped around me.

How could this be? Ellie like me like that? I felt my stomach go sour. Why? Why did she like me like this when I felt nothing for her? How could she like me in such a short time? She pressed herself against me. She disappeared. Her brunette hair being replaced by red, her body feeling colder. Her scent changed, tickling my nose, burning my senses. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see it. So I could see her. I had to stop this nonsense, before I hurt both of us. Grabbing her arms I pushed her back and backed away from her.

"Ellie, I'm sorry but…I don't feel anything like that for you. I-" I paused as I saw her face warp into one of pain. She shook her head.

"no, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, how could I ever think someone could love me." She cried. Turning she ran the opposite direction. I watched her, letting my arms fall to my sides. I looked down at the ground, feeling my eyes turn hot.

"I would love you…" I whispered. Turning I headed the other way towards home. "if only I were allowed to.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 4: Family Friends- More than Friends_

_I sat at the drive thru, my chin rested on my chin. It was boring here today. So slow. Of course, I didn't mind it all that much, it gave me time to sit and look back on what happened. Ellie wasn't working today, probably because I had hurt her yesterday. I sighed and sat back, leaning against the counter. I thought back to all of the stories her brother Briand had told me about her growing up. _

"_She hasn't had that many friends in her life." He told me as I prodded at a chunk of meatloaf at a local restaurant. "When we were younger our parents died. I had to take care of her like I was her father, but she never liked it so our aunt took us in." I shoveled in a piece of meatloaf then looked back up at him. He took a drink of Sprite and continued. "She hated our aunt because she always favored boys over girls, so if you ever talk about family members, she'll often refer to our aunt as __my_aunt. When she was twelve she ended up really depressed and tried to commit suicide." I gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"That's awful!" I whimpered. He nodded. 

"I know. She spent a year in an insane asylum. She's still on her depression medication. Just recently she tried to commit suicide but I kept that a secret from everyone." He leaned forward and pointed at me. "Don't you tell anyone about it or she'll end up having to go away." I shook my head, chewing my food. I swallowed. 

"Gossip isn't my cup of tea, so I'm not going to say anything." I replied, taking another bite. He nodded and leaned back again. "So," I chewed, swallowing, clearing my throat. "How did she?" I rolled my hand around, trying to find a way to say it. 

"The first time she swallowed a handful of staples, the recent one she OD'd on her depression medication." My jaw dropped. Oh my god that was scary. I cleared my throat and pushed my still half full plate away from me. 

"Well…that's ducky." I muttered. He just laughed dryly and paid for the meal.

My manager Alex came in, his hair messed up, his eyes narrow. I looked away from the window at him confused. 

"What's up?" I questioned, noticing he looked tired. 

"Slow today, I just woke up." He mumbled. I laughed. 

"You just woke up? Weren't you here before me?" I questioned, a snicker on my face. He nodded. 

"Yep, I woke up from drooling on the counters." He replied, stumbling forward. I laughed and shook my head. It must _really_be boring for _Alex_ to fall asleep. "You can go home if you want, Stacy's coming in to take over drive thru." He replied, checking my station. I had completely organized it as a result of being bored. I smiled and nodded. 

"Thanks dude, now I can go home and keep Stormy company." I replied pushing myself off of the stool. I took off the headset, turned it off and put it on the makeshift headset rack. 

"So how is she doing?" He asked, looking at the monitors. I shrugged my shoulders. 

"She's fine, why?" I asked, looking at him, getting this small, sinking feeling that there was something wrong. 

"Well she told me she was having some problems with Pierre. I guess she says she's starting to feel like a sinner. She has a heart open for someone else she met outside of her home." He replied, looking back at me. "Apparently it's got Pierre all worked up and he's been getting mad lately." I looked away from him down at the floor. I shook my head slightly, pressing my lips together, my eyebrows furrowed. 

"I didn't notice that they were fighting, they always seem lovey dovey and hanging all over each other and laughing when I'm around." I looked at his face. He shrugged. 

"I don't know dude, when I had the night off she called up Laurna crying." My heart pounded. Stormy was crying? She hardly seemed like the type of person to do that, except when she was being haunted by eight legged creepy crawlies. I looked at the door, my head swimming. 

"I should get back to her to see what's up, take care Alex." I headed out the door, punching out on my way out. Pushing the door open I stepped out onto the sidewalk and started on a dead run down the sidewalk towards the apartment. I ran across the highway, almost getting hit by two cars, but I dodged them and kept running. I felt angry. She couldn't fall in love with someone else! She had to stay with Pierre! They were married. I closed my eyes, a couple tears trickling down my cheeks. I was crying? 

Reaching the parking lot, I stopped and wiped my eyes with the back of my arm and proceeded to look for Pierre's car. It was gone. He must have gone to work already. Running I circled the building and came in the front door. The girl behind the desk said hi to me but all I did was wave at her and head for the stairs. They were quicker than the elevator. Reaching the fifth floor and dashed down the hallway to Stormy's door and barged in. She stood up quickly and came over to me, confused, frightened. 

"What's wrong Seth?" She asked, noting my fast entrance and my fast breathing. She was alone. There was no one here. Which was a damn shame so I could catch her in the act of cheating on him. 

"Who is it?" I asked, looking at her through narrow, dark shaded eyes. She looked at me confused. 

"Who is what sweet heart?" She asked, walking me to the couch. Turning she headed into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and proceeded to fill it up with water and ice. 

"Who do you love that's making you and Pierre fight?" I asked. She stopped. She stared at the wall with a shocked expression as the water overfilled the cup, drenching her hand. She jumped once an ice cube hit her hand. Reaching up she turned the water off and poured out some of the water. Drying off the sides, she brought it in and put it on the stand next to me, her hands shaking. 

"Seth, you don't understand." She whispered, sitting next to me. I felt anger flare through me. I didn't _understand_? What wasn't I understanding? Her cheating? Or the anger between them? She looked into my eyes. "Seth, I know what you are." She brought forward. I gasped, the anger flooding through me till I felt nothing. I stared at her confused. "Oh god Seth I know, I know and Pierre doesn't want me to think about it. He knows about this…superstition, as he would call it," She looked away from me, her hand clutching around mine. 

"H-how…how do you know?" I whimpered. She looked up at me and smiled. 

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it about me." She looked away. My eyebrows bunched together in confusion. 

"notice what?" I whispered. She leaned forward, her nose touching mine. 

"I'm not as young as you think I am." She whispered. Pulling away, only then did I see them. Around her mouth were light wrinkles. Standing she walked to the stand by the window on the other side of the room and opened the drawer. Taking out a cell phone she flipped it open and scrolled through it, slowly making her way back to me. She sat next to me again and held it out. I took it from her and looked at the Highlighted name. _Leah Clearwater_. I gasped and looked at her. A rush of images came back to my mind of a pretty, blonde haired girl talking with Leah on our front porch. I recalled her doing cartwheels in the side yard, I remembered her laugh, her smile. God she never stopped smiling. I looked at her terrified. "She's your sister, right?" She whispered. I nodded, feeling tears rush to my eyes. I pushed the talk button, it started ringing. My bottom lip trembled as I knew she wasn't going to pick up. 

"Hello?" A man asked on the opposite end. I put it to my ear. 

"who's this?" I choked. 

"Seth! How did you? What? How did you know this number?" It was Sam. I sniffled. 

"It's my sisters cell phone, of course I'm going to know the number." I whimpered. He grunted on the other end, sounding confused. 

"Stormy? Whoa, wait, _Stormy_…Leah's friend Stormy? Didn't she move to Canada?" He rambled. I grunted. 

"Yeah." I whispered. 

"Then how the hell did you get her cell phone?" he questioned. I looked at the blonde sitting next to me and sighed. 

"I'm living with her." I replied. I guess it was time to let them know where I was. I leaned back, nibbling on the thumbnail on my left hand. He grunted. 

"So you're in Canada. Keep yourself safe bud." He replied. I nodded as if he could see it. 

"So, how is everyone doing." I questioned. The words made me feel…alone, hollow. 

"Fine, Carlisle's been storming around, we've all mainly been staying in the pool all day. Bella's getting into canvas painting and Edward's been her model. I never heard a vampire tell another vampire to stop moving once they were already still as a rock." He chuckled. But that wasn't what I meant by everyone. I meant _my_everyone. 

"How's Ella doing?" I whispered. He went quiet, then sighed. 

"You don't want to know Seth," He replied. 

"Yes I do," I insisted. 

"No it'll only make you angry." 

"No, I want to know!" I snapped. Stormy jumped. Sam was quiet for a couple seconds then spoke. 

"She left with Jake yesterday." He replied. My forehead crinkled. 

"Left? Where?" I prodded, wanting all of the details. 

"Oh Seth, they were married and yesterday they left for their honeymoon." my heart stopped. _Married_?! I felt fire run through my veins. 

"What the hell!" I screamed. "She didn't even wait for the body-" I pulled the phone away, my arms shaking. I started punching myself in the leg. Stormy screamed and grabbed at my arm. I pushed her away and pushed myself to my feet. The anger was so thick. I never knew I could get so mad. I pulled at my hair and bent over screaming. "SHE DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR THE BODY TO GET COLD!!" 

"Seth, Seth! Punch this." Stormy got off the couch and pulled out the futon. I walked over and started to slam my fists down into the mattress. Feathers started to fly everywhere. I put my fists through the metal frame. I screamed as the metal sliced my arm open. The smell of blood reached my nose. I ripped my arm out, blood splashing in a long stream. I grabbed it and started to pace as I waited for it to heal. Once it was healed I lashed out and grabbed the phone from Stormy. 

"Well that's all fine and freaking dandy! Tell the bitch I hope she rots!" I screamed and closed the phone. I started to pace around the room, circling the couch as Stormy put the futon back. There was puddle of blood on the floor. She walked out into the kitchen and got a bucket and a rag. I stopped as I watched her bend down and started to scrub it. I had forgotten this was her house. I destroyed everything. I sniffled, tears coming to my eyes. I bet Ella didn't even think about me once. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed another rag and came in, helping her with the mess. 

"you don't have to." Stormy whispered. I shook my head and continued scrubbing.

"I do, I'm sorry about all of that." I apologized. She looked at me and put the rag in the bucket. I stopped and stared at the watered down puddle. "If you're wondering who Ella is, she was my girlfriend, the woman I imprinted on. She's the daughter of one of my vampire friends, but the thing is, Jacob -our pack leader by right- imprinted on her as well. She hit him with her truck twenty years ago and only was able to get to know him because she thought he was a regular wolf. She eventually found out what we were and decided to stay with him. 

"We were confronted by a vampire who wanted to kill her and in the final battle I lost my sister and half of my pack. I lost Ella too, or so I thought. Somehow she managed to survive, but she had become a damphier. Jake didn't like it, but I didn't care. I loved her, and I knew that no matter what happened, I'd always love her. Then the Volturi took her away. That was right around the time I met you for the first time. That's why I didn't seem at all too happy. She managed to come back a year ago, but she brought her sister which was another girl Jacob had imprinted on. She suffered through it all." I looked up at her with a hurt smile. "We were to get married after she ended up killing her child that she thought she lost that night she died. Twins. She killed both. She had ended up paralyzed though and I tried my hardest to take care of her. I thought she was happy with me, but now I see I'm nothing to her. Our wedding was ruined by her sister, Nessie and she almost died. 

"Finally, the final showdown was fueled by the loss of her best friend who was a human. She killed her sister, and decided to choose Jacob over me. So I left and came here. I couldn't stay with her. I couldn't stand to be around her and Jacob when they made those eyes with each other." I whispered, feeling a tear trickle down my cheek. She reached forward and laid her hand on my cheek, making me look up at her. 

"Seth, I know this doesn't help at all, but…you imprinted on a narcissist." She replied. I felt my heart burn. How could she call her that! She didn't even know Ella! 

"No she isn't! She thinks about more than herself!" I hollered. 

"She thinks about them and how they will effect her positively." she said simply, softly. My nose crinkled. I was about to scream at her when her lips crushed mine. My eyes opened wide. I couldn't stop it. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. She panted as she pulled her lips from mine. "Let me answer your question from earlier." She shoved me back against the couch and sat on my lap facing me, her lips pecking mine. My fingers twitched with the urge to shove her away. Her tongue glided across my bottom lip. "You, you're the one I fell in love with." She wheezed. My eyes snapped open as I glared at her. Grabbing her I shoved her back, forcing her wrists to the floor. 

"You won't last fifteen seconds with a werewolf." I snarled. She smiled at me. 

"Prove it." I snickered. It was time to erase Ella from my head the same way she did for Jake…the same she did for me. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 5: Getting away from Canada.

I sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. I had the day off today, and it was just before Pierre was to head out. Stormy stood behind him, messaging his shoulders, their perfect, loving couple façade in play, except for when he couldn't see her, she look at me in a seductive way and lick her lips. I looked away from her, my eyes wide. God I can't believe I had sex with her!

"So, you have day off?" He asked, looking at me with a smile. I nodded, swallowing the fork full of eggs in my mouth.

"yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do though." I replied. Stormy smiled at me and came around, sitting next to her husband.

"Oh! We can go shopping! Doesn't that sound like fun?" She giggled, clapping her hands together. Pierre smiled at her. I nodded. Translation: Once Pierre leaves we can have sex again and you can put my legs behind my head like you did yesterday. Suddenly my pocket vibrated. I reached down and pulled out the cell phone that Stormy had bought for me the third day of living here. I flipped it open and looked at the number.

"Hello?" I greeted, putting my fork on the plate. Pierre and Stormy just stared at me as I spoke.

"Hey Seth, I wanted to say sorry for the other day." Ellie replied, the sound of people hollering in the background.

"Don't worry bout it Ells, where are you?" I questioned, hearing the sound of an obnoxiously screaming kid. "And do me a favor and slap that kid in the face." I joked. She laughed.

"I'm in a subway." She replied. "I have a question, do you want to go on a vacation with me?" She sounded happy, which proved my paranoid assumption false. She wasn't dead. I stood up and put my plate in the sink.

"Yeah sure, where too?" I questioned, pacing back and forth between the sink and the table. Right now I'd do anything to get the hell out of this apartment. I didn't want to do anything with Stormy. It was bad enough I felt this guilty right now.

"I don't know somewhere nice. I haven't been hiking in a while so probably somewhere in the woods." She replied, the crowd of screams disappeared. The sound of subway doors shut, a little bell dinging, then the sound of the train running.

"The woods? There aren't a whole lot of hiking places here." I reminded her. She grunted.

"Yeah I know, which means we'll have to leave Canada. How about somewhere near Washington?" She opted. I didn't think it through before I said yes. I thought maybe she meant Washington D.C. or something like that. I'd never been there, I've never seen pictures of it, and therefore I didn't know anything about the place.

"Sure Washington it is." I smiled. She giggled.

"Thank you Seth, I'll be there at six?" She opted. I looked at the clock. 7:30 in the morning. I had plenty of time to pack. I smiled and nodded my head, an empty gesture I knew she wouldn't see.

"Ok." I replied, then hung up.

"So who was that?" Stormy asked, a slight possessive tone edging her voice. I turned around and smiled at her. This was it, this was how I could get Stormy to back off.

"My girlfriend." I replied simply and walking into my room to pack. This was going to be fun.

NFS

I waited in the living room, all of my stuff packed. Stormy was in the kitchen, sitting by herself. Pierre was at work. I wondered what she was thinking. Stormy. She had an unusual mind, Edward even said so. God why didn't I listen to him before. I leaned back and placed my hands over my face.

The couch shifted on either side of me. Looking up I saw Stormy straddling my lap. I gasped and pulled away from her, wanting to push her off of me, but afraid I might hurt her. Her lips crushed mine as she placed my hands on her chest. She started to grind her hips against mine. I yelped and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm the only one who understands you Seth." She whispered, kissing my neck, her hips still moving, the softness of the couch allowing her movements. I pushed her off of me and onto the cushions beside me. I stood up and walked towards the door. "Seth please!" She squealed, standing up, running at the door she blocked it with her body.

"Don't you dare say you understand me!" I growled menacingly. "No body understands me; you're like a child reading a Shakespeare book! You'll never understand me!"

"Please Seth, I love you." She whimpered. I glared at her, my fists clenched tight.

"Stormy, move."

"No! I won't let you leave me!" She squealed. "You'll have to force your way through me!"

"I won't have any trouble doing that Stormy." I sneered. She shook her head, slowly letting her arms drop down to her sides.

"No, I know you Seth, you wouldn't hurt me. You're not like the others." She looked up at me. Just those words made me want to prove her wrong. Grabbing my bags I snarled and grabbed her, shoving her out of the way. She hit the stand –something I wasn't aiming for- and broke through the coffee table. I winced and rushed to her side.

"Stormy I'm sorry!" I squealed, scooping her into my arms. "I just wanted to push you away that's all I wanted to do." I felt pity in my stomach as she coughed, shaking in my arms. She rolled around and looked at me, a smile on her face.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it Seth, I know you." She smiled and pushed away from me. I watched as she limped to the sink. Bending over she threw up. Grabbing the phone I dialed it.

"Bonjour, Pierre St. Lou please. Gracie." I looked at Stormy. She was curled up by the sink, holding her stomach. I looked at her nervous as Pierre answered.

"Bonjour secrétaire de rue Lou de Pierre ici de catalogue"

"Hey dude, you're going to hate me, but you might want to come here and help out your wife." I looked at the door.

"Seth? What happened?" He asked, sounding worried. I could feel the panic taking over. I started breathing quickly, nipping at my thumbnail.

"I…" What was I going to tell him? His wife was trying to have sex with me and I put her through a coffee table? No, not her trying to have sex with me, but putting her through the coffee table would be tough to lie about. I stared blankly at the door. I had to do it. I did, after all, not want to be here around Stormy. "I put her through the coffee table." I replied, sounding cold. He gasped.

"You did what!" He snarled. I closed my eyes.

"She was in my way, so I put her through a coffee table." He started screaming at me, calling me names, then he went into speaking French.

"Vous hybride! Vous enfant stupide, égoïste, idiot, fils - de - a - chienne" I just let him say what it was he wanted. Whatever he was saying was probably true.

"Enough, just…come take care of your wife." I muttered and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"He had no right calling you all of that." Stormy whispered, sitting next to the sink, looking pale. I shook my head and walked over to her.

"He had every right to call me all of it." I replied. Scooping her into my arms I carried her to the bedroom and laid her on her bed. "I had no right to do that to you." I whispered, moving her hair out of her face. "I just…I didn't want to hear the truth…that I'm not like the others." She looked at me sympathetically and grabbed my hand.

"Why do you say that's the truth?" I looked away from her, my jaw set tightly.

"Cause I'm not that perfect." I sat with her, staring into her eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes, her face pale. Had I really hurt her that bad? A couple beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, her head rolling from side to side in sleep. The front door opened a couple minutes later and Pierre came in, totally forgetting the rules that he bent over backwards to enforce, like taking his shoes off at the door.

"Stormy!" He hollered, running to her side, pushing me away. "Stormy, are you alright?" He whimpered, hugging her. He glared at me, his eyes dark with hate. "What is your problem? She did nothing to hurt you." He snarled. I stood up and shook my head. She didn't, that's why I have to leave." I muttered. His face softened up a bit.

"I didn't mean to be harsh." He replied. I shook my head.

"No, you have every right to be harsh." I glared at him, hating how everyone was trying to be kind to me even after all of that.

"It wasn't your fault." He looked at me. "You can't hold back your anger on account of what you are." He muttered, grabbing his wives hand. My heart pounded in my chest. On account of what _I _was? That bastard had a lot of nerve.

"Oh yeah! And what am I!" I snarled, my fists clenching. He looked up at me, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"A werewolf or rather a shape-shifter." He replied simply. I stopped, my muscles lagging. He knew. Had Stormy told him? He stood up and grabbed my arm, leading me out of bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "I know more about you than you know. Stormy told me that she used to live in Forks a good twenty years ago." He explained, walking into the living room to clean up the coffee table. "I never was such an angel." He looked back at me as he kneeled on the floor. "Although I was born here, I was engaged in illegal experiments," I stared at him, my brain trying to process all of it.

"What type of illegal experiments?" I questioned my voice a whisper. He grabbed the large pieces of glass and smiled at me.

"Oh all kinds, ranging anywhere from stem cell research to mind control on small children." My jaw dropped. "Oh yes, everything bad. Torture, was how mind control was working. I was working on cloning when I met him." He stood and walked to the kitchen, putting the larger pieces of glass into two bags. Grabbing the broom he came back in and started to sweep up the fine bead like glass.

"Met who?" I watched the bristles grab the little glass diamonds, depositing them into a pile.

"I am not sure if you know him, but he is currently in Forks and he is the one who told me of you." He looked back at me and held his hand out. I looked back and spotted the dust pan. Picking it up I handed it to him. "Xio?" He put the dust pan onto the floor. I nodded.

"I know him, he's the one who helped my…" I paused. "_Would-have-been-wife_ when she was crippled." That sentence describing her made a sour taste in my mouth, like I wanted to wash my mouth out with dish soap and sulfur and use gasoline for water, then swallow a match.

"Ah, the…damphier? Yes he was most interested in her." He smiled back at me. "I heard about all of this, Stormy tells me much, especially about you. I know she knows your sister, which is why I didn't want her to think about your kind that much. If she got too close to you and your pack, I fear it would not turn out cherry as it should be." He paused, a shocked expression on his face as he looked at me. "She never told you? I know you won't believe me, but whatever I say is true." He walked by me and put the glass beads in a bowl. "Stormy was not born normally." He smiled at me.

"What do you mean?" The words were swimming around in my head. He sighed and grabbed a picture of her, then another one that was stashed in the pages of a locked book.

"Look at these." He handed me the pictures. I took them and looked at the picture with Stormy, then pulled it away and looked at the next one. It was Xio.

"So?" I asked, shrugging. He laughed and put the pictures next to each other. The long hair, the beautiful face…the blue eyes. "What is this?" I asked, noting how similar they looked. He snickered.

"The reason Xio wants to kill me, the reason I told to Stormy to forget about your kind. The reason I never told you I knew you." He took the pictures and put them away. "Xio never wanted me to do it, he never approved of me cloning." I gasped.

"Stormy is-"

"A clone of Xio and myself, with a few rearranged chromosomes of course." His eyes went dark.

"Then why didn't Xio know about it when she was around?" I questioned. He laughed.

"Because, she may smell similar to me, but she also has the blood of a young woman in her, so Xio couldn't smell her, and he's blind so he wouldn't be able to see her, save for his shadows." I tried to piece it together.

"But…she was like…18 twenty years ago." I replied. He smiled.

"She came out 18, her shell was 18, but her mind was of a child, which is why she acts so childish now." He explained.

"But I thought you didn't meet her until after the twenty years? Wait! Hold on," I buried my face in my hands. "Ok, so…you met Xio…twenty years ago." I repeated, trying to get this straight. He nodded. "You took some of his DNA or what ever." He nodded again. "Cloned him, Stormy came out in the shell of an 18 year old…how did she end up in Forks?" He smiled.

"She was living with a friend of mine, her name was Uma, but she was old. She died after a few years and Stormy was by herself. So she met Leah, then later on I went to go get her, and she fell _in love_ with me, so we were married and here we are." He sat on the couch. I sat next to him, staring at him.

"So you don't love her?" I questioned. He looked at me.

"Seth, I love her more than the world, but the feelings are different. Reason why she doesn't have a job or a bank account is because she doesn't have a social security number, she has false memories." He laid his head on his hand. "She was supposed to be a mutant, but she came out like that, so beautiful. I was proud of her. So proud. I couldn't destroy her, and I can't bear to let her know, and I can't bear to let Xio know or else he'll destroy her and me." He whispered. I looked away.

"If I didn't destroy her first." I muttered. He sighed and looked at me.

"She will be fine. Her body isn't accustomed to such rough play, but she will be fine. But in the mean time, you must go for a little." I nodded. The phone rang. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice probably mirroring how I was feeling, confused, hurt…lost.

"Seth? You ok?" Ellie. I forced a smile.

"Oh hey Ells, yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?" I asked.

"In the lobby."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few moments." I smiled. She hung up. My smile disappeared as I pushed myself to my feet.

"Seth," Pierre whispered as I grabbed my luggage. I looked at him back over my shoulder. "Keep everything that I told you a secret from everyone, even if you have to forget it." He told me. I nodded.

"I might not be back, ever." I whispered. He nodded.

"Take care of yourself, and remember, even though Stormy wasn't born like you and I, she can still love like us, she can still hurt like us." I gasped slightly. Grabbing my bags I opened the door and left. I went straight to the elevator. Everything seemed so surreal, like a really bad drama. The crazy scientist against another, the clone, the victim, and the victim's friend. Reaching the lobby, I forced a smile and stepped out. Ellie was standing there with a smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts a black tank-top on. She looked good. A lot better than I thought she would.

"Hey Sethy-poo." She giggled, lightly punching my arm. I laughed and messed her neatly brushed hair up.

"Hey _Eleanor_" I joked. She snorted.

"I hate my name." I laughed and followed her out to her car which was parked outside.

"Briand home?" I asked as she took my luggage and threw it into the back of the car. She nodded.

"Yep, the lump is home and I don't think he's going to move anytime soon." She laughed; shutting the back door she walked around to the front and climbed into the drivers side. I climbed into the passenger side and shut the door. Turning the car on she pulled out into traffic and headed down the road taking me away from the confessions inside the home I had felt so comfortable in before, away from Canada…away from Stormy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 6: Vacation

I stepped out onto the porch. We had gotten here at about 5 in the morning. The clocks here were etching on three in the afternoon. I stared at the glistening water reflecting the sun off of its choppy waves. We were a good hundred miles from anyone, deep in the woods. It was a small cottage, I wasn't even sure if there was anyone who owned it, but Ellie told me it would be fine. Last night we shared a bed. She had brought sheets, and there was a brand new mattress that still had the plastic over it in the back of it. I didn't remember much after us making the bed.

The forest was flooded with the scent of wolves, and not the ones that were supposed to be in the woods. But the trails were awfully old, maybe a few weeks old. I looked around, the smell making me feel awfully homesick, but every time I felt homesick I felt angry. I didn't want to be here in Washington, but I couldn't just tell Ellie to pack up and to walk away from all of this. It wouldn't be right, especially not after I had promised her.

I sighed. Looking up towards the water, close to a dock, I spotted a dark silhouette off by the water, ankle deep in the cold waves. I looked down as I made my way across the porch and down the steps, careful not to make a sound as I approached. It was Ellie. She bent over, grabbing a bucket, pouring water over her shiny, soap covered nude body, her lips pale from the non-heated, shaded water. I stared at her as she bent over again; dragging her soft fingers down her silky, smooth, bare legs. I traced the contours of body, up the middle of her legs, and followed her crack all the way up her curved spine. She hadn't noticed me yet, and I was glad. I stared at her wet, black hair as it clung to her wet shoulders. I wheezed. She whirled around.

"Oh Seth! You're up!" She smiled, but she didn't leap forward to cover herself. I stared at her confused. Turning, facing me she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lifted it. "You want to bath?" She questioned. My breath caught in my throat as I slowly nodded my head. She wasn't Ella, but god damn was she gorgeous. Ellie smiled and motioned me into the water. Reaching down I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and hiked it up over my head and threw it into a pile with hers, then my pants and boxers. She giggled. "You excited?" I looked at her shocked, then down to where her eyes met with my body. I gasped and jumped off of the bank and into the water.

I could hear her musical laughter as the water nipped at my flesh, the cold taking my breath away, but it was relaxing. Putting my feet to the bottom I shoved myself up before I got too far out. Breaking the surface, I pushed the hair out of my face and looked back at her noticing that she was farther out, closer to me.

Holding her hand out she handed me the bottle. I held my hands out as she poured some of the strawberry scented liquid into my water puddle palms.

"You couldn't have chosen a more manly shampoo could you have?" I muttered, sarcastically. She laughed.

"You're more attractive when you smell like strawberries." She winked at me. I grunted.

"To who? You or the bears?" She laughed again and pulled the bottle away, clicking the top shut. Bringing my hands up I dragged it through my hair, working the soap into a foamy lather. She was right; it was an attractive smelling shampoo. It smelt just like regular strawberries, making my stomach growl. She laughed.

"The only bear here is you." She snorted. I let off a growl and made claws with my hands. She laughed as soap oozed down my forehead and into my eyes.

"Ouch!" I snarled, slapping my face into the water. She cackled, a slight snort escaping from her nose. I looked up at her, water gushing off of my nose and my lips. "Did you just snort?" I smiled. She laughed harder, snorting more, causing me to laugh. "What's so funny?" I whined.

"You got soap in your eye." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"It's not that funny." I pouted, teasing her. She shook her head, grabbing at her stomach as she laughed.

"It's funny when it's you, because you're all like…fierce then BAM! Something so small stops you." I snorted and splashed her.

"Well you're all like…blah." I didn't know a witty comeback to tell her. She laughed and splashed me back.

"Oh that was smooth _Cool Whip_." I cranked my hand back and splashed her with all I had. She screamed. Lunging forward at me she pounced on me, forcing me under the water. "Rinse your head…dumbo!" She grunting, laughing as she struggled me under. I had to give it to her. I fell under the water, but on the way down, I pulled her down with me. Pushing her under me I pushed myself up to the surface. I heard her emerge seconds later as I was wiping the water from my eyes, making sure that I wouldn't get anymore in my eyes; spitting out some so make sure I wouldn't swallow it either.

"You're violent in the morning." I smiled, watching her brush her wet hair out of her face, coughing. She smiled at me, glaring at me through narrow eyes. She splashed me.

"Only because you're a butt head." She joked back. I nodded, my lips puckered.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it too." She giggled and turned around, heading for land. "Where are you going?" I questioned, following her.

"You're hungry aren't you?" She questioned, looking back at me. I nodded, but stopped to wonder what it was we had to eat. She climbed out. My eyes were glued to her body as it dripped, drizzling in long streams as she walked across the ground to her stuff. Her skin was stretched tight over her joints and her muscles. Some parts of her body were mainly fat…but those were only the parts I liked the most. Stopping next to the pile, I watched as her body twisted the wet silk folding as she bent over. She looked back at me and stopped. I didn't realize that I must have been staring at her so intently till she stood up and cleared her throat. "You're eyes gonna fall out?" She giggled. I blinked and shook my head, looking up to her face.

"No! Just…" I didn't know what to say. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so just stop right now." She joked, winking at me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yep, true, never have and never will know what I'm talking about." I chuckled. I followed her example and climbed out, the sound of water gushing from my body, slapping against the mud underneath my feet. She grabbed my clothes and handed them out to me. "Thank you." She returned it with a nod.

"No prob, although I prefer a…_physical_ thanking." She winked at me, starting to head for the house. I gasped as she went on ahead. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I was kidding Seth, calm the hormones before it gets so long you can spear fish with it." She looked down again. I put my shirt in front of it, my face turning hot as I followed her up the incline to the cottage. "So, you never really told me about you that much, even though we'd known each other for so long." She broke the silence, climbing up on the porch, her jean shorts wet from not drying off first. Grabbing the door she pulled it open and held it until I got there. I reached out and held it open as she pushed the larger, non-screened door open.

"I don't have much to tell." I lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie. I did have a lot to tell, but none that I could tell _her_.

"Well, you'll tell me what you can, right?" She smiled at me as she slid her bra on, laying her shirt and stuff on the kitchen table. I returned her smile with a nod.

"Sure, why not?" She turned around and walked over to a battery powered cooler that ran by solar panel in the day. She pulled out a carton of eggs and a large ham. It was a hugged cooler, and it was stacked to the top with food that needed to be kept cool. My jaw pulled, wanting to drop. "Well," I looked back and pulled out a chair, sitting in it. "When I was born I was born with a disease where my body burned hotter than other kids. My sister was born with the same problem. Right when we thought we were the only ones we found a group of other kids in our school with the same problem, we became friends right off the back." I explained, trying to remember all of the details I had told Stormy. That I had lied to her about.

"Wow, the doctors ever find out what it was?" She looked over her shoulder at me, breaking an egg open, putting it over a rack in a fireplace like oven slash stove thing. I shook my head.

"Nah, they figured it's not important seeing how I haven't had any problems with it. A few years ago an old family friend who had moved away before I could walk, and comes to find out they had a daughter," Here was the most painful part of my story. "I fell in love with her. She was the same age as me," I whispered.

"You don't sound too happy about this." She replied, looking at me sympathetically. I chuckled dryly.

"She didn't care about me. She had a thing for one of my friends. But he had a crush on her sister." She inhaled through her teeth with a hurt expression on her face.

"Ouch." I nodded.

"Yeah, for more than one of use. Well, he showed her all of the attention, so she decided she'd let him live happily and we started dating." A faint smile stretched across my face as I remembered Ella's face whenever she was with me then. Her smile. God I'd kill to see that again. "Unfortunately, we were to get married, but her sister destroyed it. She caught everything on fire, and told me that she had sex with another one of my friends, but I should have known that she just wanted to make her life miserable, but instead, I walked away. She almost died that day. Once her sister died, she moved in, so I left just a few weeks after." I shrugged my shoulders, itching my neck. "That's why I told you I didn't love you like that…why I couldn't-" She came to my side and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I looked at the wall over her shoulder shocked. "Ellie?"

"Seth, I love you, and it kills me to know you were nothing but a substitute to her." She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "But I love you, and you are more than the world to me Seth. You are my life." I looked away from her, my heart breaking. I nodded.

"I know…I just-"

"Just need some time to let it sink in." She whispered. I looked at her, dreading her expression, but she was smiling that beautiful, glistening smile of hers, soft in the afternoon sunlight. I smiled and nodded, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I feel like I can love you, although I thought it was impossible." I whispered. She smiled and pulled away, turning to attend to the almost burning eggs. I looked at her with a longing in my heart. I haven't felt this way since the last day I was with Ella.

"So what was her name? or does she go by _she_ in person as well?" She teased. I laughed.

"Her name is Mayella. I call her Ella though, just to be different when people call her May." I replied, proudly. She grunted.

"Makes me wish my name wasn't _Eleanor_." She giggled dryly. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" She grabbed a couple plastic plates out of her bag and put the eggs on them.

"My nickname is so close to that, Ellie?" She looked at me, her eyes glistening. I thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're right." She cut up the ham and threw it over the fire, frying it up.

"She sounds like scum." Ellie commented at last. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, there are reasons why they don't want to separate." I couldn't tell her about our imprinting. She knew nothing of us werewolves, therefore, she wouldn't understand, and it was a better idea to keep it a secret.

"Still no reason to act like that, did she even act sorry when she chose him over you?" She pressed. I shook my head, my shoulders hinting at a shrug.

"She has no reason too; she can decide who she loves." She sighed and pulled the ham off of the metal and onto the plates and shut the door on the oven thing, smothering the fire. Turning she handed me a plate. I took it from her. "Thanks." She smiled and put her plate on the table. Grabbing her bag she pulled out a little box of silverware and handed me a knife and a fork.

"You want some milk?" She looked at me. I smiled and nodded. Grabbing a couple plastic cups, she walked back over to the cooler and pulled out the milk. Taking the cap off of it, she used her other hand to steady the cup and poured the creamy, white liquid into the cups. Returning the cap she turned and stuffed it away again, followed by the ham. I waited until she sat down before I started eating. Most of our meal was in silence. It felt so peaceful here with her. I could live the rest of my life with her and never have to return to them. Never have to return to Sam, or Jake, or Jared.

"Ellie?" I whispered, shoveling in some ham. She looked up at me, chewing.

"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Have you ever wanted to…you know…get married and have kids?" I questioned. She swallowed and put her fork and knife on the table. She thought about it. Clenching her fist she cleared her throat, sounding hesitant. I looked deeply into her eyes as if I could get an answer from them. She stared at the table and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, someday, why?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. Standing, I walked around the table and stood in front of her. Reaching down I laid my hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes, feeling a similar feeling to what I had felt when I was with Ella.

"I'm ready." I whispered, bending over, kissing her. I felt her breath catch in her throat as I pulled away. I turned and headed for the bedroom. I wanted to know for sure. I wanted to know if this was what I really wanted. I wanted kids, and a family, and Ella wasn't going to give me that, even if she chose me over Jake. Jake didn't want kids. He didn't want a family. I know he didn't, that's why he had told Carlisle to let them go…that's why he told Xio to take them away. Ellie would be my wife someday, and with her, I would have little shape-shifting babies. We would be happy. That was my life now. That was my dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 5: Paradise…or problems.

(POV Mayella)

I woke up to the sun glistening off of the silky sheets, lost in a sea of lights. The beautiful morning. Something was different though. Rolling over, I looked around to see what it could have possibly been, then I looked at it. The babyish face as it lay in rest, the softly parted lips, the smooth forehead, and the deep breathing. I knew what was different now. I was no longer Mayella Cullen. I sat up and looked at the shiny, sapphire wedding band on my left hand. Those few gems seemed to glisten more than everything shiny in the room all together.

The bed shifted as the hot arm that was wrapped around my waist tightened. I looked down at it through tired eyes. I felt emptier today than I did yesterday, like a major part of my life had left me. Perhaps I was hungry? Carefully I twisted out of my new husbands arms and slid my legs off of the bed. Standing I headed towards the kitchen, my hands over my stomach.

We had received a whole two months shipment of food when we arrived here, and had spent most of the night packing them away. Opening the fridge, I pulled out some eggs and bacon. I set to cooking them right away.

"Something smells good babe." A husky voice penetrated the sizzling of the eggs and ham. I looked up to see my husband emerging from the den, his hair messed up, his eyes narrow, but glistening with something I hadn't seen in a long time. Was that? Pure love?

"It's called breakfast." I replied, kissing him on the lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He chuckled and lightly bit my neck. "Ouch!" I yelped, pulling my head away, glaring at him.

"You taste good, are you on the menu?" He kissed my cheek. I grabbed a hot piece of bacon from the pan and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Which tastes better with a burnt tongue? Me or bacon?" I smiled at him. He pulled it out of his mouth, but not without taking a couple nips at it.

"Bacon's juicy, but so are you when I bite just right." He teased. I rolled my eyes and shut the stove off.

"Get me the plates Macho." I smiled, pointing at him. I watched him as he did this little…dramatic, gay looking trot across the kitchen. I laughed and shook my head as he dramatically swung his hips, taking dramatic steps with the plates balancing carefully on his hands. "You're so gay." I giggled as he handed them to me. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and dragged his long tongue up the side of his finger.

"Oh but it turns you on." He moaned. I snorted and shook my head.

"Yeah, it makes me want to turn the water on and spray you with it." I replied, scooping the food onto the plate. I shoved one into his chest and pointed at the chair. He smiled at me and skipped to a seat and sat down. I couldn't help but watch as he stared at the food with his mouth open smiling. "Well, aren't you going to eat it?" I asked. He looked at me and snorted.

"What am I supposed to eat with? My face?" He lifted his plate. There was no fork. I giggled nervously and handed him a fork.

"Usually you do." I kissed the side of his head.

"Oh yeah." I walked around and sat across from him, using my fingers to pick at the bacon and most of my eggs. Jake had all of his food gone before I had even finished all of my bacon. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, watching me as I stuffed a piece of egg in my mouth. I shrugged my shoulders, the silk of my slip sticking to my legs.

"I don't know what there is to do around here, I have never been here before," I looked up at him. "Remember?" He smiled and nodded.

"Well, there is a celebration going on today over in Japan, maybe you'd like to go?" He smiled at me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Celebration?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know crap about Japan or China or whatever it is, but I grabbed these brochures before we climbed into the boat and come to find out we must have been pretty lucky to get married right around this time." He stood up and walked into the bedroom. I watched him as he came back out holding a few little pamphlet things. He handed them to me. "The one on top." I took them and looked down.

"Sakura festival?" I looked at him, my heart leaping. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah sure, I don't even know what a sakura is." He laughed. I smiled.

"Cherry blossoms." I replied, feeling like a genius for knowing it when I was sitting right across the way from a one hundred year old werewolf. Or shape-shifter. Whatever.

"They have a festival for Cherry blossoms?" He asked incredulously. I nodded.

"I believe it's to welcome spring, and on top of that, it's the most popular celebration to them. I hear it's very romantic." I smiled at him. He nodded.

"Heh, they're celebrating spring now and we were a month ago." He snickered.

"Well, global warming has kicked our planets butt so it gets warm in January, it feels like a heat wave in Forks, but it's nice here." I looked around. A bird flew in and landed on the window sill. Both Jake and I stared at it.

"I wonder." Jake mused allowed. I looked at him. He smiled at me. "Do the birds here chirp in Japanese?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Pushing myself to my feet I grabbed my plate and his and put it in the sink.

"Nope, it's Spanish." I giggled, rinsing them. He glared at me.

"You smart ass!" He pushed himself to his feet. I screamed and ran to the bedroom, him chasing after me. Although I was strong hearted, I couldn't keep my threat that I made yesterday. Not when he was so cute. Not on our honeymoon.

NFS

It took a couple hours to get to Japan. The people were so nice though. They were always smiling at Jake and I and the ones who knew English would talk to us. I admit some of the busses were cramped –especially for us seeing how we were so damn tall and had such long limbs. Jake almost sat on someone twice, so he decided it would be best to stand, but the man he almost sat on –both times- just smiled.

"You can sit." He said. Jake shook his head.

"No thanks, I figured I should stand." Jake smiled kindly in return. "Just don't go touching my girl." He smiled. The man looked at me, his cheeks turning red as I flashed him a smile. He was young, possibly 18 maybe 19.

"Girlfriend?" he asked Jake. Jake snickered and shook his head, winking at me.

"Nope, wife." The boys jaw dropped.

"Wife? At such young age!" I felt my face turn hot as half of the bus turned their attention on me. I looked down into my lap. Jake laughed.

"Oh we're not as young as you think we are." Under exaggeration. Slowly the bus came to a stop. I stood up and started to follow the people off of the bus, Jake's hand rested on my hips.

"So, where are we going? Are we going to get something for the celebration?" I questioned. He nodded. Stepping off of the bus, I was taken in by awe. There were cherry blossoms everywhere, the air sweet, little petals falling from the trees, landing in the streets.

"Wow, this is…" Jake trailed off. I looked back at him as he just stood there. His eyes were glistening, the reflection of cherry blossoms fluttering to the ground in his eyes. I felt a smile stretch across my face. He looked beautiful in this environment. Grabbing his hand, I giggled and started to skip down the sidewalk, pulling him along with me. He laughed, resulting to jog to keep up.

We stopped by a Kimono shop to get a few sized for us for tonight. They were awed by how tall I was, but even more awed by how tall Jake was. Jake was peaking six feet, just a few centimeters shy of seven feet. I was six foot now. But they didn't say anything hurtful to us; they actually opened us with open arms. I chose a light pink silk with cherry blossoms on it and red Chinese flowers on the arms. For Jake I chose a dark blue with the Chinese cuddle fish on them. They did the tailoring right there and after we paid, we were able to wear them right out of the store.

Stopping by a bakery, we got a couple of those little donut things on a stick. I couldn't help but look at Jake though. He looked like he was so happy. Like he was enjoying himself. Heading out we sat on a cement wall outside under the trees, eating our treats as we were being showered on by cherry blossoms.

"So, what do you think about Japan so far?" I cooed, looking at him, trying to fill the silence. He smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful babe." He looked at me. Just the look in his eyes caught my breath, stealing it from me. "And you look so beautiful in an environment like this." He closed his eyes, leaning forward. I closed my eyes. The soft pattering of his lips against mine, the scent of him, mixing with the cherry blossoms, the sound of his heart beat mixed with the beat of everyone else's hearts as they kissed their loved ones. His hot hand braced my cheek as his lips pushed mine apart, his tongue gliding across my bottom lip. The ring on my hand burnt my fingers, and before I knew it I had ripped my head away from him and ripped the ring from my finger, dropping it to the ground.

"Ouch!" I hissed. Jake looked at me with furrowed brows. He bent over and picked up the ring.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

_You're what's wrong_. I hissed. He looked at me confused. I shook my head, an anger ripping through my skull.

"Ouch." I whimpered again.

"May?" He reached out, laying his hand on mine. I pulled away from him.

_Don't touch me mutt_. She hissed.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"Leave May alone wench!" Jake snarled.

_Bite me butt sniffer._

"Oh, you have _a lot_ of room to talk. He snorted.

"Ouch!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"You're hurting her.

_I'm making her see what crap you are! Look at you! You're so smug! Sitting there with a shit eating grin on your face, just bathing in the fact that you won!_

"No! That's not true I love May!" he growled.

_On what planet?_ She sniveled.

"Stop." I whimpered.

_No! Do you know what you're doing to Seth?_

"Screw Seth!" I growled. She was quiet. "He left! It was his choice! He left you!'

_Because you chose Jacob!_

"Because I chose someone who fell in love with me before he did? How fair is that to Jake? He's had his heart broken three times."

_But_-

"No buts. If Seth can't live with a broken heart, if he must be a child and always get his way then he deserves it. He should know, and he shouldn't think that if he gave me an option with an obvious choice, that I'm going against it, and automatically swing towards him. He gave me the choice, I chose Jacob, now he has to live with it." I replied, my voice low. My eyes closed. She was quiet. "He can now live with his first broken heart." I whispered finally. I pulled away and looked up at Jake. He was looking at me with completely obsessed eyes.

Leaning back, he lifted the ring. Lifting my hand, I watched as he slid the cold metal onto my finger, soothing the burning sensation, sealing her away to dwell on it, hopefully forever.

"Should we go somewhere else for now?" He questioned his voice barely a whisper. I looked around, noticing that no one had noticed. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, we should go to a bath house." I smiled at him. I wasn't going to let her ruin my honeymoon. Never.

NFS

We soaked in the hot, steamy waters until the sun went down. Sake was served to us, beautiful, kimono clad women played their instruments. Jake sniffed at the sake curiously.

"Drink it honey." I replied, sipping at mine, the taste tingling my taste buds.

"What is it?" He asked, his nose slightly scrunched from the smell. He could smell the alcohol in it easily, but I was sure he could smell everything else in it too.

"It's an alcoholic drink. It tastes the best on calm nights, the promise of our surroundings," I closed my eyes. "The powder of the snow in winter, the stars in summer, the cherry blossoms in spring, all of these promises of nature, is what makes sake taste so good." I opened my eyes. He didn't say anything. I looked at him. He had a large smile on his face, like he was going to laugh. "What?" I questioned.

"You eat this stuff right up don't you?" he laughed. I squeaked and splashed him in the face. He laughed and turned away. I looked away from him, staring at the floating cherry blossoms in the water. We were in an outdoor bath, the sky was clear, the air was crisp. I felt a hot pair of lips peck at my cheek. I looked at him, all of the anger bubbling out of me. A loud whistle echoed through the air, then a burst of light flashed across the sky. I looked up to see a shower of fireworks. "Awesome!" Jake howled. I giggled and shook my head.

"You eat this stuff right up," I kissed his cheek. "Don't you?" He smiled at me, his eyes narrowing. Wrapping his arms around me, he hugged me tightly. I looked up at the sky, resting my head on his chest as more fireworks filled up the sky.

"I love you." He whispered. I closed my eyes, letting the words sink in, seeming even sweeter than the first time he'd said it. Every time he said he loved me, it felt so much sweeter. It felt sweeter, smelt sweeter…tasted sweeter.

"I love you too, Jacob." I whispered, the love running through my veins. This was my life. This was my love. I was no longer Mayella Cullen, lost kitten of the Cullen's. No longer the murderer of half a pack. No longer the mistake. No longer the child who wasn't supposed to be alive. I was now Mrs. Mayella Black. Wife to Jacob Black. Damphier. First of her kind. Daughter of Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen. Twin of Renesmee Cullen. Two kind men's soul mates. Love interest to the Volturi. Queen of Voltaire. The one mother who had fell in love with her own son…My eyes opened. I had forgotten about that little affair. "Jake?" I whispered. He looked down at me.

"Yes May?" He replied, the smile still spread across his face.

"When I was with the Volturi, when Ryuuen was alive, I-" Did I really want to tell him? He continued to look at me. "I…I made out with him." I whispered. He looked at me shocked, his eyes wide.

"Umm…well, that's…odd." He muttered. "Does that explain why he was so protective over you? Before he snapped." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe that's why he _did_ snap. I broke his heart when I chose you over him. Like he was a substitute or something." I whispered. He sighed and pulled me closer to him, squeezing me against his body.

"Well, all of that is in the past now, no need to dwell on it anymore my love." He replied, sounding…disturbed. He kissed my forehead, and again we looked to the sky, the stars dancing amongst the lights, the sparkling light. Somewhere, up in heaven, were my babies. And I wondered, if they knew who I was now? Did they love me now? I closed my eyes. Only now that I thought about them did I realize that I loved them. So deeply, and that maybe, it was the best that they were gone? I mean, things happen for a reason…right?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 6: A few months

A month or two has gone by since I sealed her away. I still felt like part of me was missing. I stared at the colorful Japanese calendar that we had bought the day we went to the Sakura festival. Jacob was gone to pick up more groceries. I nibbled on my lip. It was odd. Since I had turned I hadn't been getting my period, which was expected, but I had been hit hard with a surprise. I looked down at the rags on the floor as I waited for the load that I had put in there before –our sheets- to get done washing. I had a washcloth wadded in the crotch of my underwear –that's just how heavy the flow was.

I sighed and pulled away from the calendar, walking around in my bra and underwear. The ringer dinged, letting me know it was ok to throw the sheets in the dryer. Walking over I grabbed the lid and pulled it up. Bending over, reaching inside I grabbed the sheets. A sharp pain ripped through my stomach, making me recoil from the machine with my hands over my stomach. I gasped; my eyes open wide, starting to water. Those were the most painful menstrual cramps I'd _ever_ felt!

I took a couple deep breaths and stepped forward again, slowly, and grabbed the sheets, pulling them out, ready to book it to the toilet if worst comes to worst. Of course, I've never really been known to throw up due to menstrual cramps, but still, if they can cause a jump in my stomach that felt like a wrecking ball dropped its load on my stomach, then I think it'd be best to prepare for the worst.

Opening the dryer I tossed the sheets in and pulled away, afraid to be bent over too long. Shutting the door I reached forward and turned it on. The moment the light on the inside turned on, the pain in my stomach started to flutter around. I screamed and lashed out, turning it off. The pain stopped. I looked at the dryer frightened. Was there a cockroach in there that I had somehow connected with and I was feeling everything it was!

Ripping the door open I ripped the sheets out and started to go through them. Where was the damn bug! I stopped. That was the most retarded thought I'd ever thought of! Sighing at how stupid I was I threw the sheets into –hoping that if there _was_ a bug in there it got out…just in case- the dryer again and shut the door. Instead of just turning the dryer on I put my messy clothes into the washer and turned the washer on. Crouching, I snapped my arm out and hit the button, turning the dryer on. Screaming at the pain I turned and dashed out of the washer room and slammed the door shut. The pain stopped right when the door was shut. I panted and put my hand over my stomach. Thank god we had more than one bathroom.

Rubbing my forehead I shook my head and headed out into kitchen. I was freaking hungry. Opening the fridge I spotted some ham and smiled. I'm pretty sure Jake wouldn't mind it if I gorged myself a little. Grabbing it I stopped. There was something wrong. Carefully I pulled the ham out of the fridge and put it on the table. Dashing outside I looked around, smelling at the air. A vampire was near. I looked up to a cave that was up on a small mountain that Jake and I had climbed countless times, where the wind was blowing down from. I took a deep breath and let the fire gush through me. A wave of agonizing pain gushed through my stomach. I screamed, falling to the ground. I guess I was hoofing it the way I was. Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself to my feet and started towards the mountain, weaving through what little trees there were at the base, then being extra careful once I got on the slope. I wasn't going to take the trail. That would be retarded, cause that's what they'd be expecting, but I wasn't so far off that I couldn't smell the scent. I followed it in parallel to the scent, twisting and turned as it did, being careful of my own obstacles. Maybe I should have put more clothes on? I was running in only my bra and underwear, but I didn't rightfully care about that…at this moment. Maybe I would once I confronted it?

I leapt over a fallen tree, ducking low hanging branches, carelessly running through thorn bushes, cutting my skin open.

_Stupid! Be careful or else it'll smell you!_ She hissed.

"Go away!" I hissed back.

_No, I'm not here to give you grief about Jacob._ I stopped.

"Really?"

_Yeah, I realize that you were right. You chose the way your heart told you too, and Seth _is_ being a child. But please, don't give him any grief once he comes back._ I shook my head and started running again.

"I have no reason to give him grief. Keep in mind, I still love him." I broke through the woods and into a field. The site of the vampire smell. I looked around, my lips parted, trying to identify the other smell that was attacking me. In the middle of the field was a white cloth. I looked at it confused. Walking forward I bent down and grabbed it. The frills, the laces…the black hair on it. I gasped.

Greedily I shoved the cloth to my nose and started to inhale deeply. The smell. Death, decaying human…perfume. Werewolves, vampires. Tears started to gush from my eyes. Why? Who did this belong to! I pulled my face away and started panting, the pain in my stomach buzzing like a hive of angry bees. My mind shuffled through the memories. The memories of this past year until it stopped on one.

A young, short black haired Indian girl in a coffin, dressed in a white, lacey, frilly dress. I gasped, and pulled the dress from my face, a howl escaping my lips. My veins pumped fire through my heart. I pulled the dress that had found itself near my nose again away from my face and screamed, tossing it to the floor.

"Jane! Come out now!" I screamed. "Give her back to me!" I howled, the birds that had found themselves a perch in the trees took flight into the sky once more. The world was spinning so fast, my feet couldn't keep me up. The bushes behind me rustled. Turning around, I saw a shadow fleeing down the slope I had come up from. Hissing, I gripped the torn dress in my hand tightly and dashed down the slope after it, my feet barely touching the earth as I dodged trees and jumping over rocks. "Come back here you bitch!" I snarled, but lost her when I broke free at the bottom. "NO! Come back here and face me!" I ran to the edge of the island, throwing myself into the water. Falling to my knees, waist out, I cried. Why? Why was she doing this to me? Why couldn't she just give me Rena back? I sniffled and pushed myself out of the water. Gathering the dress that I had deposited on the bank, I shuffled into the house.

I shed out of my clothes and grabbed another wash cloth to take care of the mess that had gushed down my leg. Grabbing a clean one I bunched it up and stuffed it into the crotch of a pair of dry underwear and slid them on, throwing the other ones into the garbage, covering them with paper towels. Now to get rid of the smell. I sniffled and poured some kerosene into the basket. Grabbing a box of matches, I dragged one across the sandpaper side and dropped it into the metal basket. Everything caught on fire. I grabbed the basket, the fire melting my hands as I touched the metal. Lifting it I brought it outside and put it in the sand. I watched as the smoke rose, the smell of sulfur burning out the smell of blood. I turned around and left it there. At least it wouldn't burn the house down now. Pushing the screen door open I took one hesitating look out into the ocean, as if I could see the shadow floating above the waves. I closed my eyes and stepped inside, letting the door slam behind me. Walking to the ham on the table I grabbed a knife and cranked my hand back. I screamed and snapped my hand down on it, cutting off a two inch thick slice, sending the top half of the knife through the table. I panted. Was I really that angry?

Grabbing the ham I opened the fridge and threw it in, it hitting the back with a loud thud. Grabbing the slice I cut off for myself I ripped the plastic off of it and sank my teeth into it. My limbs shook as I tore it apart, but once any of it hit my stomach, pain ruptured through me, and it came right back up. I rushed to the sink and threw myself over the edge, everything that I had eaten ending up in a puddle on the bottom of the sink. The screen door opened, the sound of bags crinkling reached my ears.

"Hey babe, why is the trash can on fire?" I looked up, my bottom lip quivering. My whole body was shaking with pain. The smile that he had disappeared, quickly flushing to a frightened expression. "May?" He rushed to my side and practically threw all of the groceries on the table. "Honey, what's wrong?" He stopped. I could smell the blood. "Are…are you on your _period_?" He questioned, sounding as confused as I had. I threw up again, my stomach heaving. His hands lashed out and pulled my hair back out of my face. "Honey, it's ok." He calmed me down as I started crying.

"I'm dieing." I cried. He chuckled humorlessly.

"No, you're just…sick." He replied, a ring of hurt in his voice. I wanted to look at him, I wanted to look at his face and see what his expression was. I wanted to see how hurt he looked. Did he think it was his fault I was like this?

"It hurts." I gasped. My stomach heaved again, my insides squirming as I threw up. He rubbed my back with one hand.

"Its ok baby, it'll be alright." He reached forward and grabbed a piece of the ham that I had mutilated off of the counter. "Is this what you ate before you threw up?" He whispered, in my ear gently. I nodded, tears gushing down my face. He sniffed it and took a bite. "It's not bad." The smell of the ham reached my nose and I threw up again. He turned around to toss it in the garbage but remembered that it was outside…burning, so instead he chucked it in he next best place, out the open window, then went back to rubbing my back. The fire in my stomach slowed down, the squirming dieing down completely. I spit out the left overs in my mouth into the sink and reached up, turning the water on, rinsing it down the drain. He left my side and went to the table. Grabbing a water bottle he unscrewed the cap and held the opening to my lips. I took a swig and swished it around, then spit it out. Greedily I drank the rest of it without hesitation.

"What's wrong with me?" I whimpered, leaning against the counter, watching as Jake put all of the food inside of the fridge.

"You're just a little sick, that's all." He replied simply. I shook my head.

"No, my stomach was hurting before this, and my period…why now of all times? Why am I bleeding?" I continued. He pulled away and shut the door, stuffing the bags into another one by the stove.

"Well Leah had her period still; maybe you only have your period once every twenty years? Seeing how you're still vampire?" He smiled at me and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest, feeling exhausted.

"I don't know. But I'm so hungry." I whispered. He sighed and kissed the top of my head, cradling me.

"Maybe you're pregnant?" He joked. I pulled away and glared at him.

"Jake, you said that I couldn't get pregnant yourself! So why would I be?" I replied. He shrugged his shoulders then grabbed a box off of the table and held it up in front of me.

"Should you try it?" I stared at it for a couple seconds. Grabbing it I walked away upstairs and into the bathroom. Walking over to the toilet I pulled my undies down and sat on it. Looking at the box I stared at the instructions. Japanese.

"You couldn't get a translator for this!" I hollered.

"I'm pretty sure the guy would cost extra babe, so I figured seeing how it's fairly easy because of the pictures then you'd be able to make it through." He hollered back up to me, the sound of his voice muffled through food. I sighed and shook my head. How dare he eat when I couldn't?

"Fine!" I growled. I looked at the pictures. Sighing I opened the box and pulled it out. It was a pee-on-the-strip one. "God! Is that all you humans do is pee on things and wait five minutes!" I screamed. I heard Jacob laughing downstairs. At least _someone_ found it hilarious. Putting the strip in between my legs I peed on it and pulled it out. I scowled at it, disgusted. I put it on floor on top of a piece of toilet paper and wiped. Pulling my panties up I started to pace back and forth. I knew what it was going to be. It was going to be a blue minus sign. It beeped. Walking over I picked it up and threw the toilet paper in the toilet. I looked at it but it wasn't a blue minus sign. I glowered at it confused. "Jake?" I hollered, my heart racing. He came running up the stairs.

"Pink plus?" He questioned, almost busting the door down. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excited much are we?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes and grabbed it from me. He looked at it the same way I did.

"What the hell does a purple multiplication sign mean?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the back of the package.

"It shows only two signs. Plus or minus, it says nothing about multiplication signs." I replied.

"Well it's changing." He replied. I looked over his shoulder. It turned into a circle. My mouth hung open and I looked at him. A smile was starting to stretch across his face, although he looked so confused. "Wow baby, you _are_ messed up." He laughed.

"It's an eight now." I grunted. He laughed. "What the hell! I just want to know if I'm pregnant or not!" I screamed at it.

"You broke it! How much urine did you put on it!" he pulled his hand away, a couple drops trickling off of his fingers. He shook it.

"Well don't get the room wet! Damn Jake." I grabbed it from him and threw it in the sink. "It's called indirectly pissing on you, and I know you liked it." I grunted. My stomach squirmed and I felt something rip. Hell I _heard_ it rip. I gasped and put my hands over my stomach.

"What was that?" Jake barked, running to me. He heard it too? I looked at him with wide eyes, my mouth puckered. I exhaled through the small circle my mouth made.

"Ow." I grunted. "Bed please? Give me painkillers! I'm going to morphine this pain away!" I barked. He picked me up and started to run me downstairs. Hipping the bedroom door open he put me on he bed.

"We don't have morphine but here's some Tylenol." He replied, pulling a box of pills out of his pocket. I glared at him.

"I wasn't serious about the morphine zag nut." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I spent most of my life around a vampiric doctor, I've learned to take things literally with them." He mumbled. I giggled and laid back. "Speaking of which, I'm going to call him." He replied. I nodded. Turning he started making his way out of the room.

"Um, honey?" I whispered. He turned around, his mouth open, his eyebrows raised. I lifted the pills and smiled at him. "Do I have to swallow these without water? Or are you expecting me to cry me glass to wash them down with?" He looked at the pills and reached back. Pulling out a bottle of water he tossed it too me. "Where the hell are you pulling these out of!" I barked, catching it. He smiled.

"You don't want to know." He winked.

"And I don't think I want to drink it if that's the case." I grunted. He laughed.

"Just take it, I'll get everything cleared away with Carlisle-"

"Grandpa" He looked at me, blinking a couple times.

"What?"

"Grandpa, Jake, Grandpa. He's my grandpa, and now that you're married to me he's your granddaddy in law." He rolled his eyes and left.

"I'll get everything cleared away with Carlisle and we'll figure out what to do after that. Just get some rest." He called in from the kitchen. Sighing I opened the bottle of pills and popped two into my mouth. I chased them down with water and laid back. It took a lot less time to fall asleep than I had imagined. Right when my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light bulb.

NFS

I opened my eyes; the stars were out, twinkling. I groaned my stomach in so much pain. I went to lay my hand on it and found that it was bigger. I sat up quickly and looked down. I had dark purple stretch marks on my light purple stomach. It looked like I had a volleyball tucked under a shirt. I gasped and shoved myself out of the bed and rushed forward and out into the kitchen where Jake was sitting at the table, talking on the phone.

"Jake!" I squealed. He held his hand up, his finger up.

"yeah, she's been sick for some odd reason, do you know what's wrong Carlisle?" He asked.

"Jake!" I screamed. He whirled around and looked at me.

"May I'm-Whoa! Oh my god!" he screamed.

"I have an alien in my stomach!" I screamed, jumping around. I felt the kicking in my belly and it stopped me. He just stared at it, his mouth open. I heard Carlisle on the other end barking for Jacob to give me the phone. Lashing out I took it from my stunned husband and put the phone to my ear. "Ouch!" I screamed.

"May calm down, when did you start feeling sick?" He asked.

"Earlier when I woke up, I started having my period." I cried.

"You're period?"

"Yes! Now my stomach is the size of a beach ball and it's purple! Not a pretty colored purple but the sickening bruised purple, and earlier something ripped!" I squealed.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. I shook my head, my eye squinting.

"What the hell! I didn't say anything about a baby!"

"I know, but that's usually the only reason your stomach would be like that. Unless it's a tumor or a cancer cell, which I'm pretty sure it's neither of those." He replied calmly in a matter-of-factly tone. I squeaked. "It might be very dangerous for you. It was dangerous for your mother when she had Renesmee because of Renesmee's vampiric cells making her grow so fast, also Renesmee was feeding off of your mother's blood. It'll be very different for you seeing how you are both. Your baby can't feed off of your blood, and the rate at which shape-shifters and vampires grow generally could be a serious problem. On top of that you'll become a major target of it if it is like you. Your werewolf blood will make a feud between its vampire blood, and your vampire blood will create a feud between its werewolf blood. On top of that you won't be able to feed your baby blood the way Bella fed Renesmee seeing how you can't digest human blood, and right now that baby will need all of the human blood it can get, unless it's like you and can't digest it which then it could make it sick." I shook my head and looked at Jake with a fleeting look. He was still staring at me with a shocked expression.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"Come home, we'll take care of you." He said, his voice edging cautiously. I nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave in the morning." I winced, my stomach shifting. The monster in me…shifting. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at Jake.

"What did he say?" He asked, his arms shaking, not because of how mad he was, but out of fear.

"He told us to come home." I replied, laying my hand over my stretched and battered belly. My touch burned the flesh as my stomach shifted. From the outside if felt like a kitten trapped in a plastic bubble. I gasped and gritted my teeth. Jake wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You'll be alright baby, just…take it easy." He whispered. I nodded, my arms wrapping around him tightly. I closed my eyes, tears trickling down my cheeks as they kicked at him, trying to get away from his heat. I couldn't take this. Why was I such an abomination?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 7: To be or not to be.

(POV of Seth)

It's been a few months since Ellie and my vacation in the woods. We were living in Italy –not my first choice of places to go, but it was still pretty good. I had been thinking about it, so much lately. I wanted to. I played with the box in my right pocket, looking out the window. I proposed to her a month ago, and I had created a surprise wedding. I had her fitted for a dress –using the excuse that we were going to go to a formal party in a week- but that was crock. I wanted it to be 100% a surprised…which also I took the initiative into looking through her diary for what she was looking for in a wedding. It was all paid for, now all I needed was to get her to write her vows and get her down there in three days.

Turning I went back to the table and sat down to finish my vows. The front door opened and in came Ellie, holding a million and four bags of groceries –alright, maybe not that much.

"Wow, did you leave any money in the account?" I teased, standing to go help her.

"Ha ha, very funny Seth." She mocked. I kissed her lips, taking a couple bags from her.

"I know, I'm a comic genius." I replied. She laughed and shook her head. I practically skipped to the table and put the bags down. She came up next to me and kissed my neck, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Oo, what's with the affection?" I moaned, looking back at her over my shoulder. I turned around and pulled her to me.

"I haven't had my period for a month." She smiled, kissing me. I looked at her shocked, then smiled.

"You mean?" She nodded. Reaching into a bag or maxi pads and stuff, she pulled out an open birth control box and pulled out the main test. She held it up in front of me. I took it and looked at it. A little pink plus sign! "Oh my god!" I screamed and threw it behind me. I grabbed her and spun her around in a circle, kissing her. "I'm going to be a dad! Holy crap!" I let her go and bent over the sink, hyperventilating. She laughed and rubbed my back.

"Calm down Seth, we do it every single night; it's only to be expected." She giggled. I quickly turned on her and kissed her. Joy was running through me like a stream gushing down hill. I couldn't believe it. Over a hundred years…and I was going to be a daddy! I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, like the joy that was rushing through my veins. She pulled away and hugged me. "You're too sensitive." She whispered. I hugged her tightly. I loved her so much.

My back pocket started to vibrate. She pulled away and slid her hand into my back pocket. She flipped it open and smiled.

"Sam U-oo-ew-lay?" I looked at her confused. I walked around behind her and looked at the phone over her shoulder, my eyebrow cocked.

"Sam Uluey." I replied. She laughed.

"Wow, odd name." She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" The volume was up loud, so I could hear him.

"Hi, who is this?" He asked.

"That's what I'd like to know sweetie." She smiled.

"This is Sam Uluey, I'm the Chief officer of LA Push Washington." He replied. She looked back at me shocked, her hand over her mouth.

"He's a friend of mine." I whispered. She giggled lightly.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Well daddy, you gonna put me in handcuffs?" She questioned seductively. I started laughing, reaching out for the phone.

"What the hell!" he screamed.

"Sam," I laughed into the phone.

"Seth?" He whimpered.

"Yeah," I replied, glaring at her. She smiled and turned around, bending over. I slapped her ass. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around me, kissing my jaw bone. I moaned.

"Hey bud, can I ask a favor from you?" I kissed Ellie's lips.

"Sure dude, what's up?" I replied. Ellie sank her teeth into my collar bone. I fought back a moan as I gritted my teeth.

"Can you, you know, come back for at least a week?" He sounded desperate.

"What for?" I asked. Ellie pulled away and looked at me curiously.

"There's uh…A couple people, looking to sell the house and all of your sisters stuff with it." He explained. I felt my forehead crinkle.

"Tell them to buzz off and build their own house!" I snarled.

"I tried but they said that seeing how I wasn't the rightful owner of it they wanted to talk to you." I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"What's their number?" I barked into the phone.

"They won't talk to you over the phone; they want to see you face to face." He grunted. My arms tensioned. I broke the pen in my hand. Ellie yelped.

"Fine, when are they going to be there?" I asked darkly. I couldn't believe that they were just going to auction off the house while Sam was still living there. _My_ house! When I got there, there was no way in hell someone was going to live through this!

"They'll be here tomorrow." He replied. I nodded.

"Fine, I'll pack up and head out tonight, bastards have a lot of nerve. I'll see you at the airport in the morning." I clicked the phone off and turned to Ellie. "Get your stuff." I replied, a smile on my face, although it felt out of place.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following me into bedroom. I pulled out a few pairs of jeans an a couple t-shirts. That's all I'd really need, seeing how when I headed home I'd have all my old shirts there.

"To LA Push, where I grew up." I replied. She nodded and started to pull out a few shirts and a couple pairs of jeans and two packs of underwear.

"How long are we going to be there?" She asked again. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably a week, at the most." I replied, not wanting to sound like a real dick, but I wasn't in the mood to sugar coat things.

"What's going on?" She asked, halting all of her packing. I looked at her. I sighed.

"The house that I grew up in my entire life is being auctioned off seeing how my parents are dead and my sister died. Her boyfriend is living there by himself now and he's being harassed by these jerk offs, so I have to go down in person and sign off some stupid deal where the house will be switched over into _our_ names so we don't lose it and all of my sisters stuff." I explained. She nodded. I finished packing and went out into the kitchen to put away all of the food. She pulled out a suitcase and put it by the door.

"I'm sorry that this is happening Seth." She replied. I looked back at her. She was putting her hair up into a ponytail I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it; I can go check up on all of my friends now at least." I smiled at her, shutting the fridge. Grabbing my bags I walked out and grabbed the keys to the house. I followed her out onto the front porch and shut and locked the door behind me. Carrying my stuff out to the car, I climbed in on the passenger side –she loved driving so I figured I'd leave that bliss to her- and buckled up. Wedging her suitcase in the back seat she climbed in and started the car. I laid my hand on hers and smiled at her when she looked at me. "Don't worry, they're nice people." I replied. She smiled and nodded. Pulling out of the driveway she headed down the road to the airport. I looked out the window. "That is if Ella isn't there." I whispered.

NFS

Our plane landed in Forks a few hours after boarding –at 4 in the morning. Sam was waiting in the lobby with Jasper and Eng. What an odd combination to have. Jasper I understand it, but Eng? I held Ellie's hand in mine tightly as I met them.

"Hey bud." Sam gave me a hug. I let go of Ellie's hand long enough to return it, then turned and gave Eng a hug.

"So why you bring Jas and Eng?" I asked. Sam looked past me and at Ellie, his eyes dropping to the ring on her left hand.

"In case there are some...complications." He replied. I nodded. I backed up and put my hand on Ellie's shoulder. Surely they knew she was human.

"This is my fiancée Ellie, Ellie this is Sam," I pointed to Sam. "Jasper Hale," Jasper bowed his head slightly, his eyes glued to her face. "And Eng." Eng smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Ellie." He jumped, holding out his hand. She giggled and took his hand, shaking it, then turned and shook Sam's hand, but Jasper wouldn't let her shake his hand. I wouldn't blame him. I'm pretty sure Ellie had some suicidal emotions running around in her, plus she'd be slightly suspicious at how cold his hand was. She let it fall to her side.

"Well, shall we go?" Sam questioned. I nodded and wrapped my arm around Ellie's waist. They all turned and headed towards the door.

"Why does the blonde look like he's in pain?" Ellie whispered in my ear.

"He's had a rough life." I replied in return. I couldn't go into details. She just nodded. Walking out into the parking lot Sam told us to wait by the entrance and dashed off to pull the car around. We were all quiet until Eng broke the silence.

"So you're engaged?" He looked at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, never thought it'd happen huh?" I chuckled. He shrugged.

"I knew it'd happen someday, at least you didn't handle it like a big _baby_ and _run away_ from you're emotions." He replied with a smile. I glared at him. I knew he was hinting. He caught my expression and his smile deepened. "So, what's her full name? Isabella? Or May_ella_?" He carried on. I felt my lip curl up.

"Neither, it's _Eleanor_." I growled. He nodded, his smile never fading.

"I see, that's pretty. I had a grandma named Eleanor." I lashed out at him, punching him in the face.

"Seth!" Ellie dashed forward and grabbed me. Jasper went to work. I pulled away from him, only a little steamy, but Eng was laughing. Ellie pushed me back and glared at me. "What is your problem! How could you hit a child!" She snarled. I looked at her shadowed eyes with a fleeting look.

"Did you hear him insult you?" I whimpered. She shook her head, her hair fluttering into her face.

"It wasn't an insult Seth! My grandma's name was Eleanor!" She howled. I looked past her at Eng. He was smiling at me smugly. I shook my head.

"You don't understand all of it." I muttered as Sam pulled up. I went to push by her but she grabbed my arm.

"Then make me understand it." She told me, most of the harshness out of her voice.

"Are you coming Seth?" Sam called as Eng climbed into the front seat. I nodded.

"I'll tell you later." I promised her. A promise that was going to be broken. I stepped forward and opened the back door for her. She climbed in, then I climbed in next to her. I sat behind Sam, and Jasper sat behind Eng. Which was a good thing because if I had something loose on me I'd strangle his ass with it. Sam started the car and started for the road. We were all fairly quiet, except for Eng and Ellie talking, until we drove past my house. "Hey, why are we going past the house?" I asked, looking back at it.

"We have to stop by Carlisle's first." He replied. I looked at him confused; starting to feel like something else was up. Time to casually talk myself into the truth.

"So," I started as if I didn't care. "Is Ella and Jake home from their honeymoon yet?" I questioned.

"Nope." Sam replied a straight face on.

"They uh…must be having fun then huh?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"They don't call." He replied. I snorted.

"Sounds like her."

"Oh stop being jealous." Eng boomed, a smile on his face. I glared at him.

"There's no reason to be jealous over a narcissistic wench like _her_." I spat. Ellie looked at me shocked. I normally wouldn't talk like this about anyone, let alone a woman. Eng laughed as we pulled into Carlisle's driveway.

"Sounds jealous to me!" He hooted. Grabbing the handle he pushed himself out of the car before it even came to a full stop. Sam sighed.

"When you go inside, just make sure to stay fairly quiet, ok?" He looked back at me. I nodded. I didn't know why, but I wasn't going to question it with Ellie in the car. Jasper climbed out and held his door open for Ellie to climb out. I climbed out of my door and shut it, following Sam to the front door. I was expecting Carlisle to open it, but it was Edward. His face was long and thin looking, like he had been worried.

"Wow Edward, you look like crap." I teased quietly. He flashed me a small smile then nodded. He looked at Ellie.

"Who's that?" He asked. I looked back at her and smiled.

"This is Ellie, my Fiancée." I replied, she smiled and held her hand out. He shook it and turned around heading into the house.

"Come on in, just…be careful and please stay quiet." She nodded. I let her walk in first. The smell was awful. It was the smell of blood, and death. I looked around and saw that all of the furniture was put up and in the middle of the room was a hospital bed. Jake was standing by it. He looked up at me, his eyes drooping. He looked so tired. I grabbed Sam.

"You told me there were guys who wanted to sell off my house!" I snarled quietly. He forced a smile.

"Would you have come if I told you the truth?" I ripped my hand away and stomped over to the bed. I gasped once I saw who it was in it. Ella was laying there, stitches on her stomach, her stomach the size of a beach ball, a blood soaked towel underneath her. She had a large tube shoved down her throat. Her arms were thin, boney. Her eyes were shut. Her flesh was purple.

"What the hell?" I whimpered. Jake stood and came over to wipe some sweat from her forehead. She whimpered. I watched as her stomach twitched. I heard a pop as a tear trickled down Ella's cheek. Ella? I whimpered, my heart crumbling under seeing her like this.

"She's not going to live." Jake sobbed his hand on her cheek. "Neither are her babies." _Babies_? Plural? Two monsters were in there sucking the life from her?

"Kill them." I whispered. He looked at me questioningly. "Kill them off! Save Ella!" I howled. Rosalie snapped her hand over my mouth. Ella jumped a little, her flesh tightening. I could see them moving around in her stomach. There were or four tubes in her hips, leading up to her womb, pumping human blood into the babies. Her eyes fluttered open, her tired looking eyes, glazed over. She smiled at me, her fingers twitching. Ellie gasped. Ella's eyes dashed over to her, her head falling over lazily. She gagged. Carlisle walked forward and took the tube out of her throat, a little blood on the outside of the plastic. She looked worse than Bella when she was giving birth to Renesmee, which was bad seeing how Ella wasn't a mortal anymore.

"Seth?" she squeaked lightly, her voice barely audible. I pulled away from Rosalie and went to her side.

"Yeah, I'm here." I whispered. She turned her boney hand around, her fingers twitching. I hesitated, then grabbed it. "Why are you letting them kill you like this?" I whispered. She smiled, her head starting to fall.

"I…want them…to be born." She whispered her other hand brushing the side of her belly. She looked back at Ellie. "Who…is that?" She asked. I smiled.

"That's my fiancée Ellie." Her eyebrows furrowed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Oh," She went quiet as she stared at Ellie. I couldn't stand being so quiet, not watching her like this.

"Yeah, she's so cool, I never thought I could love anyone this much but alas I found someone." I replied, looking back at Ellie. Ella squeaked.

"Seth, stop." Jake whispered.

"Why? Why can't I talk about how obsessed with Ellie I am? Oh! I'm going to be a dad!" Ella's heart monitor flat-lined. Carlisle dashed forward. Edward grabbed me and pulled me away and rushed to her side.

"Another artery clogging." Carlisle barked. Jake howled in agony. "Alice get me the scalpel." He ordered. Alice dashed off and returned a couple seconds later with a tray of utensils. The smell of pure, spoiled blood drenched the air. "I don't understand, none of her arteries are clogged right now." Carlisle mused.

"It's called shock." Jake snarled, looking at me. I glared at him and snorted.

"What ever! I don't need to take this!" I grabbed Ellie's hand and started to head for the door, but she didn't budge. "Ellie?" I looked back at her. She was stunned.

"Get Xio!" Carlisle hollered. Alice dashed downstairs, seconds later the white haired vampire was hovering over Ella, his hands dashing around the operating area.

"Ellie!" I hollered. She still didn't budge. I stepped in front of her. "What's your problem! Come on!" I barked. She shook her head, her eyes looking horrified.

"How could you just walk away!" She cried. "You used to love her and now you're just going to walk away like nothing's wrong?" She whimpered.

"Key word, _used_!" I snorted. Before I knew it I was hit with a hot body, teeth pulling at my arms. I gasped and rolled around. Jake was in his wolf form…in front of Ellie.

On the other side of the room Ellie was screaming, her hands over her face. Esme moved forward and covered her eyes. I let the heat shutter through me and started to fight back, wolf against wolf. I went for his throat, the strong satisfying thought of ripping his throat out making me feel wonderful.

_You're such a child!_ Jake snarled at me, his teeth bear.

_Look who's calling the kettle black!_ I snarled back, lashing out at him.

_You gave her the option and she chose me!_ He bit my leg. I yelped.

_She chose the more emotionally abusive one! What an idiot!_ I smashed my forehead against his. He rolled back, hitting the wall. Pushing himself to his feet he shook it off and charged at me.

_Why can't you just be happy for us!_ He bit at my throat.

_Why can't you just let me be happy! Why can't you leave me alone!_ I heard a whimper. I stopped same as Jake. I looked over at Ella and saw that she was looking at me, tears in her eyes.

"Con…gratul…ations." She whispered. "For…getting married." She gasped. A scream ripped from her lungs, sending a shiver through my limbs. Jake turned into a human and dashed to her side, wrapping his arms around her. I turned back, my hands over my ears. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't listen to it.

"She's going into labor!" Carlisle gasped. Bella rushed forward, doing all she could to comfort her. Ella screamed again, her voice breaking in the middle of her pall of screams. I couldn't take it. I turned and headed for the door. Once on the porch everything was silent. Ellie ran after me, her body shaking. I held her tightly in my arms and escorted her down the steps. Tj was waiting by the driveway, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. He held out his hand, a pair of car keys hanging from his fingers. I strolled forward, leaving Ellie where she was standing for a second. I grabbed the keys from him hesitantly, then looked at him. He smiled. Reaching forward he grabbed my arm and pressed his lips against my cheek. I looked at him shocked, then saw that it was his way of telling me that he was sorry. Turning he dashed away towards the house.

"Ellie, come on let's go." I whispered. She didn't hesitate. Walking forward she sat in the passenger side. I looked back at the house, the haunting image of Ella burning at mind. I shuttered and ran to the drivers side of the car and climbed in. I slammed the key into the ignition and put it in reverse. I looked behind me and stomped down on the gas. A voice echoing in my head.

_You're such a child._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 8: The End of My Fairytale

Six months roll by since that night. So many nightmares have visited me since. The images of her lying on that hospital bed, her big, pregnant, beach ball belly about to burst. Dark rings around her eyes, tubes down her throat, I.V.'s pumping blood into her stressed and tired veins. As the corner of her lips turn upward into a weary smile, blood bubbles are sucked up through the tube in her throat. I've awoken many nights screaming from these dreams.

I sat at the kitchen table, scribbling on a piece of paper, my chin rested on my palm, waiting for Mrs. Ellie Clearwater to come home from grocery shopping. Our wedding went off without a hitch. Alice, Sam, Alex, Tj, Esme and Rosalie were there, not to mention Eng's pack. Carlisle had stayed back with Jasper and Jake to help Ella. Apparently when the first child came out it ripped the womb apart completely., but on top of that, the uterus had tipped. It was a mixture of trying to keep Ella alive and trying to get the stubborn monster's out.

It took 13 hours to get the first one out, 78 to get the second one out completely. Edward showed up, partially because he couldn't take the devious thought of those monsters.

"All they thought about was killing. May was begging me to tell her what they were thinking hoping for something sweet and loving but I couldn't lie to her. They're saying

"'I want to stay in mama and drain her dry of life.' I told her. The moment she heard it tears came to her eyes and I knew I had done the wrong thing. She became so upset that she started to pound on her own stomach to force that last child out. Jake stopped her though." He explained.

I started doodling on the paper again. For our honeymoon Tj had given us pamphlets to a tiny cottage on an island just off the coast of Asia. We had stayed there for a month and since then I have traveled everywhere -thanks to Carlisle's money he was going to use for Ella and Jake to travel with, but that was before she impregnated herself with Aliens- but Ellie enjoyed this little cottage the most.

I sighed and looked down at what I had written on the paper.

The darkness that surrounds me,

The screaming o your family,

Don't you care how they'd miss you?

Don't you know how to let them go?

They'll suck the life from you

Then oh how all of us will lose,

We love you dear, don't you know?

How quickly that emptiness can grow?

I grabbed it an crumbled it up, tossing it in the charred metal trash can by the stove. Someone must have been awfully upset with something to burn it in the trash can. I bounced my leg under the wooden table, looking around the kitchen. Sighing I looked down at the table. There was a long slice taken from it like someone had put a knife through it. I shook my head and kept writing.

I felt victorious when the line went flat,

But the mood around me was depressed, upset

They all rushed around you,

All with hopes to save you,

But only then did I realize how much I loved you.

God I was morbid! What the hell was possessing me to write poems of her? I sighed and pushed that piece of paper off to the side.

What possessed me to write poems of you?

This I'll never know,

I only wanted to keep it true,

But I was buried in the snow.

The purple tone of your skin,

Made my stomach churn,

Caused the restlessness of your kin,

Made me feel this was something that you earned.

The green line told me a lot,

The tears that filled the room,

Those dreams that I had sought,

The darkness that seemed to loom.

The black vines on your flesh,

Your glossy blue eyes,

Held down by heavy mesh,

Tubes drowning out your cries_. _

The bloody plastic in your throat

Cause the tears welling in my eyes,

Blocking my vision as though smoke,

Oh how I had prayed for lies.

Your beautiful cherry hair,

Lay against you dead,

Hardly seeming vaguely fair,

And how your actions led.

The blood upon your beautiful face,

The sweetest sin of all,

Left in my mouth, a sour taste,

Ripped from your lungs in a screeching pall.

My muscles tension,

Oh why did I have to come?

The cries echoing in unison,

All eyes shedding tears save for some.

Your once goddess cerulean eyes,

That felt like portals to my soul,

Severing and burning all the ties,

And left you weak, left you old.

How thin your small body is now!

Drained away with all your health,

Could lead a human to wonder how?

"it came upon with such stealth!"

What possessed me to write poems of you?

I guess I'll never know,

I just thought to keep it true,

Till you're buried in the snow.

I sat back, rereading it over again. It was good. Morbid but it was good, like, Shakespeare good. Ok well, maybe not _Shakespeare_ or Edgar Allen Po or Robert Frost, hell I didn't even match up to my mom! But I had a reason, I didn't write poetry often. When my mother was alive, before I started to change, her and dad always used to get into little spats.

"All you do is sit around and write!" Dad complained one day after work.

"It's more interesting than _baseball_." She retuned with a smile. He grabbed the poem she was working on and read it.

"Where the action!" He whined. She laughed and grabbed his arm.

"right here." She laughed and grabbed his arm and with her pen wrote _Sue Clearwater's Pet_. I smiled t the memory. God I missed them, so much. Sometimes I wanted to call them and tell them I loved them, but I know they wouldn't be there.

Sighing I put the piece of paper in my pocket and headed for the door. I should definitely start spending more time as a wolf. Pushing the screen door open I stepped out into the chilly air. It was supposed to be early winter , but with the damages of global warming it was pretty warm all year round pretty much everywhere. Half of the sane people didn't want to go to Texas anymore or Mexico because let's face it, the heat in Florida got up to 130 before 4pm and millions died from heat stroke, -and probably drown in their own sweat- and in Mexico is was a _dry_ heat.

Grabbing my shirt I pulled it up over my head and pushed my pants and boxers down around my ankles. Taking a deep breath I let the heat rush through me and turned, I wasn't alone though.

_Whoa! Who's head am I in?_ I asked, my eyes flashing up some Japanese school girls skirt. _Hello_. I smiled.

_Seth?_ A voice I'd never heard before questioned. I cocked a furry wolf brow.

_ugh yeah, who is this?_ I asked, the voice sounded feminine, but at the same time manly, and there was an accent there. _Are you Chinese_? It must have been one of Eng's pack.

_No, how do you not remember me? Vhat a scatter brain. _It laughed.

_Daemon? _Vhat…hmm or was it Aganaki? He laughed.

_You are wrongk. I vill tell you my full name. Taylor, James._ He teased.

_Taylor…James? Tj?!_ I questioned shocked. He laughed and nodded his head.

_Dingk dingk! Ve have a vinner!_ He boomed.

_Why can you speak! I thought you were mute? _I pressed.

_Yes but I am not talking vith my mouth am I?_ He reminded. I nodded.

_I see. What are you doing here? And why are you speaking like that?_ He sighed.

_I am here gettingk a present for Jessie, and you know how my mozer and I moved here a few years ago?" _I nodded. _Ve vere livink in Romania. Zat is vhy I talk like zis. _I felt my jaw drop.

_Dude_ He laughed.

_How are you and Ellie doink? Is she alright?_ He asked. I could see him sitting on the edge of the road. No one paid attention to him which was odd. He just…sat there and watched as Asian's walked by, some holding bags of groceries, some just talking amongst each other. Maybe they thought he was just a big dog? Possibly seeing how nothing normal in nature can be so big.

_We're fine, Ellie's off shopping right now. She's getting big though, pushing seven months pregnant and she's huuuge!_ he laughed.

_Most pregnant vomen get zat vay. _He replied. I could feel the smile on his face.

_How's Ella?_ I questioned, feeling odd for asking. He shrugged.

_She is alive, I suppose. Still bet rizen zough. She is gettink ugly, zough I do not blame her, she haz been srough some serious pain._ He replied. I whimpered.

_Oh man, that only makes me feel worse. Can you show me what she looks like now?_ I asked, sitting in the grass. He nodded. Closing his eyes he started to think about her. I saw her like it was a movie. Her laying in the bed, her body so skinny, almost caving in on itself. Her cheeks were hollow, her arms so skinny you could see all of the bones, and next to her was Jake, looking just as horrible as her. I gasped. _Stop!_ I cried. The image was shut down. _How? How long ago was that?_ I whimpered, crying.

_I can't remember, zat vas just ze last time I saw her. Maybe a veek or so ago. _He replied, sounding like he didn't really care. Why? Didn't he love Ella too?

_Tj? Is it…is it my fault? _I whispered. He laughed.

_No! It is her fault for datink someone vith such a screwed up genes stream! Nosink is vrong vith you. Or do you mean zat she is like zis?_ I nodded. He laughed again. _No, it is her fault for alloving ze babies to be born. She is ze idiot._ He smiled. _Oh! But I have to go, I sink I found vat I vas lookink for. _I nodded, letting him know he was allowed to leave, then I was alone. The sound of a motor boat in the distance reached my ears. I looked off out to sea and saw that it was Ellie, coming back from grocery shopping. I sighed and shook my head, heading towards the dock where we tied up the boat.

"Hey honey." She called as she slowed the boat down. I sat on the dock, wagging my tail. She laughed. "It's so weird knowing I'm married to a dog." She giggled, turning the boat off. Grabbing the bags she held them up. I walked over and crouched down. Taking a large bungee cord thing she laid it over my back and started to balance out the bags. "So any _werewolves_ close by?" She smiled at me. I whimpered. She stopped and looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything, and I didn't want to turn back and be crushed by the millions of bags of food she bought either. She just nodded. "I see, I'll wait till we're inside and human before I ask.

Grabbing onto my scruff she pulled herself out of the boat and onto the dock. It didn't hurt, plus, even if it did I wouldn't protest against it, at least I was helping her somehow. Standing up straight she dusted off her long, strapless yellow moo moo summer dress and started for the house. I rushed ahead and pushed the door open, holding it with my leg. She stopped in front of the door.

"Wow, you're being used as a freaking pack mule and you still hold the door open for me. You're the one who invented chivalry, aren't you?" She snickered. I laughed.

_I wish._ I thought. Walking in she grabbed the door to let me out from in front of it so it would smash into any of the bags. Making my way over to the table I crouched down and backed up out of the bags. Grabbing the cord strap thing in the middle with my teeth I lifted it up and put it on the table, then shifted back.

"Mmm, there's my sexy man." She commented, coming up behind me, giving me a hug. I chuckled as her fingers trailed down my sides.

"I don't think it would be…right to do that to me." I wheezed, feeling the heat from her tongue on my shoulder.

"Why not? Carlisle said we could still have sex even if I was pregnant, it won't hurt the baby at all." She teased, blowing into my ear. I shivered and spun around, wrapping my arms around her -gently. I pressed my lips against hers, my hands finding their usual place on her rump. She moaned and bit my bottom lip.

"We're not…having…sex." I emphasized, then backed away, proceeding to put away the groceries.

"Aww! Why not! You try going 6 months without sex with a sex drive as high as mine." She whined, starting to help me. I laughed.

"You try going 20 years without sex with a sex drive as high as _mine_." I shot back at her. She stopped and looked at me horrified.

"20 years without booty? Damn boy! How did you survive?" She squeaked. I felt my face turn hot as I cleared my throat.

"I had toys." I muttered. She laughed.

"You had hole toys?" She smiled. My hole body turned hot. God she was embarrassing.

"Jake said it would feel good! So I tried it and well, I used it!" I whined. She broke out into a fit of laughter.

"If Jake told you to stick your thing in a light socket, would you?"

"If he said it felt good!" She laughed harder, tears trickling down her face.

"Wow, I never knew my husband stuck a toy in the exit only hole." She panted. I glared at her.

"Shut up, you do it too." I mumbled.

"I'm a girl, if you do it it's considered being gay." She reminded me.

"Well how come it's different for you when we're all suppose to be _equal_?" I shot at her. She laughed.

"Because we _aren't_ equal. You have a penis." She turned around and walked into the living room. I sighed and watched her go.

"Why does that work with everything we argue about? _Why am I so stupid?_

"'_Because you have a penis.'"_ I mocked. "Why do I run fast?

"'_Because you have a penis.' _

"'_Why did the mail man run away?'_

"_Because you have a big penis.'_" I snorted and followed after her. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" I asked.

"Because you have a penis." She replied, sitting on the couch.

"Why does that always work out!" I squealed, sitting next to her.

"Because you have a penis." She giggled. Leaning over she kissed me on the cheek. "And you stick things in your butt." I glared at her.

"I've only done it…uh." I stopped. She smiled.

"How many times?" She pressed, turning to face me.

"no!" I hollered, leaning away.

"no isn't a number, tell me." I sighed. I knew that I had to tell her or else she wouldn't ever let it drop.

"A lot." I replied.

"More than 40?"

"Probably." Her breath stopped. I looked at her. Her cheeks were red and she was smiling. I looked at her worried, until I smelt something very familiar that made my heart race and my face hot.

"Did you like it?" she whispered, sounding breathless. I looked at her terrified.

"Obviously if I did it more than once." I whimpered.

"Did you _love_ it?" She rephrased, her hand on my bare leg, her thumb caressing the inside of my thigh. I closed my eyes. God I felt like the woman of the relationship!

"You want sex…don't you?" I whispered. Her lips pressed against my neck.

"Just answer the question." She whispered, flicking her tongue against my ear. I just sat there, my heart racing.

"Yes." I whispered, breathlessly. "But I love you more." I opened my eyes. She smiled.

"We should have a threesome, me you and one of your other wolf friends." I looked at her like she was deranged and pulled away.

"Eh?" I squeaked. "Why wolf?" I questioned. She laughed.

"Because I love the heat and the way you guys pant and how _wild_ you guys get. Plus I don't think you'd like having smelly vampire in you." She replied. My jaw dropped.

"Whoa! I don't remember me volunteering myself to be the sheath!" I squealed, jumping up off of the couch.

"But you have to, I've never had it from the back and you said you _loved_ sticking things in yours so it makes you the perfect candidate." I snarled and pulled at my hair.

"Oh my god you're crazy! I'm not get bufu'd and that's final!" I hollered, heading towards the kitchen. I stopped at the table, leaning against my fists. Her soft, boney fingers grabbed large healthy handfuls of each cheek and squeezed. I gasped and looked back at her. She was smiling.

"You've had it with one of them haven't you?" She questioned, squeezing harder. I cried out a little, pushing my palms into the wood. "The way you're acting right now, I know you've had it, I can tell." She whispered. "Which one?" I looked at her serious eyes. Was she getting turned on by all of the gay crap that's happened to me? That's absolutely disgusting. And why the hell was I liking my butt being groped like this! I know it was because she was the one doing it to me, it wasn't the act itself, it was the person doing it to me. God I hated feeling like the woman.

"Jake." I squeaked. She let go. I turned around completely and looked at her, pressing my bottom against the table so she couldn't touch it again.

"_Jake!_" She howled, looking completely excited. "How did that happen?" I could tell she was liking this. God she was sick. I sighed. I figured if I told her everything now and got it done and over with then she wouldn't ever bring it up again…ever!

"It was twenty some odd years ago, the second or third day after meeting Ella we had this late night party at my house, the whole town was invited, we had alcohol and drunk drag racing -us wolves did, not the humans- and Jake won and when he got out of the car, he barfed, went upstairs and went to bed. It was my bed he was in so I went up and curled up next to him, next thing I know his hands on my butt, then our lips are touching, then some other things were touching, then we were _more_ than touching which is related to screaming, then we were panting, then we were telling each other we loved each other, then I fell asleep, then I woke up and my butt hurt, then I went to Ella's, saw her naked, went back to my house, we finished the booze, then we were touching again, then Jake left and I was left to cry there on my bed because my butt hurt you happy now?" I explained it as fast as I could. Her jaw dropped. I was so embarrassed. Story of my life. I got laid by a man before a woman. Well, at least it isn't as bad as Jake's life. He was laid by my sister _then_ a man then Ella.

"That," She started off, then looked down at my lap. I wanted to cover it, but I never covered myself in front of her, I found that as showing weakness. "Was probably the hottest story I'd ever heard! You have to tell me in details!" She barked. I screamed.

"Nothing shames you! I'm disgusting!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. She shrugged.

"I'm married to a man who runs around naked with other men in the form of giant dogs who are suppose to be humping legs and sniffing crotches. What does that make _me_?" She asked. I let go and nodded, itching my head.

"Good point." She patted my chest and turned, heading for the bedroom.

"Well, I'm going to take a little nap, don't interrupt me unless you're going to sleep or you want sex." She replied, then shut the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Definition of woman: Man's opposite, wants sex and attention, see page 342 for the word sex. Turning I shook my head and headed for the front door. I had to get out of there for a few moments. I sighed and headed towards the trail that Ellie and I had taken up to the top of a mountain. We hadn't been to the top of it yet but we'd gone hiking through it. Reaching the bottom of the trail -of course I slid on the pants I had left carelessly in the front yard of the house- I started to push my way through the thick bushes. I dodged the trees, walking along the path but at the same time, off of the path. I listened carefully to the chirping of the birds in the trees as I came up the pathway.

About fifteen twenty minutes later I came out into a field. I looked around, the sun blinding me. There was a girl in the middle of the field wearing a pair of leather pants and a long shirt, wrapped up in a dark cloak. But who was it?

"Hello puppy." She greeted, a large grin on her face as her flesh sparkled like diamonds. I looked at her confused, trying to put a name with a face, then it hit me as I thought back to when Renesmee was born. That vampire girl who was so desperate to hurt Bella. Jane.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, my back hunched over a little. I was ready to tear apart my pants to kill her. She shrugged.

"Just wandering around seeing how I can't go back to the Volturi. Oh! And I'm also delivering messages too, but those can wait, they aren't important. First off, how are you? You look really good, you been working out?" She greeted kindly. I stared at her confused then straightened up, still ready to attack her and rip her to shreds.

"Not really." I replied. She nodded.

"You sure? Cause you look really _hot_. If you didn't smell so bad -and if I wasn't wanting Arro- then I would so take that." She smiled, staring at me through narrow eyes. I shifted, feeling uncomfortable that someone as evil as her was calling me hot.

"Uh, thanks but even if all of those things were true, I still wouldn't let you with me." I replied. Her smile disappeared as she gave me an obviously forced, amused pout.

"awww, why not?" She cooed, sounding seductive.

"Because I'm married and you're a freak." I replied, trying to sound as kind as I could. She laughed.

"Aww, oh yeah! How is she? Ellie, I heard you were going to be a father?" She smiled. I nodded. Was she actually holding out a civil conversation with me? That was weird.

"Ellie's fine, yeah, my baby will be born in a couple more months. I can't wait." I smiled, proud of the fact that I could tell someone and brag about it, even if it was to an insane vampire. She clapped her hands.

"Congratulations! What were you going to name it?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well we haven't gone in for ultra sounds, and Ellie doesn't want to, she wants the sex to be a surprise, but if it's a girl I want her name to be Layla Marie Clearwater or if it's a boy Ethan Alexander Clearwater." I reported proudly with a smile on my face.

"Oh those are beautiful names! And seeing how you aren't hanging around those reject Cullen's then your kids will end up normal!" She boomed. I laughed.

"Yeah." Wait! I was laughing?

"It might end up retarded like that _Alice_ or a poser like _Carlisle_ or just weak all together like Esme." She boomed, laughing. I chuckled lightly. "Oh but she also might end up a slut like Mayella or Bella, like mother like daughter you know." She winked. I looked at the ground and nodded. "Oh! Which reminds me of my message!" She pulled out a piece of paper and cleared her throat. "Dear Seth, you don't deserve to be happy with any other woman than me. You imprinted on _me_ and no one else therefore I refuse to let you be taken by anyone other than me. Mayella." My heart pounded. A large explosion went off behind me. I whirled around to see a large cloud of flames and red, turning the sky blood red.

"What was that!" I screamed, my heart pounding. I knew what it was, but I was hoping that she would tell me something else.

"I'm sorry, Ella sent me on a mission to take her out using any means necessary." She replied, her face looking grave. I didn't even stay to listen to the rest of what she was saying. I launched myself into the forest, running along the path, tears streaming down my face. I had to get there, maybe I could save her!

I tripped over a log and sent myself spiralling to the ground. I screamed as an abandoned, rusty hunting knife sliced my side open, but I didn't stop moving. Pushing myself to my feet, I ran, until I reached the opening. The house was gone. The remains burning…smoldering. My heart stopped. My wife…my baby. Gone. I fell to my knees, the tears gushing down my face. I didn't even know how hard I was crying until I felt my lungs cramp up.

"I'm sorry Seth." Jane whispered behind me. I whirled around and slashed at her. She jumped back.

"You! You did this to Ellie!" I snarled, running after her. She glared at me. A sharp pain ruptured through my body, sending me falling to my knees screaming.

"Don't be angry with me Seth, I'm only obeying orders." She growled. That was right that letter by Ella. But it didn't seem like her. She stopped.

"Give…me…the…letter." I wheezed, holding my hand out. She grabbed the paper and slapped it in my hand. I opened it up and looked inside. It was her writing alright, her writing, and her smell. Cullen and death. My arms shook. I couldn't believe it! She was so narcissistic that she got her worse _enemy_ to kill off Ellie? "What did she bribe you with?" I growled, the anger rushing through me.

"Well, she left Arro on good terms, she said that she'd talk to him and get me back on his good side." She smiled. I gasped.

"You…all of this was over a guy?!" I screeched. I forced myself to my feet and rushed at her. She disappeared. I whirled around. I had never been so angry in my life. "I'll kill you!" I screamed. I ran for the edge of the ocean, the smell of burning flesh reaching my senses. I was going to make her pay for that little deal she made with Jane, and then I was going to kill the rest of her family and friends for making her live.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 9: Truth

I sat on the plane, my hair drenched. I found the boat to bee to small so instead I swam to the nearest shoreline. The smell of Ella coming off of the crumpled letter in my hand infuriating me, making my blood boil. In front of me a little boy was sitting on his seat, staring at me with large eyes, his face half hidden by the back of his seat. I glowered at him.  
"Mister?" He questioned, his voice a slight squeak. "Mister why are you wet?" he asked. I ignored him. "Mister?" he pressed. I looked away from him. "Mister?" I continued to ignore him, his staring and his questioning pissing me off even more. "Mister?"  
"What!" I snapped, feeling a strong urge to tear his throat out with my teeth.  
"why are you wet?" He asked again. I bit my bottom lip and glared at him. Sliding forward in my seat I put my face practically right up against his.  
"Because I raped and killed your mother and stashed her body in your swimming pool! Now, if you don't turn around and mind your own god damn business you're going to join her!" I snarled. He stared at me with large eyes, then started crying. I sat back in my chair as the kid climbed out of his seat and ran up to the front of the plane. A large man stood up and came back, standing in front of me.  
"What did you say to my son!" He growled, standing in front of me, trying to be  
menacing.  
"I told him simply this," I sighed, glaring at the father. "Quote unquote, because I raped and killed your mother and stashed her body in your swimming pool, now if you don't turn around and mind your own god damn business you're going to join her." I replied, crossing my arms, leaning back in the chair. He growled and threw his arms out.

"Stand up and I'll kick your ass!" He snarled. I smiled and stood up. He was large, but I was taller and more muscular.

"Is that _really_ what you want to do?" I growled. He stared at me as I towered over him, my arms shaking. I would put his face through the side of the plane and take everyone down with me if I had to.

"Don't talk to my kid again." He stuttered trying to keep his brave face. I snorted.

"Tell your kid to back off and leave strangers who just lost their wife to a jealous homicidal ex girlfriend who's going to travel to Forks and rip her face off." I replied. He looked at me frightened and dashed away to his seat, holding his kid. One of the stewardesses over heard me and came slinking my way.

"Sir, do we have to call the Forks police?" She whimpered. I looked at her and snorted.

"No, just leave me the hell alone." I sat back down and grabbed the pillow in the chair next to me and slammed it over my face.

We landed in Forks a few hours later. Standing I shoved through everyone and was the first one off of the plane. I didn't bother checking out. I figured it was only for people who had luggage. I shoved through the crowds of people and out the front doors. Once outside I grabbed my clothes and slid them off. I strapped them around my ankle and phased, not caring at that moment who saw me. Dashing off into the woods, the hard soil under my feet causing my joints to buzz. I hadn't been a wolf in so long, running that is, and it hurt, but that only fueled my anger, the pain fueled the urges to kill Ella.

I snarled, running through the woods, dodging trees, the anger building up too much for me to suppress it anymore. I needed to get there. I needed to get there and kill her now before I take down all of Forks and LA Push.

The heavy scent of a vampire reached my nose, stopping me in my tracks. Edward? No, it was a blood drinker. Jane? Great, now I could kill her too for listening to such an atrocious request from the fiend.

"Hello Seth." A male voice reached my ears. I stopped. A male blood drinking vampire knew my name? Daemon? A small vampire came out. He looked a lot like Jane. Alec. I phased back to my human self, the wet clothes sticking to my bare legs.

"What are you doing here scab!" I snarled, my fists clenched. He stepped forward, his eyes staring at me blankly.

"You are going to kill Mayella?" He asked. I snorted.

"Yeah what's it to you?" He reached behind him and unstrapped something from his back, wrapped in a white sheet.

"She took something very dear to you, didn't she?" He asked, holding the large object in both of his arms. I nodded.

"You should know, you were helping Jane weren't you?" I cried out accusingly. He stepped forward and laid the object on the ground.

"You should take something dear to her as well; make her pay for hurting you." He replied, backing off. "Torture is the only way she will ever learn, it is the only way they learn anything at all." His voice was monotonous. I looked down at the sheet, my eyebrows furrowed in the center. I stepped forward, Alec taking a couple of back steps, keeping the distance between us.

Bending over, I grabbed a corner of the sheet and pulled it back. A girl. An Indian girl. I gasped. Rena!

"You had her the whole time!" I whimpered, horrified. He smiled.

"Just for an occasion like this. That girl is your fire power Seth." He replied. Turning he started the other way.

"How?" I whispered, looking at the pale flesh of one of Ella's best friends.

"you'll know when the time comes." He disappeared. I thought it over. She was my fire power? How the hell was that supposed to work out? And did I really want to kill Ella so badly that I would defile a corpse? I grabbed Rena's arm and hauled her up onto my back, keeping the sheet between us. Yes, yes I did want to kill Ella that bad.

Turning I adjusted her so she wouldn't fall off and started running again towards the one place I knew she'd be.

I tore through the woods, but stopped a good 20 feet from the back yard. Hunching down I leapt up and took root in a tree. I phased back to normal, laying Rena's body on the branch next to me. Grabbing my pants, I slid them onto my legs and crouched down, waiting for my moment.

I was in that tree a good thirty minutes when the thought occurred to me. If Tj had seen Ella in that state recently, she wouldn't be coming outside anytime soon, in a matter of fact. I was already thinking of ways to get to her and destroy her before the others find me and kill me. I would go in through the bathroom window. It was small yes, but it was also on the more shaded, tree populated part of the house, and they wouldn't need to be in there, unless there was a werewolf using it. I didn't have to worry about that though, what I had to worry about was Edward. I knew that once he got a wiff of was I was planning he would assemble everyone. Suddenly, the back door opened. I crouched down, hiding behind the leaves, expecting it to be Carlisle, or Edward or one of the others. No, it was her. It was my target. I sneered, my muscles jumping wildly with the readiness to attack her, to rip her throat out. My finger tips tingled as I gazed at her. Her bobbed hair. It was short. She never had her hair short, and she had glasses. But god she looked beautiful. Jake came out behind her. They were both normal –except for the slight sagging of their flesh from losing so much weight.

"Are you sure you should have done that?" Jake asked, following her out into the back yard. She laughed and spun around in a circle, her arms out, the wedding ring flashing in the light.

"He deserved it." She replied. Who was she talking about?

"I thought you liked him? You were so torn about leaving him and yet you did that?" He asked, grabbing her hand, spinning her around. She smiled at him.

"He didn't love her! He used her as a substitute, besides, he loves me so I doubt he'll care." She laughed. That was my trigger. I tried to hold myself still, but my hand grasped the corpses arm and before I knew it, I was airborne. She screamed as I pegged her into the soil and rolled away, Rena flopping around like she was a ragdoll.

"Seth!" Jake snarled. He moved forward to attack me but I pushed myself up, my face hidden into behind my hair. He helped Ella to her feet. I must have broken something on her, the way she was clutching her ribs.

"You bitch!" I snarled. "How? How could you ever think that I replaced _you_ with her? You're not even good enough to be replaced with _dog food_." I growled, my hand crushing Rena's arm. The bone snapped in my hand. She screamed, her hands over her ears.

"What are you talking about?" She cried, looking at me frightened.

"You, you killed her!" I screamed, tears gushing down my face. There was silence.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Don't play stupid you succubus!" I cried. I sounded more despairing than angry now.

"Who did I kill Jake?" She squeaked, looking up at him. Anger flooded through me.

"No one, he's just pinning the blame on someone else."

"Is that Rena?" She asked.

"I think so."

"Stop ignoring my question!" I hissed.

"You're questioned doesn't pertain to us!" Jake snarled back.

"Stay out of this!" I ripped my hand away from the corpse, but unfortunately, my hand didn't go alone. Ella screamed, running forward, but Jake grabbed her around the waist. Rena was my fire power? I saw the agony on Ella's face as it sank in. Time to destroy what's precious to her. I snickered. Reaching down I grabbed the corpse by the chest. I sank my fingers into the flesh and all at once pulled my arms in different directions. The flesh tore like paper beneath my hands.

Intestines fell from the fleshy figure, leaving coagulated blood and gore on the lawn. Jake screamed as I proceeded, letting my rage out on the bag of flesh, tearing her to shreds, leaving her on the grass at mine, and even Ella's feet. She screamed, her arms outstretched towards me.

"Oh my god! I have to get someone!" Jake hollered, then was gone, running full speed towards the house. This was it. The moment I'd been asking for. Ella was alone. I snickered, the feeling of the gooey, sticky blood on my arms, and my face making me want to puke. Who would have known that this body would be still so full of blood after all of these months?

"You're next." I growled. This was it, no turning back. I had no humanity left, I lost that when Ellie died -and of course ripping apart a dead body doesn't quite help that equation either. I crouched down and charged at her, but she didn't move, she just stood there and closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks. I ignored it and went straight for her throat. Tackling her to the ground, I put her head through the cement patio just inches to the left side of her head. She didn't scream. She didn't grant me the pleasure of it. I wrapped my hands around her throat and squeezed, my long, unclipped fingernails cutting through the flesh, creating puddles of blood in the craters my finger tips made.

She gasped, her soft, boney hands raising to mine. She touched my fingertips, her large, blue eyes staring into mine, glistening. I squeezed harder. Why was I hesitating? I should be able to rip her apart so easily. She squeaked, unable to get a full breath of air through to her lungs. Blood trickled out of her mouth. This was it. I wanted to stop, I almost did, until the explosion of Ellie's death played over in my head, and that only infuriated me.

A hot body collided with me, knocking me off of her. She rolled over gasping, gagging and choking for air as hot fists flew against my face. What an annoyance. I snapped my arms out and hit Jake in the stomach. He fell backwards, landing awkwardly in the grass. I went to jump on him to finish him off as well when strong, cold arms encased me. Emmett. Jake stood and went to attack me again, but Ella grabbed him like Emmett grabbed me.

"Jasper!" she squealed. Great, the emotion controller. I felt angry, then a little peeved, then calm. Jake stopped struggling against her. She came forward, her hands wrapped gently around her maimed throat. I tried my best to fight against Jasper and attack her, but effort was obviously forced. "Seth," She whispered.

"Stay away from me you murderer!" Cried out, kicking at her. She stopped.

"Murderer? Seth, tell me what happened." She let her hands drop, the blood from her neck drenching her chest. Carlisle rushed to her side to take care of it but she shrugged him off.

"You know damn well what happened!" I snarled.

"Obviously she doesn't so stop being a Jackass and tell her!" Jake snarled back.

"Back off!" She snapped on him. He stopped. She turned back to me and stepped forward. "If you won't tell me, then I'll have to guess." She whispered. "First off, how's Ellie? Did you guys have the baby yet?" The blood burned in my veins. I screamed, snarling at her. She pulled away from me as if she'd been slapped in the face. "I see who the victim was. Seth, I didn't kill her." She whispered.

"You're a liar!" I growled. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the crumpled piece of paper and threw it at her. She caught it and opened it up. She looked at it confused, her lips pursed.

"Seth, I didn't write this." She whispered. I laughed.

"I know it was you Ella, you write just like that! And you conned Jane into doing the dirty work!" I snarled. She shook her head.

"No, Seth, I used to write like this, but I don't make my _T_'s or my _A_'s like that anymore." She mused, looking over the letter. "And that's not how I ever signed my name. It's too neat." I stopped and looked at her confused. "Jane you said?" She looked at me. I nodded slowly. Ella didn't write that?

"This isn't good." Carlisle mused.

"What could she want?" She asked, looking at him.

"She's very bitter with us at the moment, even more so with you." He replied. She nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. "So, she's trying to get us to attack and kill each other." Carlisle mused. Ella held her hands over her mouth and turned, making her way towards the house. Automatically Jake followed her, followed by everyone else –except for Carlisle who had taken the liberty of cleaning up the destroyed corpse. I followed them inside. Standing in the doorway I stared at the two clothed, crying babies, craddled in Ella's and Jake's arms. Ella looked worried, contemplative, as she held them to her chest. I didn't step inside, I didn't deserve to.  
"it's going to get dangerous." She whispered, sitting in the dark room. "They're so vulnerable, so weak." She looked down at her babies.  
"We should move." Jake commented. Ella nodded.  
"But I'm afraid. This whole families been targetted, they can't stay with us. And if we brought them with us as we moved, then it'd only be us two holding them off, but if they were here, Carlisle and the others would be put in danger trying to fend of my children. You know I can't let that happen." A tear trickled down her cheek. Jake looked at her confused.  
"What are you saying?" He almost growled.  
"They aren't safe with us." She repeated.  
"Have Carlisle take care of them until they're old enough, then they can live with us." He pleaded.  
"Carlisle's been targetted to!" She cried. I watched as she buried her face in the baby blanket. Her babies stopped crying, knowing that she was sad.  
"I'll take them." I looked at the stairway. Eng stepped forward, his long white hair fluttering behind him. They looked at him confused, Ella's eyes sort of pleading.  
"What would that accomplish?" Jake shot at him. Eng snickered.  
"We have a larger pack and multiple hiding places. Plus, we're not even known by the Volturi. We are no target to them, so they'd be the safest with us." He replied. Tj squeezed in the doorway beside me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. Eng shot him a glare. "Enough talking about this, no need to spread out uneccesary information." He replied, he walked by them and shoved in between Tj and I. I was beginning to hate Eng with a serious passion.  
"Someone's being a prick." I muttered. Tj laughed.  
"I wouldn't talk Seth, at least he didn't attack May." Jake spat at me. I looked at him guiltily. She glared at him.  
"Jake, it wasn't his fault, blame me." She whispered.  
"Why should we blame you?" He growled.  
"You didn't do anything wrong Ella, it was me." I replied.  
"No, I came off as jealous that night you brought Ellie to me." She whispered. I shook my head.  
"You were in pain Ella, you weren't jealous!" I reminded her.  
"I was jealous." She looked at me. I gasped. She stood up and took her child from Jakes arms. He was reluctant to let go. She craddled her children, carrying them to the back porch by Tj. "Tj, can you do me a favor?" She asked, a look of worry in her eyes as she looked at him. He nodded. "Can you run and tell my father to come home? Get my mother too." She whispered. He nodded. Turning, he headed through the house to the front porch. She waited until a loud eerie howl pierced through the air, the sound of heavy wolf paws slamming against the hard earth. She stepped out onto the wood and looked up at the abnormally sunny sky. All of the Cullens, and all of the wolves were gathered around. Eng was standing at the bottom of the steps. She looked down at her children and hushed them as they started to cry again. "My sweet babies, I will die before I let them hurt you." She whispered her voice breaking. Jake came out behind her, his eyes were wet. Why was he so worked up about these ones when he had told Carlisle not to save the first ones?  
"May, let me see them please." He whispered. She turned and handed them off. He held them tightly in his arms, kissing them goodbye, then he handed them back to her. Crying, she turned to Eng and hugged them one last time, breaking out in the most pitiful sounding cries ever. Eng took them and held them tightly in his arms.  
"I'll take care of them as if they were my own." He replied. Turning, he nodded to the rest of his pack and disappeared towards the woods. This was all my fault.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 10: Some Problems, resolved

I sat on the back porch, letting my flesh get soaked as the rain came down hard, the sound of Ella's family inside talking noisily about her rash decisions. Edward was even angry. But I didn't understand it. If Edward had read their minds inside of the womb, how the hell did he care about them?

Off to the side, the squishing of grass reached my ears. I looked off to the side by the pool. Tj had come back about thirty minutes ago with Edward and Bella, and the moment Edward got in the house and Ella told him what happened, he flipped. Bella was disappointed as well, but Ella didn't care.

"it was the best for my babies, they'll be taken care of, I know they will."

"Hey Tj," I smiled at him as he walked forward. He returned my smile. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt and a feminine pair of short shorts. He sat next to me. I had to admit, it was odd how he dressed, but yet again, I liked any assortment of clothing that made me feel more nude. Of course, I had to be careful not to change without taking them off first.

He sat next to me, his body drenched in water, even more than mine. He smiled and leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine. I laughed and pushed my forehead against his. His wet hair stuck to his cheeks as he pulled his head away and looked out over the woods. His smile was almost creepy. Looking down at his hands, he turned to me and started to sign language.

"Why don't I go inside? I don't belong in there, not after I had done that to Ella, and Rena? I'm a mutt, a reject dog that deserves to be locked up outside through all weather, rain, snow, hail…" I paused and looked at the sky. A streak of lightening flashed, causing him to jump. "Lightening." I added. He glared at me, crossing his arms. I looked at him with a light expression and laughed. "It's alright Tj, I'm fine with what I deserve." I replied.

Rolling his eyes he stood up and walked out onto the grass, then turned to face me. He got down on his hands and knees and made light, barely audible barks. I laughed as he started to jump around on his knees and hands. I shook my head.

"I thought _I_ was crazy, crazy." I joked. He stopped and smiled at me. He was covered in mud now, from head to toe, all the way up his thighs, all over his stomach. He had completely plastered his white shirt in brown. He stood up and looked down, displeased with his work on his shirt. "You might want to go shower before you decide to walk into Carlisle's house." I opted. He chuckled quietly and gave me a thumbs up. Turning he headed toward the front of the house. I just laughed. Poor kid. Behind me the sliding door opened. I whirled around. It was Ella. She was in a long, knee length t-shirt -which was probably a dress on a human- and a pair of jeans. "Ella?" I gasped, feeling like I shouldn't have been there.

Standing, I gave her a quick apology and started to climb off of the porch. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Seth, you don't have to stay out here." She replied. I shook my head.

"No, I do, I attacked you for god's sake! I tore apart a dead girl!" I whimpered. She sighed. Holding onto my arm, she slid her hand down so that her hand was in mine. Turning she headed inside, pulling me along with her. Edward was talking to Jake, and judging by the chat in the room, no one favored Ella's choice of action. She pulled me right by everyone, my pants leaving a trail of water through the kitchen and across the rug in the living room. She pulled me upstairs and into the bathroom.

Grabbing a towel she handed it to me, helping me dry off.  
"Seth," She whispered as I shook it through my jaw bone length hair. I looked at her, resting the towel around my neck. "Do you think what I did was bad?" She whispered, her hands cupped in front of her. I shifted. She was asking _my_ opinion on what _she_ did? I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe I could make it up to her by not acting like a dink? Would that help?

"I don't think so, you were only looking out for your kids." I replied. She nodded slowly.

"They're so mad at me for letting them go like that." She whispered. Turning she made her way towards her bedroom. I followed her.

"They shouldn't be, you were only thinking of their safety." I repeated. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the glass wall.

"Right now, little Moku would be crying. He always cries this late at night." She whispered. I cocked my eye brow.

"_Moku_? You named one of your kids Moku." She nodded. I sighed. The poor kid was going to get the crap kicked out of him. I walked over and sat next to her. "Ella? Who were you talking about earlier? Right before I attacked you?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed.

"One of my friends. He had this huge crush on me, but I found him cheating on his girlfriend so I found a way to break them up." She shrugged. "They were just going to hurt each other." She explained. I nodded.

"I see, I thought you had been talking about me that day." I whispered. She shook her head.

"No Seth, I only talk good about you." She grabbed my hand and pressed it to her cheek. "I missed you so much, and everyday I felt so awful for choosing Jacob over you, but I love him so much that it hurts when I choose you over him." She whispered. I looked at her shocked, my heart pounding hard in my chest. Here was the girl I had tried to kill, the girl I replaced, the girl I didn't care if she died…and here she was, still loving me.

I pulled my hand away from her and grabbed her shoulders. I shoved her back onto the bed and pinned her wrists to the mattress. She gasped as I jammed my lips against hers.

"Seth stop!" She squealed, struggling against me. I kissed her hard again, climbing on top of her, shoving my knee in between her legs. She bit my bottom lip hard. I pulled away. She slipped off of the bed and headed for the door, but I was so persistant. I stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards me. I slammed her against the wall and kissed her again. "Get away from me Seth!" She hissed, trying to push me away. I dragged my tongue across her bottom lip. A sharp sting went through my cheek. She had slapped me, hard. I felt anger rip through me. Grabbing her I pulled her to the floor and forced my lips against hers, sucking on the tongue that was trying to push my lips away with. I could smell the heat. From both of us, but she was struggling so hard. It was hard for me to keep her down, her fists jolting my fingertips from the floor as I tried to shackle down her arms. I spotted the glimmering of her wedding ring. Reaching up I grabbed it and pulled it from her finger, throwing it to the opposite side of the room. I smiled as I watched it hit the wall and bounce off, but as I looked back down at her, I was greeted by a closed fist. It smashed into my fist, knocking all of the sense out of me, breaking my nose.

She stood up and walked across the room, grabbing her ring. She stomped over to the door and ripped it open. My heart started pounding. I was going to lose her, the only one who wasn't mad at me for what I'd done.

"Ella don't leave me!" I cried. She stopped and whirled around, glaring at me. She was crying, but so was I.

"Why shouldn't I Seth? I'm married!" She hissed. I held up my hand, showing off the wedding ring.

"So am I." I cried back. She looked at me shocked, the depressed.

"You…you two had gotten married already?" She whispered. I nodded, starting to cry.

"I miss her so much," I sobbed. I was a complete mess. "My love, my baby, my wife is gone." I was hysterical now. "I just, I saw that wedding band, I knew it wasn't from me, I wanted to feel like I used to before I left, before Nessie was gone." I pushed myself onto my bottom and pushed my knees to my face. I felt awful. I couldn't believe that I had done that to her. There was nothing. She must have left.

I felt cold arms wrap around me. I gasped and looked up. She was hugging me tightly. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes, then pressed her lips against mine. I pulled away.

"I can't now." I whispered. "It was wrong of me to do that to you." She laid her head on my shoulder. We sat there quietly for a few minutes, being showered in moonlight. "Ella?" I squeaked.

"Hmm?" She kept her head on my shoulder.

"If your kids were thinking such awful things, why does your family love them so much?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"What were they thinking?" I looked at her.

"They were thinking on how they didn't want to leave you, that they wanted to kill you." She looked at me shocked, then nodded.

"Their thoughts change so much. It went from _I want to kill her_ to _I'm hungry_ to _I love you mommy, can I hit daddy?_" She giggled. I looked at her shocked, then looked around.

"O…k. Sounds to me like you birthed a couple unnatural skitzo's." I snorted. She laughed.

"They take after their mother." She winked at me. I laughed and shook my head. Should I tell her of Jake? I waited a couple minutes, letting the quiet sink back in.

"Ella?" I questioned again. "If I tell you this, promise me you won't get mad with Jake." She pulled away and looked at me incredulously.

"Is it a lie?" She accused. I shook my head.

"I can't lie to you Ella." I whispered. She nodded.

"Then go ahead." She pulled way from me and sat next to me. I sighed, my heart pounding. I was afraid of doing this.

"Ella, when you died, Carlisle had a chance to save your kids." I whispered. "They were alive when they had been ripped out, so alive that they were crying. Carlisle began to gather them up to take care of them but Jake told him to leave them alone.

"'I'm not ready Carlisle. I can't be a dad, I can't take care of them on my own.'

"'So are you just leaving them to die?' Carlisle countered. He nodded.

"'I'm not responsible enough, plus, I hate children' he chuckled dryly. 'I can't take care of them, not without their mother.'" Ella gasped, her eyebrows furrowed.

"'Let me take them.' Xio told Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and just handed them over. Xio said that day that he was taking them to the Volturi to ask about what would be done, and Jake told him to do whatever he wanted with them, experiments, target practice, he just asked for his memories of you to be erased." I whispered. She looked down at her lap.

"Is that why he sounded so reluctant when he found out I was alive?" She whispered. I was afraid to answer. I nodded slowly. She glowered down at the floor, her arms crossed. "I wish I would have known."  
"I don't know why he's so…deeply loving towards the kids now." I whispered. She shrugged.  
"Probably because he doesn't have to take care of them by himself. If I were to have died giving birth to them, he probably would have killed them off as well." She replied acidically. I looked at her hurt. Jake wouldn't have done that, I'm sure, he's just…he was just afraid, like I had been when I found out that I was going to be a father. I was happy, but I was terrified a the same time.

"No, Jake loves you, he was just…scared, that's all. He's always had a thought that he wouldn't be a good father, or husband. This is a completely new thing for him, but he wouldn't kill them because he's lazy." I replied. She looked at me, her blue eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Seth?" She whispered. I looked at her, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end as I repeated the sound of her soft voice whispering my name inside my head.

"Yeah, Ella?" I replied. She smiled then looked down.

"Thank you for coming back, even if it was to kill me." My heart pounded in my chest. I looked down and nodded.

"Can I ask one favor? Although I know I don't deserve it." I whispered. She looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, anything Seth." She whispered.

"Can you kiss me, one more time, this time, as single friends?" She looked at me shocked, then reached down and took the ring off of her finger. I removed my ring and held it tightly in my hand. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against hers, her sweet taste making my tongue numb. I took the ring and slid it on her finger. She pulled away and looked at it confused.

"What is this?" She whispered. I smiled.

"Now you own my heart." I whispered. "And as long as that ring remains whole, and existing, I will always love you." She looked at me, a couple tears trickling down her cheeks. She smiled.

"I will always love you too, Seth Clearwater." I pressed my lips against hers one more time, this time as a goodbye kiss. One that hurt.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 11: Meeting

(Two years after Mayella gave her kids to Eng, small skirmishes' had been fought but no large attack by Jane or Alec)

I sat at on my bed, looking at the rug beneath my feet. It's been a while since I had gone to Ella's, and I was going to keep it that way. Her and Jake had gotten into a couple fights, pretty bad ones too. He found out that I kissed her –because Edward had told him- and he spent three days yelling at her, but being Ella, she knew how to shut him up. She left the state.  
She came back a month and a half later, her hair was long again. Jake kept asking where she had been but she ignored him, then he started telling me that I wasn't allowed to be near her –which was a total blow off of my mind because I hadn't seen her that whole month, in a matter of fact, I didn't even know that she had left.  
The phone rang. I sighed and looked at it. _Just let it ring Seth, just let it ring_. I thought to myself. But the ringing lasted forever. On and on it just rang and rang and rang. Finally, standing up I grabbed it and clicked it on.  
"Hello?" I greeted.  
"Seth! You coming over for the cook out?" It was Sam. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"Nope."  
"Why not?" He whined.  
"Because Jake doesn't want me around." I replied simply, falling back on my bed.

"Jake may not want you around, but Ella does, and so does everyone else." He replied. I heard the sound of a car horn honk.

"Really?" I questioned, rolling over onto my stomach, looking out the window. It was sunny today.

"Yep," The sound of roaring could be heard.

"What the hell are you doing?" I laughed.

"Driving." He replied, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Naughty, naughty, there isn't anyone who breaks the laws more than cops." I laughed, teasing. He laughed. The sound of the roaring got louder. Suddenly out front the sound of tires squealing could be heard. "What the hell?" The phone clicked off. I looked at it confused. The sound of the front door opening reached my ears. Suddenly Sam busted through my door. I screamed as he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "Let go! I can't go!" I screamed, kicking. He lifted me off the ground. I continued squirming. He sank his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed and stopped kicking. "You're rabid! I should put you down!" I squealed, trying to pull my shoulder out of his mouth. He laughed and practically jumped down the steps.

"You're under arrest." He hollered, walking out on the porch. Some old ladies who were walking their dogs stopped to watch.

"Don't you dare put handcuffs on me jerk off!" I snarled.

"Hello Sam." One of the ladies called.

"Hello Rose, how are you?" He called back.

"Don't ignore me!" I snarled.

"Oh I'm doing well. I never knew you were into guys like that." She smiled. We both stopped. I looked back at him and made a disgusted face.

"Oh yes, we do it every night." He replied, smiling. He grabbed a handful of my junk, squeezing. I wheezed, pain ripping through my hips. I couldn't breathe. The girls looked at each other and tittered something that sounded like _Oh how exciting_. He held onto me, his fingers digging in around it as he headed down the porch and threw me in the back seat. Slamming the door shut he locked them and climbed in the driver's side. "You take care ladies." he called out, starting the car.

"Alright, you two be careful, don't hurt each other." they replied. He waved to them and pulled out of the driveway.

"You know, you didn't have to tell them we were gay." I grumbled as we left LA Push. He just simply laughed. I sat in the back, my arms crossed as I watched the houses and the trees rush by us. We pulled off onto the hidden path and up the driveway to the Cullen's house. Tj was on the front porch _talking_ with Alex. Sam hit the siren and they jumped. Tj smiled and waved. I rolled down the window. "He kidnapped me! So anyone who doesn't want me here tell them to blame Sam!" I hollered out. Alex laughed.

"But Tj loves it when you're here!" he hollered back. I laughed. Tj hauled off and hit him in the arm, not terribly hard, but it was enough to make Alex recoil and rub his arm, of course he kept the smile on his face. I laughed harder.

"Wow, the people we know." I chuckled. Sam smiled at me in the rearview mirror as he parked in between Rosalie's convertible and Emmett's jeep.

"And just think we're the center of it all." I snorted.

"Under exaggeration times seven." He laughed and turned shut the car off. Putting the keys in his pocket he opened the door and climbed out. Coming to the back he grabbed the handle and opened my door. That's what I hated about cruisers; you couldn't get out of the back from the inside.

"Seth!" I looked up. Ella came rushing down the steps. I smiled as she threw her arms around me. I felt my heart pound as I hugged her back, feeling warm inside. "Wow, you look good. Emo but good." She giggled, pulling away. I laughed and looked down. I was still in my Pj's. I was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a long black T-shirt.

"I'd look better if I was actually allowed to _change_ before Sam kidnapped me." She smiled and nodded.

"Or naked." I laughed, snorting a couple times.

"That makes two of us." He replied winking. She giggled and pressed her lips against mine quickly.

"May!" Jake snarled from the doorway. She whirled around and looked at him. He had his arms crossed, his eyes burning with a glare.

"It's just a friendly kiss Jake! Get the stick out of your ass!" She snapped. My jaw dropped. I'd never heard her snap like _that_ before.

"Well if you'd stop pushing yourself on people maybe I wouldn't be so damn protective!" He snarled. She blinked, looking like she was slapped in the face.

"Excuse me?" She laughed. "Me? Push myself on people Jake? Look who's calling the kettle black!"

"I don't recall having sex with _Sam_!" He hollered his fists clenched.

"And I don't recall having sex with Leah either! Your own family member you incest bastard!" She snarled back.

"Whoa! Ells calm your hormones!" I whimpered.

"At least I didn't make out with our son!" He snapped back. Everything was quiet.

"Anytime you want a divorce Jacob! Just tell me and I'll gladly leave you!" She growled. He looked at her shocked. Had they been fighting so badly lately?

"I just want you to stop kissing people you're not married to!" He snarled in return.

"Well if I'm not mistaken you kissed _Malinda_!"

"And you flipped out on her! I wasn't romantically involved with her! You were with Seth!"

"You were too!" I hollered. They both stopped and looked at me. I pinched my lips together and looked away. Jake's face darkened in color as he blushed.

"You were romantically involved with Seth?" She asked looking at him.

"I was drunk." He barked quickly.

"You…got drunk and made out with Seth." She repeated slowly.

"It was more than making out." Sam muttered. She whirled around, her eyes wide and wild with curiosity.

"Did you go all the way?" She smiled at me. My face turned hot.

"Uh,"  
"May stop, it's a tender subject."

"Yeah."

"I want to hear the details!" She squealed. I ran past her and to the porch, stopping next to Jake. I looked at her horrified. That's what Ellie had said the day she died.

"No!" We both squealed at the same time.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"No!" Jake howled, his face turning almost a cherry red.

"Reenactment?"

"No! You freak!" I squealed. Jake laid his hand on my waist and started to lead me into the house. Ella continued to follow us, begging for us to show her what we had done.

"Edward can you tell your daughter to stop harassing us?" Jake questioned. He looked at the hand on my waist, and then smiled, trying to fight back laughter.

"Please show May your little…session."

"Edward!" I snarled. Jake hissed.

"I'm sorry it's just, Jake is thinking so wildly about it right now, everything in deep details." I looked at Jake questioningly. He buried his face in his hand. I moved away from him and shoved out onto the back porch. I didn't want to be around Ella and Jake, especially not when the truth was out and about.

"Hi fudge packer." Emmett greeted. I glared at him.

"You're next dude." I muttered. He laughed and held his hands over his butt. Bella was at the grill, flipping chicken and hamburgers. Ella came out and leapt the steps, landing in the grass.

"Has anyone heard from Eng?" She asked. No one answered. She grunted loudly and tugged at her hair. She had been keeping intact with Eng for the first year, but then he had just…stopped changing. "I'm going insane! I want to know if he's alright." She whined, pacing back and forth. Bella turned around and gave her a tight hug, comforting her.

"I'm sure he's fine." She replied. I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. I turned around confused. Tj was smiling at me. I laughed and gave him a hug. He hugged me tightly, a slight wheezed escaping his lips.

"How are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders, still smiling. Leaning forward he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I laughed and pulled away. "Maybe you should stop doing that; people are going to wonder about us." I joked. He laughed and pushed himself into my arms. I looked at him confused as he stood there, practically cuddling me. I looked around. Some of the others were looking at me with snickers. I swallowed hard and shifted, but he didn't move away from me. He leaned up and pressed his lips against my chin. I pulled away. "Whoa dude! Do you by any chance have the hots for me?" He looked at me, his cheeks turning red.

"And you're just figuring this out?" Alex boomed. I looked at him confused.

"Seth, Tj has had the hots for you for a while now. Since you and your girl got married." Jessie explained. I looked at him shocked. He smiled and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it up, flashing off his stomach. I looked at it. It was smooth, almost muscle-less. He smiled at me.

"Tj," I shook my head, sighing. "Flashing me your feminine stomach isn't going to turn me on, so stop seducing me." I replied. He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around me once more. He brushed his face on my neck. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Behind us, the sound of snapping twigs reached our ears. Everyone went quiet and stared at the woods. Tj even did me the favor of backing off.

We all waited. A man crawled out of the woods, his arms long, slender. His body was lanky, and thin. His skin was slightly tanned, his fingernails long. He wore a pair of loose pants, a long, loose Sari type of shirt, his hair pulled back into a short, spiky ponytail. Everyone stood up. Behind him a woman came out. She looked almost just like the man, her long hair pulled back into a long braid. She wore a short shirt and a pair of long, tie side pants. Her stomach was smooth, and flat. My heart stopped. She was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Carlisle questioned, moving to the front of our group. The boy moved forward, a defiant smile on his face. He stood up straight. God he was tall! He must have been about 7'1" at least!

"Who wants to know?" He snickered. Everyone raised their defenses'.

"Cool down brother." The woman spoke. Her voice sent chills through my body, my heart pounding, racing like wild. I couldn't stop staring at her, her beautiful features. Her thin body, her well defined lips with which her upper lip was slightly larger, fuller. Her nose was small, with a narrow bridge. Her cheeks were speckles with light freckles. Her eyes were light blue and filmy looking. My body caught on fire.

"Tell us who you are." Edward demanded.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" The boy chortled.

"Or we'll tear you limb from limb and stash the pieces." Alex butted in. The wind blew in towards us. Their blood was so strong! It was sweet and delicious smelling. It was like, it made their external appearance even more attractive –which unfair seeing how they were gorgeous on the outside.

"Tear me," He smiled.

"Enough Moku." A voice said behind them. Ella gasped her eyes wide.

"M-Moku?" Eng stepped forward from the woods, his long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Where's Mayella?" he asked, a smile on his face. Ella stepped forward. She was shaking. Eng smiled. "Hello Mayella, it's been a while, how are you?" She didn't say anything, she just squeaked. No one knew why she was acting this way. A cluster of tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Moku? Is that my-" Eng nodded.

"Moku, Enli, meet your mother, Mayella." They looked at each other, and then back at Ella shocked, their eyes wide.

"_She's_ our mother?" Moku howled, pulling away from his sister, his hands clasping over his mouth. Ella looked at him hurt. Eng raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked. Moku looked at her and caught the hurt expression and laughed nervously, itching his head.

"It's just," He paused and dropped his arms. "I thought she was hot."

"That's my son!" Jake howled. Moku looked at him shocked. Eng nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's your idiot father Jacob." Jake glared at him. Moku smiled and raised an eyebrow, looking at Jacob carefully.

"He's hot too." Everyone just stared at him. Enli shook her head, her hand over her eyes.

"Stop being a horn dog." Moku laughed.

"I can't help it." Ella moved forward, slowly, her eyes still wide. Moku looked at her confused. Then suddenly he just ran at her, tackling her to the ground. "Oh mommy I haven't seen you in so long!" He cried. We all just stared at him. Was he retarded? She cried, slightly confused, but she hugged him tightly.

"He's such a boob." Enli replied. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Ella. She laughed lightly and hugged her children tightly –Moku doing some unnecessary howling into his mothers chest. "Stop being a drama queen!" Enli slapped him. He stopped and glared at her as if he hadn't been crying at all.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see her do you." He said flatly.

"And you have no idea how retarded you sound, do you?" She shot back. He stuck her tongue out at her. She returned it.

"I have to introduce you to your family." Ella cooed, moving her daughters hair out of her face. Pulling away she smiled and started to point, but Moku rushed forward and threw his arms around Carlisle.

"Great granddaddy Carl!" He howled. Carlisle laughed and hugged him. "Great grandmamma who is looking extremely hot right now Esme!" He hugged her.

"So I take it you know your family." Ella smiled. Enli nodded.

"Yes, Uncle Eng spent a lot of time telling us stories about you all." Ella smiled. Moku went back to his mother's side. She reached out and hugged them one more time. Such a weird day, I get kidnapped, people found out I was wrecked by Jake, Ella's kids come back and last but not least….I think I imprinted.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 12: Enli Elizabeth Black

Koibito- Japanese word for Lover or a name for lovers who are not married.

Ella brought the kids around to meet everyone face to face…except me. Well I kind of helped that out. I slightly hid from them. I wanted to meet Enli, not Moku. Moku reminded me of a crack head. I waited until he was sitting next to his grandfather, Enli up and about, talking with Rosalie and Alice. I stepped forward.

"H-hi." I whimpered. She didn't look back at me. I continued to walk forward, a knot forming in my throat. "H-hi-" My foot caught on Jasper's chair and I fell forward. I ended up falling, knocking a drink from one of the twins hands -Nathaniel- the cup flying across the open air, slamming into the back of Enli's head, drenching her. She gasped as the ice slid down her back. She turned around and glared at me. I stared at her frightened, my heart pounding. Everyone was laughing at me. I sat on my knees and looked down, my hair covering my face. Oh man I was a dope!

"That was smooth." a woman's voice commented. I looked up to see her standing over me. My face turned hot as she reached down. I grabbed her hand and stood up. I chuckled nervously and itched my head, still holding onto her hand. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Her scent was making me wild.

"ha ha ha! That doesn't happen all the time!" I laughed, my ears hot. She smiled and looked at me incredulously.

"Sure it doesn't." She giggled. I smiled.

"My name is Seth Clearwater." I greeted shaking her hand. She shook it back and nodded.

"My name you know, but just to keep it formal, my name is Enli Black." She replied. I smiled at her.

"Is your first name Native American?" I asked. Oh no, let's just hope my nerd moments don't chase her away! She looked at me shocked then smiled at me sweetly, her white teeth shining.

"Yes it is." She replied.

"Do you know what it stands for?" I asked. I loved knowing the meanings for Indian names. She nodded and looked like she was thinking.

"Hold on." She shifted uncomfortably and reached down the back of her pants. She pulled out an ice cube and dropped it on the ground. "Ok, I believe it's a boy name that means _I saw a dog_." She replied. I smiled, almost laughing.

"Well, you're name tells the truth." She laughed.

"Yeah, I looked in a mirror." She winked. My heart busted. Too much adrenaline from being around her. She was so cute! She looked at me worried and cocked her head to the side. "You ok? Your heart is beating so fast." She reached forward and laid her hand over my chest. My face turned hot again. I nodded.

"So uh," time to change the subject. "Do you know what your brother's name means?" She snorted.

"Oh Gay lord? I don't know, it probably means _I'm gay and have a nasty habit of sticking things in my mouth that aren't supposed to be in there_ or _I have two holes that are vacant_." She retorted. I looked at her confused, a smile on my face.

"I take it you don't like your brother?" She looked at me shocked then shook her head.

"It's not that, it's just…he can't keep his pants on the whore." She snorted.

"I love you too sis!" He hollered. I looked over. He was staring at us. She flipped him off. He made it look like he caught it and shoved it down the front of his pants. I laughed and shook my head. What a freak.

"Hey butt hole! What does your name mean!" She hollered. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I think it's Japanese for wood or tree." he replied. She nodded.

"Ah, the thing you get when you look at guys." She replied. I laughed.

"What?" He looked at her confused then smile. "Oh! A _wood_! You're funny sis, comical genius, you should be awarded with a medal, _Funniest handicap of the year_." She grabbed a glass plate and whipped it at him. He smiled and slightly turned his head. The glass plate shattered. Ella screamed as shards of glass showered down around him. "That was mean sis, you made mama scared!" He hollered, looking at Ella. She looked at him terrified, then smiled nervously.

"It was just a shocker, that's all." She giggled, embarrassed. Moku laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Jake rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. Edward leaned over and whispered into Ella's ear. Her nervous, embarrassed expression disappeared to a shocked one, like someone had shit in her cereal. She looked at me, her eyebrows slightly furrowed, but I looked away from her and back to Enli.

"So, do you have any hobbies? I know you've only been alive for almost three years but, do you have any hobbies?" I smiled. She nodded and opened her mouth to tell me. Ella grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me honey, can I borrow him really quick? I have to talk to him." She nodded. She dragged me across the yard and behind Rena's angel. They had gathered all of her remains and stashed it away into the ground again. I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong Ella?" She slapped me. I looked at her shocked.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter like that you two timing butt plug!" She hissed. I rubbed at my cheek.

"What are you talking about?" I whined.

"My father told me everything you sick twisted slime ball!" She hissed back. "You imprinted on my daughter!" I shook my head, not really seeing the problem with it.

"So?" She slapped me again. I recoiled. "Stop hitting me! What are you jealous?" I snarled.

"You said you loved me also? Do you even love me a little anymore?" She hissed.

"You're married!" I whimpered.

"Answer my damn question!"

"No! I don't love you Ella calm down!" She looked at me heart broken. She grabbed my shoulder and started punching me repeatedly on the top of the head.

"May!" Jake ran over to pull her off. My vision blinked red with every collision. Why was she so pissed?

"Whoa! Mama's kicking his ass!" Moku barked, sounding excited.

"May stop it!"

"You're such a snake you reject!" She screamed, her fists stopped colliding with the back of my skull.

"Why are you freaking out so bad! Are you on your period or something?" I cried, my teeth feeling like they were going to fall out of my head. She screamed. Reaching down she grabbed my wedding ring off of her finger and threw it at me.

"You bastard! You never loved me to begin with!" She cried. Jake looked at me confused as she turned around and cried into his chest.

"What did you say to her?" He asked. He wasn't pinning the blame on me, just, curious.

"She told me to stay away from your daughter, then she asked if I even loved her still and I said no-" Jake looked at me shocked as Ella turned around and started swinging at me again.

"I'll kill you!" She snarled. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Seth, I don't think this is a good time to be telling her you don't like her anymore." It sunk in. My jaw dropped. She wanted me to love her still, even a little bit, but all of my heart was focused on Enli now.

"I'm sorry, Ella, but…"

"Don't talk!" She cried.

_I never knew you were such a dick!_ Her other side cried. My heart shattered, but for some reason I didn't care. It's because she wasn't Enli. I only cared what Enli thought about me.

"I'm going to talk whether you like it or not, I'm sorry Ella, I do love you, somewhere inside of me I still love you, but what's the point? You're with Jake." I looked down at the ring and shoved it into the soil with the heel of my foot. "No use holding onto a dream that'll never come true right?" I smiled at her. She snapped out at me, her nails clawing across my face. My smile disappeared as I glared at her. "you're a little witch today aren't you." I mocked.

"You're a prick!" She snarled. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking away. There was no use talking to her. I walked by Enli, by Moku, by everyone and headed for the road. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Seth wait!" Enli hollered, chasing after me. I stopped and looked at her. "Where are you going?" She asked, linking her arm with mine. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Home, your mom hates me right now." Enli looked back at Ella who was still crying hysterically.

"What did you say to her?" She asked. I sighed.

"Don't pin the blame on me Enli, please." I started walking again, but she pulled me back. She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head.

"I wasn't pinning the blame on you, I just wanted to know what you said to her. I don't know my mother that well therefore I don't know if she gets upset over stupid stuff!" She explained in a rush. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied. She let go. I looked at her confused, hoping like hell I didn't hurt her feelings or make her mad, but she was nodding her head, smiling.

"Fine then, Alice told me that I should start up school." She replied, walking with me to the road side. "Rosalie said that she would try and stick me into LA Push school in a week or so and I'll need a ride." She smiled at me, stopping on the sidewalk. I smiled back at her.

"Is that subliminal message language for _I want you to give me a ride to and from school cause I'm too lazy to walk_?" I joked. She giggled and shook her head.

"No, that's subliminal message language for _I want to ride with you and get to know you better_." She replied. I felt my face turn hot as the words sunk in. I nodded. "Oh!" She called as I turned and started down the street. I stopped and whirled around, looking at her. "Come over tonight at midnight, I want to talk to you." She smiled. I felt a beam of pride catch on fire inside of me. Had she imprinted on me as well?

"Do the parentals have to know?" I asked, teasing. She giggled and shook her head. I laughed and nodded. "Alright, I'll be over. And it was nice meeting you Enli." I replied. She smiled and waved as I turned and headed down the street. Turning off into the woods I stripped my clothes off and strapped them to my leg and turned. I had to get ready for tonight.

NFS

I woke up at 10:30. I had a couple hours still before I went to Enli's place. I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I was hoping Ella still wasn't mad at me, it would get her mad at me when I went to visit Enli.

Walking in I shut the door behind me and climbed into the shower. I spent maybe fifteen minutes washing up and got out. Drying myself off with the towel I dried off my hair and styled it so that I wouldn't look like I was trying to get in her pants, yet not look like a scag.

Walking into my bedroom again I grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo.

"Seth?" I turned around. Sam was standing in my doorway.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked, sliding my boxers on.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Over to Enli's place, why?" I asked. He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, a smiled on his face.

"My little puppy's in love." He teased.

"Shut it, I was in love with Elli too." I snorted, tossing a pillow at him. He caught it.

"What about May?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She showed that she was obviously not interested in me." I replied. He rolled his eyes and pegged me in the back of the head with the pillow as I bent over to pull my pants up.

"She loves Jake and you, the least you could do is tell her that you still have _some_ feelings for her." He preached. I sighed and shook my head, my pants half pulled up. I itched my nose.

"But then I'd be lying. I _did_ love her, but I'm ruining her marriage with Jake, and for what? Just so we can kiss as friends? Why even bother?" I pulled my pants up the rest of the way and buttoned and zipped them.

"Well, you don't have to admit you hate her." He retorted. I laughed.

"I never said I _hated_ her, I just don't love her anymore." I replied, looking over my shoulder at him, slipping my shirt over my head.

"All I'm saying is, watch what you say or she'll rip you limb from limb, that's all I'm saying." He replied, his eyes narrow. I nodded and walked past him and down the stairs.

"I'll be at Enli's if you need me." I replied.

"Seth!" I stopped and looked up at him confused. "Watch your tail." He replied. I smiled and nodded. I headed for the front door and stripped. Strapping my clothes to my leg I phased and took to the woods. I was so happy. I wondered what it was she wanted to talk to me about?

I came out of the woods in the back of Carlisle's. Ella was waiting on the back porch. Crap!

"Hi Seth." She greeted, monotonously. I whimpered. She sighed and shook her head. "Enli is waiting for you, get your clothes on and come in." She turned around and headed inside. I changed and put my clothes on. I walked in. Enli was wearing a long white nightgown, her long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. God she was so beautiful.

"Seth!" She squealed, standing up. I smiled.

"Hiya Enny," I greeted back. She giggled and hugged me.

"Come on in!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the couch. "how are you?" She asked, sitting next to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pretty good. Oh hey, before we get into a huge conversation, can I use that bathroom first?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh?" Enli looked around and nodded. "Of course, it's alright with me.

"I don't mind." Ella replied, bringing in a tray of ice tea.

"Thanks." I stood up and went upstairs. I didn't like using the bathroom downstairs because of the fact you could always hear Xio and Daemon making out in the cellar. I reached out and grabbed the doorknob. Opening it I saw that it was occupied, but by what made me sick. A white haired vampire was dominating someone…

Xio whirled around, his hair messed up. He pushed himself up and pulled his jacket closed.

"Whoa what's up?" It was Moku. My jaw dropped.

"You're a fag!?" I squeaked. Moku looked at me like I was insane and wiped off his bottom lip.

"Maybe?" Xio cleared his throat and pushed himself to his feet. Shuffling by me he dashed down the stairs. Moku sighed and pushed himself up. He was a good foot taller than me. He towered over me. Grabbing my wrists he pushed me against the wall. I grunted as my head hit the wall. My face turned red as he leaned down, looking into my eyes. "I hope you realize you have to make it up to me for interrupting." He replied menacingly. I screamed and pushed him away. He laughed, shaking his head. "You're cute! I would never force you, there isn't such a thing in my book." He smiled at me. I glared at him, ready to punch him in the face if he moved in on me again. He laughed and shoved by me. "I'll let you go pee before you wet your pants like a frightened puppy. See you downstairs koibito." he laughed and headed out, shutting the door behind him. My heart was racing. Why had he done that? Was he teasing me because he knew of my one session with his father?

Sighing, shivering I hesitated before I pulled my pants down, but lifting the toilet lid I did my business and flushed. Washing my hands I looked into the mirror. My face was a dark red. I was blushing? Why? I thought of how close Moku had gotten to me, his eyes staring into mine, how much he looked just like his sister, his light, glossy blue eyes that made him look blind, his tiny ponytail, the hole in his lip. I put cold water over my cheeks and closed my eyes, letting the cool water soak in.

"He's sick," I muttered to myself. Pulling away I grabbed a towel and dried my hands. I stopped and looked at the towel, my head rushing with thoughts. "What the hell does _koibito _mean?" Putting the towel back on the towel rack I turned and left, heading back downstairs.

"Yay! Seth is back!" Enli cheered. Ella smiled. Moku was sitting in a recliner, slouched over, his arms crossed.

"Yay! You're a turd!" Moku mocked her. She glared at him.

"Now now children, fight nicely." Ella giggled.

"He started it." She muttered.

"Actually you started it by drooling over Seth as he came down the steps." He replied.

"I wasn't the one drooling, _you_ were." She retorted.

"So? Can't I drool?" He asked. Everyone laughed.

"Just not on the carpet." Esme smiled. Moku laughed and leaned forward, his mouth open like he was going to let the drool dribble out.

"What is that?" Ella asked. He stopped and sat up, looking at her confused. He stuck his tongue out. He crossed his eyes, looking down at it.

"Looks like my tongue madre." he replied. She shook her head.

"No, that!" She pointed down at his chest. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh! Hold on." He reached into his baggy pants and pulled out a little box. We all sat there quietly. Opening it he pulled out a metal circle. Pulling his lip out a bit he put it in and put a little blue ball in between the little gap. A lip ring. Reaching down his shirt, he grunted, the sound of a clip snapping. He pulled up a long chain and looped it through his lip ring and up to a ring on his right ear where he clipped it.

"Take your shirt off!" She demanded. He smiled at her looking at her like she was trying to have sex with him.

"Yes momma." he made a kissy face. Her face turned red as her hand dropped into her lap. Standing he pulled his shirt off. He had both nipples pierced, the chain looped in between both of them where it went up to his ear through his lip ring. But that's not the only direction it went. It went from the left nipple to his belly button to below his waist band of his pants.

"oh my god!" She squealed.

"I can take them out if you want." He looked at her shocked, looking afraid that she was mad at him. She reached out and grabbed the chain, right in between his nipples and pulled lightly, pulling on his nips. He moaned and stepped forward. "You shouldn't do that." he replied, a smile on his face.

"Where does that go?" She asked, pulling his pants out. He put his hands up, shocked, but he let her. "Oh my god!" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You got your hoodilly pierced!" He laughed, nervously.

"Like you couldn't tell that from the outside May." Jake almost snarled.

"oh come on Jake! You think I'm going to start cheating on you with my own son?" She replied with acid.

"You little-"

"Don't start!" Moku snarled. They both looked at him. "I had a very rough night, and am feeling things I don't understand right now so just…sshh." he held both of his hands up, the pointer finger on his right hand across his lips, his head slightly bowed and cocked to the side, his eyes closed. His bangs fell off to the side. He also had an eyebrow piercing? God what on this kid _wasn't_ pierced.

"Why do you have so many piercings? Aren't you guys only two?" Alice questioned. Moku shrugged and dropped his arms to his sides as Ella kept lightly pulling on the chain.

"Eng didn't like keeping us from what we thought was trendy so I got piercing. Of course, we had to get fake I.D's in order for me to get this." He turned around. On his back, in between his shoulder blades was a long, Tribal wolf tattoo. Jake moved forward.

"That's actually pretty cool." He replied, dragging his fingers down his sons back. It was pretty cool looking.

"Also I've been wondering if I should get a haircut." He replied. I looked at his short, two inch ponytail like he was crazy. "oh! I forgot." He reached up and pulled the hair tie out. His hair fell down to his butt. All of us gawked at him. He was pretty. He looked _exactly_ like Enli now. His curves, his face shape, the only thing was he was slightly more manly looking, especially in the neck and chest area, but he had no belly muscles. Ella grabbed his hair and pulled. He squeaked and fell over a little.

"No! Don't ever cut this hair!" She demanded, rubbing her face against it. He looked at her confused, then sighed, a smile on his face.

"Yes mama." He laid his hand on her head. Moving forward he sat on the couch next to her and curled up into a ball. She looked at him confused as he laid his head on her lap and shut his eyes. He let off one long sigh, then a few moments later, he was snoring. She smiled and rubbed the side of his face as he slept.

"Ok, now to what I wanted to talk to you about, now that the idiots asleep." Enli said, turning to me.

"Ok," I replied, putting all of my undivided attention on her.

"Ok, first off, you're one of the original shape shifters in this area, right?" She questioned. I nodded. "Ok, now, you had a sister named Leah who died right?" She asked. I nodded slower. She smiled. "You went to live with one of her friends named Stormy who is married to a man named Pierre who was once Leah's friend and she seduced you one day when you were mad so you moved out after fatally wounding her and you learned a terrible secret about her so you went to live with Elli who you later on became lovers and got married then you came home and saw mama giving birth to us and she found out what you were and she was pregnant so you _then_ had your wedding, went on the honeymoon, went to the same island you had your honeymoon on and a vampire named Jane blew up the cottage while Elli was sleeping so you got angry, took an airplane back here, threatened a little kid and his father, came back and attacked mama after ripping apart a dead girl?" She asked. I stared at her shocked. How the hell did she know all of that!

"She has the power to see into the past." Eng replied, sitting on the steps. Where the hell did he come from! She smiled.

"Uh, yeah…you're right." She giggled. "Does…Moku have any powers?" I asked. Everyone looked at him. His eyebrows furrowed as his feet started to twitch, like he was running. He started moaning. A light bulb in the kitchen exploded. We all screamed. "blowing crap up huh?" I panted. Enli shook her head.

"Only when he's asleep and can't control himself. He has the power to absorb other vampires powers and use them, and when he doesn't do that, he has the power to transform peoples sexual desires so they sway towards him. It makes it hard for enemies to attack and kill him." She explained.

"That hardly seems fair." Alice pouted.

"Well it happened. I don't know how, it just did. I can also make things explode, but only when I'm angry." She replied, a smile on her face.

"is that why you're so happy?" I squeaked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep, if not you'd all explode!" She laughed. We all just stared at her like she was nuts.

"well," Ella carefully slid out from under Moku, trying not to wake him, but it didn't work out. He looked up at her, groggily. "I'm sorry honey." She whispered. "Time for bed you two." She told them. Enli stood up and hugged me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. I wanted to return it, but I couldn't so instead I just smiled and wished her a good rest. Moku stumbled after her as she ran up the steps. He stopped and looked back at me, his baby like face drenched with exhaustion.

"good night everyone, Mom, dad…koibito…I love you." He mumbled.

"Goodnight baby." Ella gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hugged him. "Welcome home." He smiled and nodded.

"Can I sleep with you two tonight?" he asked. She smiled and looked back at Jake. He shrugged.

"I don't care bud, just don't make it every night, your mom and I still like to have sex you know?" Moku smiled.

"You can still have sex with me in the same bed." He replied in a seductive tone. They both looked at him horrified. He laughed. "Kidding! Good night!" He dashed upstairs, stealing one more glance at me.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Ella said, looking back at us. The vampires said their goodnights as the shape shifters got up to leave. I stood up and headed for the door, feeling as if what Enli wanted to tell me wasn't ever told. "Goodnight Seth." I stopped in the door and looked back at her. "I love you." She whispered. I waved.

"Night Ells." I left. I couldn't say I loved her. I didn't want to lie to her. But…not wanting to lie to her, wouldn't that be a form of love?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 13: Quarrel

The first day of Enny's schooling. I was to carpool her to school, then I'd go to work then I'd leave work right around the same time Enny got done, then I'd pick her up and bring her home –hopefully making some side trips on the way.  
I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Moku was standing in front of the house…naked. I honked the horn, making him jump. He turned around and looked back at me, his long, thin body twisting, his tan skin slick, silky looking. Pulling up I rolled down the window.  
"Hey chainy," I greeted, a smile on my face. He returned my smile and leaned against the car. "What are you doing?" I looked down at how far his chain went. He smiled at me devilishly.  
"Went mud bogging with uncle Emmy and Essy wouldn't let me in until I rinsed off." He replied. He stepped away and grabbed a handful of his hair, ringing it out, sending a stream of cold water down his body. His muscles tensioned.  
"Why on earth would you want to go mud bogging so early in the morning? Don't you know that today is the first day of school?" I asked. He smiled and came back, leaning on the car, his skin glistening in the newly rising sun.  
"I know," I looked at his shimmering chain. His devilish smile returned. "You can give it a small tug if you want." I looked at him horrified.  
"Why would I want to do that!" I squealed.  
"Well, you've been eyeing it like a child with a draw string." He replied, laughing. "Plus, you look like one of those naughty boys who likes to pull on things you shouldn't." He winked. My face went hot. I shoved the door open, hitting him with it.  
"You're a freak." I growled. He laughed and pulled away. Shutting the door I started for the house but his long arms caught me. I screamed as he sent me to the ground, my face in the dirt.  
"You love it!" He screamed, laying on me.  
"Get off!" I squealed, struggling to get the laughing idiot off of me. "Ella! I'm being raped by your son! Help! Help!" I felt a hot pair of lips against my neck. I gasped and went to swing my arm back but his hand slammed my wrists into the soil. "Stop!" I cried. He laughed and sat on my back, his hair getting the back of my shirt wet.  
"Poor Uncle Seat." He made himself sound sympathetic.  
"It's Seth!" I growled back. He dug his hips into my back.  
"Seiq?" I squealed.  
"Seth!"  
"Bobby?" I looked back at him as his hips ground into my shoulder blades, causing a sharp pain to rupture through me.  
"What? Are you retarded?!" I growled. He shrugged.  
"I don't think so, but I know I didn't get a whole lot of oxygen inside of mama, or as you call her _Ella_." He replied with a serious face.  
"Get off of me!" I shoved him off. He grunted as he fell on his butt.

"Oh please! Don't dominate me!" He squealed, leaning back his legs open.

"Don't flatter yourself!" I growled, pushing myself to my feet. He pouted, closing his legs again.

"I see, you'll sleep with my dad but you won't even look at me." He replied in a dramatized voice. I rolled my eyes. "It's because I'm fat isn't it!?" He cried.

"No it's because you're gay!" I snarled.

"Seth?" I turned around. Enli was standing in the doorway wearing a long, black lacey skirt and a white petty coat like thick, strapped tank-top with clipped corset like hooks in the front.

"Enli! Hi!" I smiled my heart racing. I practically skipped to the porch. She giggled and stepped down the stairs.

"You're goofy." She giggled, as I stopped. I took her hand and led her down the steps. "Oh! Butt face, mom says take a shower and get ready for school!" She hollered. He stood up, his face straight, stern. He didn't look happy, but I didn't care. He walked by me and into the house. "So, are you taking Moku with us?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Do you want me to?" I asked. I'd much rather not have him in a tight, enclosed area as me, but still.

"Well, it'd be kind of unfair to bring me and make him walk." She replied. I nodded. I knew where she was coming from.

"So we'll wait for him right?" I asked, trying to hide the bummed tone in my voice. I was hoping that maybe she and I could be alone, but nope, Moku had to ruin it. A few minutes later Moku came out. He was wearing a long pair of skinny boot flared black jeans with belts hooking the legs together. He wore a black t-shirt over a long, black and red striped long shirt and around his neck he wore a choker.

"Looking like a prostitute Moku." Enli smiled. Moku snickered. "Planning on getting some action?" She asked. He walked down the steps, his red and black converse high-tops landing firmly in the soil.

"No, I'm pretty well spoken for." He returned. He looked at me, his lips drawn in a hard line. "So koibito, when we heading off?" he asked. I looked down and listened. Inside I could hear Xio asking what time it was.

"It's almost 7:30, the kids should be off now." Bella returned. I looked back up at them and smiled.

"Now." Enli giggled and started skipping towards the car. Moku walked, his long legs taking him to the back passenger seat in only a few strides. They were both tall; Enny was nowhere close to being as tall as Moku, about three inches shorter than me. I opened my door and climbed in. Enny strapped herself in and bounced around. Moku buckled in, his knees pushed up to his chest. "You guys got what you need?" I asked, buckling my seat belt.

"I have my piercings and my pants, that's all I need." Moku replied.

"Or that's all of the things you want to leave behind." Enny replied in a smartass tone. He stuck his tongue out at her. She returned it. I started the car. Pulling out I saw Ella standing on the porch waving. Enny waved back energetically, Moku just swished his hand. I pulled out into the road, heading for LA Push.

"So, how much do you guys know?" I questioned, mainly just wanting to hear Enny's voice.

"Reading, writing, addition, subtraction, trig. Etc." Moku replied. I wasn't talking to you freak face!

"So you guys are pretty well educated huh?" I slowed down to let a deer cross the road.

"Yeppers! Eng wanted to make sure we were educated." Enny boomed. God she was so cute! I laughed. Behind us, Moku snorted and mocked me. "Oh you're just jealous Moky." Enny sneered.

"No, I prefer not to smell like fish." He retorted.

"Aw, it seems as if the old whore is envious of the fresh, new meat getting all of the attention." I laughed, pulling into the parking lot of the school. Suddenly two, tan arms shot out from the corner of my eyes and devoured Enny's throat. She screamed as the seat jolted back, the tight, bulging forearms ending her screams in a second.

"Stop calling me a whore!" Moku screamed. I slammed on the brakes and tried to pry his arms away. "I will rip your head off!" He snarled, tears in his eyes. What was making him so pissed?

"Moku stop!" I hollered over his repeated threat and Enny's choking. He didn't stop. Leaning forward I sunk my teeth into his arm. Screaming he let go. The radio sparked the exploded sending shards of metal and plastic at us. The door flew open and he climbed out. Running across the parking lot, holding his arm, he disappeared into the school. "Enny, are you ok?" I asked, flustered, trying to help her as she coughed and choked.

"What the hell is his problem?" She squealed, wiping the tears from her eyes, asking more herself then me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Maybe he's unstable?" I opted. She shook her head.

"No, it's because I called him a whore." She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

"He should have known you were joking." I replied. "Besides, he _is_ a whore. All in the same day he hit on Jake- er, your dad and mom and made out with a blind vampire! Lord knows who else he's screwed when I was gone." I snorted. She pulled away and sighed.

"Moku is very sensitive. He isn't…" she struggled for the right words. "Although he's a male, I was the spoiled one amongst our little pack. Only Eng paid attention to him, mainly. Although we're twins, he's never liked me." She whispered. I shook my head.

"Aren't older brothers _supposed_ to like their younger sisters?" I asked. She laughed dryly.

"Who said he was the oldest?" My jaw dropped. She seemed like she was younger than him, at least by a few hours.

"So…Moku's the one that didn't want to come out." I whispered. She nodded.

"I should get in there." She whispered. I opened my door and ran around. Grabbing the handle I pulled her door open and held my hand out for her to take. She giggled and took it and climbed out. "Thank you kind man." She smiled.

"Anything for you my dear." I chuckled back and kissed her hand. She laughed as I shut the door. It was wet outside, of course, and she was in a pair of high heels. I slipped a little. "Whoa, it's icy." I muttered. She giggled. Grabbing her I picked her up.

"Seth put me down!" She squealed as I held her to my chest.

"I don't want you slipping and hurting yourself." I replied, smiling as she struggled against me.

"I won't slip!" She protested. I ran to the door and pushed it open with my hip. "Stop it put me down!" She screamed. I did, inside. She slapped me in the chest and glared at me.

"I love you." I smiled at her. Her face softened as she giggled.

"You're crazy." She returned. Turning she headed up the stairs. Just to be a jerk, I screamed and chased after her. She screeched and ran up the steps as I hit them with my hands. She came ran through the door and quickly shut it on me.

"Oh come on!" I hollered, laughing.

"No! You can't come in!" She hollered back. "Not without the secret word!" I smiled.

"Enny is the cutest, prettiest, smartest girl in the world and her brother is a retarded whore." I hollered. She looked at me shocked then down at her feet.

"Uh, the word was _please_, but I guess that works." She opened the door. I shoved the door open and laughed, wrapping my arms around her. She struggled against my grip. "Let go! You're messing up my hair!" She whined. I laughed and ruffled my palm through her hair, making the shorter strands stick out straight. "Nooo!" She squealed. I let go. She pouted and started to push it down. "Now I look like crap." She whimpered.

"You could never look like crap." I replied. She looked at me, her tan cheeks turning red. I laughed at her response and made my way for the office. "I'll sign you in." I called. She ran after me, her high heels clanking on the tiles. I waited for her and opened the door, holding it open.

"Thank you." She smiled. She skipped in and to the front desk. Mr. Algar was there. I looked at him confused. I thought he was a priest?

"Oh! Seth hello!" He smiled.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I asked. He knew what I meant by _what's up_. He laughed.

"You're wondering why I'm here? Well, there are no weddings today and it's not Sunday so I'm double duty-ing it." He winked. I nodded.

"That must be a pain in the butt." He chuckled.

"It can be." He admitted. He looked at Enny and smiled. "And you must be Mayella's and Jake's daughter Enli." He held his hand out to her. She took it and shook it. "I'm a good friend of your fathers. I know what you are to an extent." He smiled at her. She nodded a smile on her face.

"So I don't have to be careful around you?" She questioned. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, you should still be careful _with_ me, but you can talk about whatever you want around me, just, make sure it's only me around when you do." He let go of her hand and handed her an envelope. "Here is your schedule and your locker number and combination. I hope you enjoy this school." He smiled. She nodded.

"Oh dude, did you see uh…a really, _really_ tall kid come in here with a bagillion face piercings and a chain leading to his nipples?" I asked as Enli turned to walk out. Mr. Algar looked up at me and nibbled on his lip a bit.

"Yes, a few moments before you came in. He seemed rather…upset. All he did was come in, take his schedule and leave." I nodded my head. Was he really _that_ mad. "Why? Should I look out for him?" He asked, leaning forward seeming concerned, almost motherly. I shook my head.

"No, he's Ella's son so he should be fine by himself." I replied. Turning I followed after Enny. Opening the door I followed her out.

"Seth," She turned around, her arms wrapping around my waist. My face turned hot as she pushed herself against me. "Don't let Moku worry you, he's the weakest of our pack and the most emotional, he'll get over whatever I said to make him upset by the end of today." She smiled at me. I returned her smile and hugged her back, her head against my chest.

"I'm sure he will." I whispered back. She leaned up and pressed her lips against my cheek. I returned it and let her slip out of my arms.

"Thank you, uncle Seth, you're the best." She smiled as she turned and headed down the hallway. I waved at her as I watched her go, my heart on the verge of breaking. That was it? That's all I was to her? Her uncle. I smiled. I turned and headed for the parking lot. I was going to be the best damn uncle to her that I could!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 1: Why?

(POV Moku)

Staring at the door. Which room was this? My eyes darted to and from the paper in my hand. How the hell was I supposed to read this thing? There were the classes and room numbers, which of course were easy to decipher, but then there was a number that either said 1 or 2 or sometimes both. What the hell did _that_ mean? I sighed and caught a girl in the hallway. She whirled around and glared at me.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how to read this correctly?" I asked, holding my schedule tightly in my hand. She snorted.

"Not for you freak!" She snarled and turned away. I glared at her. I wanted her to explode, but any sort of act like that would cause suspicion to Carlisle and my mother. I sighed and shook my head. Best search elsewhere for help.

I wandered down the hallway, trying to figure out what those numbers meant. Why couldn't they just make it easy? What the hell was a _semester_? I stopped in front of a wandering teacher.

"Excuse me; can you help me read this right?" I questioned, but he ignored me. "Um, Mr.?" He continued to ignore me. Ok, I was _really_ beginning to get pissed off! "Hello!" I snarled. He turned on me, his eyes narrow.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He spat back at me.

"That's what I've been trying to get at dumb ass!" I retorted. He grabbed my arm but I pulled away. "You know what? Screw you! I'll find someone else to help me read this damn thing!" I turned and headed the other way.

"Yes, there's a trouble maker roaming the hallways…no…he called me a dumbass." I glared at him over my shoulder but kept walking. I stopped by a study hall. One of the people here had to help me. Desperately I walked in and quietly made my way to the teacher. She looked up at me.

"Hello." She greeted kindly. I smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I whispered. "But can you help me? I don't know how to make heads or tails of this schedule." I explained quietly. She nodded.

"You new here?" She asked, leaning over to look at my schedule. I nodded.

"Yeah, I uh…was home schooled before this so I don't really know how to read these things." She smiled.

"Oh, so what talked you into joining an actual school?" She questioned, putting on a pair of thick glasses.

"I didn't really have a choice." I wheezed. She pointed.

"Alright, these are your classes." She pointed. I nodded even though I already knew. "This is the room member." I nodded again. "This is a semester."

"What is a semester?" I questioned. She finally got to the part I was trying to get at.

"A semester is half of a school year so you will be taking my study hall semester 2, which is the second half of the year." She smiled and pushed my paper to me. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you ma'am." I replied. I bowed and headed for the door. I heard her giggle as I left. I sincerely hoped that she wasn't the only nice one.

NFS

I walked into the door; the math room. The teacher looked up at me, but she wasn't the only one. The class went up in an uproar. A couple whistles could be heard, but they were mocking. My face went hot.

"Hey sexy!" A girl hollered. The teacher pushed a button on an air horn, silencing the class.

"That is very inappropriate class." She said in a calm, menacing sounding voice. "Obviously we have a new student, which means shut up and let him introduce himself." She looked at me. My heart exploded. This woman could kill me just by looking at me. "Go on honey." I turned stiffly and picked up a piece of chalk. I managed to write my first name when everyone broke out into laugher. I stopped. "Enough!" The teacher snapped. I finished off my name and slowly turned back around. Everyone was snickering at me.

"M-my name is Moku-" Everyone was laughing again. My face felt like it was blistering from the heat. I let my bangs fall in my face. "M-Moku B-Black."

"Oh my god! He's related to Jacob? What a goober!" A girl squealed. My fists clenched.

"I don't know what's worse!"

"He looks like a fag!" I snapped.

"Shut the hell up you vermin!" I snarled. Fire was starting to rush through my veins. "Aw, is baby gonna cry?" I snarled and headed for the door. "Goodbye Black fag!" I pulled on the door but it wouldn't open. The teacher stood to help me but it was too late. I smashed my fist through the three inch safety glass the opened the door, listening to the satisfying chorus of screams. I charged down the hallway, my arms jumping under the flesh. I hated this school. I hated these humans. Two lockers fell from the hinges. That's all I could do. That's all I was allowed to do, blow up smaller objects. Oh but what I would give to blow up some ones face! "Moku!" I stopped and wheeled around. Great it was _Enli_. I snorted and kept walking. "Stop!" I glared at her. "What do you want?" I growled lightly. I had no reason to hate her for how these people acted, so I figured I'd hold it back a little. "Why are you causing trouble?" She accused. Oh? So it was _my_ fault now!?

"The kids here, even the teacher, are being jerks!" I cried out, my voice breaking. I didn't know why either. What had I done? In the one place Eng had told me you'd feel safe in I felt like a reject.

"Ignore them!" She demanded, getting into my face. I turned around again and headed the other way. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Moku!"

"Leave me alone! You burn in hell! This whole school burn in hell! And your little boyfriend burn in hell!" I snapped. My heart twisted oddly as I thought of Seth and my damning on him. She looked at me shocked at first, then her face warped. Her hand snapped across my face.

"You're such a child! You wonder why you're hated amongst our pack!" My heart crumbled. I had told her that I felt hated amongst Eng and the others. "You're useless, and narcissistic, and childish! You have the mind of a human four year old!" I pulled away from her, my heart fluttering quickly with her confessions. "Eng hates you!" My stomach dropped. "Mom hates you!" My eyes filled with tears. "Seth hates you!" My whole body went numb, my mind blank. Seth? I slapped my hands over my ears. She lied. She had to have been lying. How could so many people hate me? "Everyone hates you! You'll never fit in!" She snarled. No. She was lying…but why was it happening. Not mama, mama doesn't hate me. She can't! Why did she act so loving to me last night? And Seth. Xio doesn't hate me does he? Or was it just…Was I an urge filler?

"Shut up!" I screamed, tears trickling down my cheeks. I fell to my knees in a huddled mess.

"I wish you would have died in mama!" She snarled. I lashed out and grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, trying to pull her arm from me. I held it tightly, my fingers turning her dark skin white.

"And you wonder why I mutilate myself." I cried. "My older sister, the on I used to look up to,' She snapped her hand across my face again, struggling for me to let go but I held on tighter. "Two years and we've matured so fast." She brought her hand across my face again, this time in a tight fist. "I don't recall making you hate me!" I cried. I Wasn't yelling. I sounded so pitiful though. Why? Was what she said actually true? Why was I so hated? She ripped her arm from me.

"It's because you're useless! All you are is a space waster! Seth hates you! I know he does!" She growled. I looked at her through clouded, tear fill eyes.

"Why?" I squeaked.

"Because of you pushing yourself on him!"

"But I don't mean it in a bad way!" I squealed. She shook her head and started to walk away.

"You're so pig headed." She growled. I didn't stop her. There was no reason to. I touched the tears on my cheeks. There was so much I didn't know. So much I didn't understand. I had seen Enli grow up into this more adult form, and although we're twins, my body didn't mature until a few months later. I knew she didn't like taking care of me, but I never knew she hated me. And with Seth. My heart broke. I always acted the way I did with Eng's pack. It was normal for me. Hell, Eng taught me how to act like that.

"You can act like this with our pack members only." He'd said to me one morning while we wrestled. Our pack members only. So Seth wasn't a pack member? No, that wasn't it, he shared the same linked mind as us. He could be seen when we ran. Or maybe I wasn't allowed to act that way because my mind itself wasn't connected to his? I shifted and put my face in my knees. Oh god! My head was spinning.

"Hey!" someone hollered behind me. I ignored it. Footsteps could be heard coming up behind me. "Hey, Marty right?" the voice questioned, now almost directly above me. I looked up to see a boy with a jersey on. Football? I knew nothing about sports. I knew nothing about jerseys. I knew nothing period. I shook my head, wiping at my eyes.

"Moku." I replied simply. He looked at me shocked, the crouched down next to me.

"You ok dude?" I nodded.

"Yeah just…not feeling well." I lied. To some extent.

"You wanna go to the nurse?" He asked, concerned. I chuckled dryly and put my head in my knees again.

"Nah, she'll probably lop my arm off and dunk the nub in salt." I snorted. He laughed and nodded.

"Probably, she _is_ crazy." She stood and held his hand out. I looked at it, then hesitantly took it and hauled myself to my feet. Once I was standing all the way, I looked at him. He was gawking at me.

"What's up?" I asked, pulling my hair of off my shoulder.

"You are _Tiny Tim_. What the hell did your mom feed you in the womb? Cheetos and miracle grow?" I laughed. I didn't know what the hell Cheetos were, but I knew what miracle grow was.

"Growth spurt." I replied simply, trying to make my height seem like it was a normal occurrence. He shook his head.

"No dude, growth spurts make you grow about a foot at most! All you did was surgically attach yourself to a midgets ass!" I laughed. Finally someone who might not hate me. "My names Adam, by the way." He held his hand out to me again. I took it, wondering what the hell he was doing, then he moved his arm up and down.

"You know my name." I replied. He laughed, nodding his head.

"Crazy ass name too. Who the hell names their kid _Moku_?" He snorted.

"Obviously my mother and the Japanese." I replied with a straight face.

"Japanese? You don't look Japanese." He cocked and eyebrow.

"I'm not. I don't even know what I am. I think I'm Indie-Londo-white." I itched my head. He cackled.

"I like that." I smiled. He was fairly attractive. Russet skin, short spiky black hair, a square jaw. I could see his fairly thick muscles under his NEW YORK GIANTS jacket. Whatever the hell a _New York Giant_ was.

"What are New York Giants?" I questioned. He looked at me like I was retarded.

"Dude, how do you not know?" He almost bark.

"I have a foreign min! I defended, bringing my hands halfway to my head. He laughed.

"Even Bushmen know what they are!"

"Well I'm not a Bushmen, I'm a Indie-Londo-white and live on the border of all in a dark corner of a Christmas tree box, now what is it?" He laughed hysterically.

"Dude, you're hilarious! New York Giants are only the best football team in the world!" He boomed. I nodded once. That explained it…kinda.

"Ok, better question." I rubbed at my cheek. "What is a Bushmen?" He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Hey! Did I say something wrong?" I whimpered, afraid that I made him hate me.

"_Everything_ you say is wrong! Come on." He signaled me to follow. I headed after him, closing the gap between us in only a few strides, scaring the crap out of him once I caught up. "Dude, you suck." He laughed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Blame the stilts, not me." He laughed harder. "Where are we going?" I questioned.

"I'm taking your skinny ass to lunch." I stopped and looked back at my butt. He stopped. "What are you doing?"

"My ass is skinny?" I looked at him shocked, completely serious, but he must have taken it as a joke.

We walked down the steps at the end of the hall. A group of boys were all waiting at the bottom. The tallest, most muscular one saw me coming and shook his head.

"Oh no! no, no Adam what are you thinking?" He stopped forward. Oh my freaking God! I knew there'd be a kink in the chain somewhere! I threw my hands up and started to head the other way.

"it's ok Case," Adam grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, halfway strangling me. "he's funny as hell." I pulled the shirt out of my neck and turned around.

"Oh? Well then," Case -which I assumed was short for Casey- asked, glaring at me. "Do something funny." He replied. Like what? Call you a prude while tap dancing? Sorry I only know the hokey pokey.

"I'm surprised you haven't started laying already, I mean, a combo of my face and name, I could be the next Mr. Bean." I replied momentously. They all broke out in laughter. Sad part? I was being serious.

"I guess you did find a funny one." Casey chuckled, slapping his friends shoulder.

"I need to start looking into mirrors." I grumbled. They laughed again.

"You eatin' with us emo?" He asked me. I've been called emo plenty of times before. I rolled up my sleeves and held my arms our for him to see them.

"I guess. That is if you guys won't crucify me half way through the period." I let my arms drop to my sides. They shook their heads and stepped aside so we could get off the stairs.

"Nah, we don't do good with religion." Adam winked. I chuckled dryly. Like hanging me on a cross would make me die.

"Yay." I followed them through the lunch line, and fished out the money mom gave me. I didn't know what the hell was being loaded on my long, square plate thing, but it looked like it was breathing. I followed the other to the table after paying, feeling alienated. A table of girls started to gossip as I walked by. So I made one girls can of soda pop fizzle over till they were all drenched. I snickered as all of the attention was placed on her. Funny thing? They'll never know it was me.

They all sat down and started talking immediately. I sat next to Adam and an empty chair.

"So dude?" Casey questioned, as I was debating on poking the orange, noodle breathing stuff with the fork, not sure if it would start screaming or not.

"Huh?" I looked up at him, watching him shovel a fork full of the noddle stuff into his mouth.

"Where did you transfer from?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"I was home schooled, both my sister and I" I replied. "What is this?" I poked at it. No screaming…yet.

"That's mac and cheese." Casey replied. I nodded.

"Sick. It looks like a laboratory experiment or my sister when you wake her up." They started laughing. I looked at them confused. "No seriously! It's like bio-chemical warfare! Drag it across the border, let it rain, it'll spawn and soon it'll start knowing on people from the knee down!" They were laughing hysterically now. Milk shot from ones nose. I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a smile on my face. "That was hot." They all laughed harder. What the hell was so funny?

"So, you get laid yet?" Casey asked once he was done laughing.

"Huh?" I looked at him shocked. Why would I want to get laid! It sounds like it hurts.

"Have you been laid yet?" he repeated, slower. I dropped my fork and shook my head furiously, my hair hitting me in the face.

"Ok, slang and my highly edumacated brain don't mix, please use regular words." I pointed to my head. "The only slang word I know is fag, and that's only because I get called that on a regular everyday basis." They laughed.

"Have you had sex before?" He asked again. I snorted and grabbed my fork, shoving something in my mouth that resembled broccoli.

"With myself maybe, but no one else." I replied, chewing it. It kinda tasted like broccoli. And plastic. I checked my fork. Ok, all prongs still there.

"You like girls or guys more?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered with a cocked eyebrow. "You think I'm pretty?" Time to regulate what he thought of me a little. I could see it in his eyes as he stared at me. He nodded.

"yeah, you are kind of pretty." The others nodded. I smiled and let off, eating more of the lunch, not daring to touch the…mac and cheese. "But not in a gay way." He added quickly. I nodded and chewed. "So, are you gay?" He asked. He was sounding desperate now, like he wanted an answer from me. Might as well tell the truth.

"I don't know. I hate both of the sexes. Women are insane and guys are assholes, but I do have some emotion for each, I guess." I poked at the mac and cheese and scooped some up.

"You ever been with another male naked?" He asked. I laughed.

"Why do you want to know all of this? Sexually? No, romantically, I made out with a male last night, confused? Maybe, I have feelings for a guy right now I guess. I can't stop thinking about him, not good ways, not bad ways, just can't stop thinking about him. Hating? My sister mainly at the moment. Confused about where I stand? Yep, oh hell yes, I just heard that everyone I know and love hates me. Sensitive? Sometimes I wish I wasn't, then I wouldn't be forced to cry in public. That's what I was doing? Yep, I lied when I said I wasn't feeling good. Only half way? Oh yes, I wasn't feeling good emotionally, physically? Oh, never been better." I said pretty much as fast as I could, just letting it fall out of my mouth with the support of only one breath of air. They all gawked at me.

"Uh, that's like…mentally unstable dude." Adam squeaked. I laughed.

"Sorry, I get carried away while talking, I forget to breathe and let people comprehend." I pushed my plate thing away from me and placed my head down on the table. "My head hurts." they laughed.

"You were talking too fast, no oxygen got to your brain!" another kid at the end of the table boomed.

"What brain?" I asked, looking up at him. They laughed again.

"So you said you had a sister?" Casey asked, his voice a peak of interest. I nodded. Turning I looked around. She should have this lunch with me, I guess. She was off across the cafeteria with a table of girls.

"Enli!" I hollered. She turned around, the girls giggling. I could hear their mocking me. I signaled her over. She turned and told the other girls she'd be back then stood up and headed our way.

"Mmm, I would so bend that over a car." Casey commented quietly. My stomach heaved. Oh god that was sick.

"What's up ugly." She asked, not sounding too enthused. God I hated her! At least she could put a different face on in front of people and _pretend_ she cared about me a little!

"This is Casey, and Adam and their gang." I introduced her. She looked at them, feigning interest.

"And I care why?" She replied, her arms crossed. I shrugged.

"Because they showed some interest in me and usually you hate it when you don't get all of it." I replied. She glared me down with a death glare.

"Oh, so these are your butt buddies?" She sneered. I nodded.

"Only without the butt. So, you're really a lesbian? I'm surprised every boy in school isn't over there, drooling on your shirt." I sneered back. She reached over and grabbed my plate thing. Cranking her arm back she brought it down on my head as hard as she could, sending shards of plastic flying all around me. I just stared at her, my eyes narrow as the other guys screamed.

"I hope you suffocate you jack ass!" She hissed. I didn't look at her. Turning she headed back towards her table where her girlfriends greeted her with a cheer and a _good job_.

"Dude, your sister's a bitch!" Casey barked. I didn't say anything.

"Didn't that hurt?" Adam tried. I just snickered and turned around and laid my head on the table. I had been hanging around Alice and them for a reason earlier. I closed my eyes. A vision of Enli covered in Mac and cheese came to me. I laughed. I waited, listening for her to poke at it with a fork. She was the only one eating. Suddenly, the sound of the fork scrapping on the plastic reached my ear. I grinned maniacally, my face hidden in my arms. A loud explosion could be heard.

"Oh my god dude!" Casey screamed. I whirled around and looked. Not only did her mac and cheese explode, but so did her milk, broccoli and the little desert thing she had. She whirled around and glared at me, her teeth bared.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed, dripping with chocolate milk, her skirt brown from the liquid.

"Why? I was all the way over here." I called back, a serious expression on my face when really inside I was beaming with the sweet scent of revenge. She snarled and started off across the cafeteria, her girlfriends following her. I turned back around, a smile on my face.

"Dude, how the hell did that happen?" Casey mused.

"I told you the mac and cheese was like biological warfare." I snickered. The lunch room started to carry on with their usual chatter. Casey leaned forward and looked into my eyes as I stared at the table. I looked up at him.

"Hey, I want you to meet us after school in the boys locker room after our game ok?" he smiled. I nodded. The sound of the bell rang and everyone got up, heading for the exit. Why did he want me to stay after? I didn't care. He wanted me around. I smiled as everyone left. Once the cafeteria was empty, I stood up and started to head for someplace I could hide out for the rest of the day.

NFS

I stood outside as everyone flooded to their cars. Seth pulled up and climbed out, a smile on his face that disappeared when he saw me.

"Where's Enny?" He asked. I shrugged, a smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of. My heart was racing as I stared at him. He made his way towards me, shoving his keys in his pocket. I chuckled lightly and flipped my hair out of my face.

"Um yeth, I would like an extra large Pizza with tofu on it." I joked. He stopped and looked down at the shirt of his work uniform and laughed mockingly, holding it out.

"Ha ha, it's McDonalds jackass." I laughed and leaned against the building as a small sprinkle of rain kicked up.

"You have a shitty job, why can't you work at like…Save A'lots or something like that?" I asked. He snorted.

"Because they lie, you don't save crap there." He replied. I shook my head.

"No, you Save A'lot of your reputation then when you're working at Mickey D's." He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. When was the last time you saw Enny?" Here he was, back with the _Enny_ crap. PAY ATTENTION TO ONLY ME WHEN YOU'RE NEAR ME!

"Lunch when she shattered a lunch plastic, square…" I motioned with my hands, "Plate thing." He looked at me like I was nuts.

"A _tray_?" I dropped my hands and smiled, pointing at him.

"Yeah!"

"She smashed it over your head?" He squeaked. I nodded, surprised that he actually was shocked by that.

"Yep, then I made her lunch explode on her." I snickered, expecting some praise from him. Instead he rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hey!" I reached forward and grabbed his arm, just the very touch of his skin against mine sent electricity rushing up my arm. Why? He whirled around and glared at me. Or I think that was a glare. "I have a question that _has_ to be answered." I replied smiling, pulling him back to me.

"What?" He almost snapped, but I didn't let my smile slip away, except for when I ran the question over in my head.

"Do…" I paused. He looked at me un-amused, waiting. "Do you hate me?" I asked, a slight chuckle escaping my lips, my eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't _like_ you, but I don't _hate_ you." He replied, turning away again. I felt fire burn through me.

"I can change that." I whispered.

"Don't you even dare." He muttered. I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. He said he didn't hate me. I cupped his face in my hand and pressed myself against him.

"I could make you love me." I whispered again, more stern, my smile gone.

"Get off of me dick!" He snarled.

"I could make you lust after me like a bitch in heat!" I snarled back.

"Get the hell off of me!" He struggled. I pressed my lips against his, fire shooting down my throat. A hard fist collided with the side of my face. I pulled away. He had tears in his eyes as he spat at the ground. "You're disgusting!" he shoved his finger down his throat, vomiting all over the sidewalk. My heart crumbled. He'd rather taste vomit then me? "I hate you!" He snarled, heading towards his car. I stared at the puddle of vomit as it became diluted as the rain got thicker.

"Seth!" I looked up. Enli ran down the steps and hugged Seth. He laughed and hugged her back. I felt the tears rush to my eyes. My breathing sped up as I tried to blink them away. The car door shut. Seth drove by me. I looked at the car. Enli was in the passenger side, both of her middle fingers pressed against the glass. My muscles tightened. I wanted to tear that car apart and destroy her! But I couldn't. I couldn't run after them. Not at the speed I wanted. I was in front of humans.

"You…" I stopped. Turning I headed back into the school. I looked at the clock in the lobby. 2:30. I went straight to the boys locker room. Pushing the door open, I looked around. No one was in there.

"Today's football game is cancelled, have a nice day." the lady over the loud speakers commented. I sighed and walked in all of the way and past all of the lockers to the sinks by the showers. I looked into the mirrors above the sink. My reflection glared back at me. That ugly creature in the glass. I put my hand to my face. This…_disgusting_ creature that copied me. I leaned against the counter and watched as my tears sped down my cheeks. I heard a snap. I looked down. I had been gripping the marble counter so hard…there were a million cracks everywhere. I inhaled a quaky breath and looked back at the hideous think in the mirror.

"You're so hideous." I whispered. More tears came. "No one likes you." I chuckled haltingly, watching my expression change in the mirror. I only got uglier as I cried. I pulled away from the counter and carefully slid my hand in my right pocket, my eyes never leaving the monster in the mirror. I pulled out a small piece of cardboard. I tore the top, the glinting of metal shining in the mirror. "So pathetic," I laughed at myself. I held up the razor in front of my face. "You have to steal stuff from your own grandfather to mutilate yourself you sick bastard!" I snarled. I slammed my hips against the counter and grabbed my eyebrow. I pulled it out, leaning against the mirror. I touched the edge of the blade to the flesh, crying harder than I thought I could. Holding my breath and forced the blade through the flesh, blood spraying across the glass.

I screamed and pulled away, the blade falling onto the counter. The now, blood drenched counter. I held my hands to my face, the hot liquid gushing from the stinging, mutilated flesh. I gasped and pulled my hands away, looking at the mirror. There we go! Cover that hideous face with something so much more beautiful! I cackled, the glistening of the red liquid shining in the light. My arms shook as I reached up. I swallowed hard, my stomach churning from pain. I slid my finger into the hole I'd made. The flesh ripped. "Oh," I whined, my lip quivering. I must have hit a nerve or something. "Oh," I whimpered, my stomach kicking. I pulled my hand away. It was shaking so bad now. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out an eyebrow ring. Very carefully I reached up and looped it around the almost severed flesh. I held it tightly as it started to heal. This was how I got the others. And I wasn't going to stop till I couldn't recognize me anymore. I reached forward once it healed around the piercing and started to wash up my mess. I didn't need someone coming in here and seeing this.

Suddenly my vision went dark, cloth wrapped around my head. I gasped as it pulled me back, crushing my new eyebrow piercing into my skull. I hit the cement floor hard. What was going on? I yelped as cold hands forced my hands together. I rope wrapped around the flesh and pinched as it was tied off. I heard laughing.

"You freak!" One voice boomed. A hard shell hit my ribs. I gasped, my breath being torn from my lungs. "Make sure this little bastard can't get away from us." He ordered. I slid through water as I was dragged up. I was so confused. I was so lost. What was going on?

My hands were ripped above me, my fingers smashing against a metal pole. One of the benches? There was only one place the benches were where you'd have to go through water. One of the showers? Another rope tied around my hands and the pole, snapping my fingers up into little balls. I screamed as pain shot up through my arms, making my neck numb. Two hands grabbed at the bottom of my shirt and ripped it up over my head. Two more hands were tugging at my pants. What the-

They pulled them free. "Turn him!" Turn him? Vampires?! No, they didn't smell like vampires. Four hands grabbed at my hips and slammed me around, twisting my arms so that they cracked at the elbows. I screamed. "Shut him up!" Another cloth wrapped around my head like a bit for a horse. I cried. What was this! A fist collided with my back. I gasped. Teeth sunk into my shoulder blades. I cried out in pain. A fist collided with my ribs. There was more than one. I struggled for air but the cloth was in the way.

I felt a pressure on my lower body. Pain surged through my hips and up my back. What the hell was happening to me! I cried out as I felt more full than I had ever felt. It pulled out, then slammed back into it's position once before. I screamed. Oh please god! What was happening to me? Please what was happening! I tried to pull my hands free. I could pull them free if I ripped my fingers off. A fist collided with the back of my head, bashing my face off of the floor. I could hear a crackling. My teeth shattered, my tongue ripping against the cement.

I struggled. I could get away. I could get away but I couldn't. Not without causing suspicion as to what I was. I could blow them up easily, but they were humans. Oh god did I wish they were vampires. I could have torn away and killed them so easily, but I couldn't. If I did, everyone would suspect Carlisle, and mother. I couldn't get away. I couldn't use my strength, or my powers to do anything. I couldn't use anything.

Another thrust tore me apart. I cried. It sped up, catching my breath at a stand still, my tears drenching my cloth confinement. I choked.

"I think he likes it Case." A malignant voice cackled. Case? Casey! My heart shattered. They…planned this the whole time? God I wished my grandfather would have been home today!

"Should I go faster for him?" Casey cackled in return. He sped up. I screamed. I chewed at the cloth, but it was so thick. Something wet hit my side. Wet, and warm. What was it? Soon I was being hit by it on all sides, even my face was covered. Even my insides. I gasped and fell on my side as Casey pulled away.

"Should we untie him or leave him like this?" One of them chortled.

"Leave him, maybe he'll die from blood loss the freak." they laughed. The sound of their footsteps carried away, the jingling of their belts ringing as the door to the locker room slammed shut. I pulled my hands back, my flesh ripping, blood gushing down my arms. I screamed and slammed my hands to my face, ripping the cloth from around my head. I whirled around to see the damage. Blood. There was blood everywhere. I looked at one of the small puddles on my flesh through my tears. White. I knew what this was! I sniffled, choking. I slide my legs back through a puddle of blood. My legs were covered. Casey. Adam. All of them were going to die.

I shoved myself to my feet, my body pleading for me to just rest. My legs gave out. Where were my pants? I looked around, my shirt feeling stretched. My pants were shredded on the far side of the shower. I snarled and shoved myself to my feet. That meant I'd have to sneak out of this damn hell hole half naked! I headed out the back that came out by the fitness center and the parking lot doors. My feet slid a little in my shoes as the blood continued to pump down my legs. I gasped as I made it outside. I was so happy that my shirt was long. Crouching I made a dash for it. First things first. I had a couple bones to pic with Enli!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 14: Tall Tails, and the Truth

I drove down the road, the taste of Moku still on my tongue. Sick bastard. He had no right to do that! Sick minded freak, I hope he get's the crap kicked out of him.

"Seth, are you ok?" Enny asked, her beautiful voice distracting me. I looked at her shocked, then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just…sulking." I touched my fingertips to my lips again.

"For what?" She asked, bending over, looking at me. My heart started to race. I shrugged my shoulders and let my hand fall from my mouth and looked back out the window.

"Nothing serious, just…what your brother did." She looked at me for a couple more seconds, then snorted, looking back out the window. I was curious though. Why did he single _me_ out? Weren't there millions of people he could make _fall in love_ with him? "He kissed me." I whispered. She looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I should kill him the piece of slime." She snarled. I chuckled nervously, not sure what would happen if I allowed her to boil over too much.

"It's fine, I just…am a little confused is all." I slowed down and turned off into the Cullen's driveway. She pulled the keys out of the ignition half way up the driveway, stalling the car. "Hey!"

"No! It's not fine! Do you realize what he could do to you? Lord knows where's he's been!" She snarled and crossed her arms. My heart boiled at that. Why was she being so snippy about him?

"He's your brother, why are you talking about him like he's some…object?" I returned. She glared at me.

"He's not my brother! He's some…stupid animal that Eng agreed to watch over because mama didn't want to take care of him!" She was screaming now. My blood burned at my veins. She wasn't being fair! He was alive too and he had feelings.

"Your mother loves him!"

"She's the only one!" I snatched the keys from her fingers and climbed out. I went around and pulled her door open for her. She hissed and climbed out, her nose in the air. She was being a crotch! I slammed the door behind her and walked past her and opened up the front door, letting her go first.

"Hello baby." Ella greeted with a smile on her face. She must not have been able to hear our spat in the car. Good.

"Hello mama!" She smiled and skipped to Ella's side, throwing her arms around her. Ella giggled and hugged her daughter tightly.

"How was school sweetie?" She asked, pulling away from her daughter and leading her to the couch, her hands gripped tightly in her fingers.

"Oh it was pretty good, except for Moku ruining it for me." She pouted. Ella's face warped.

"Oh my, what did he do?" She asked concerned.

"Well first he strangled me in the car before school when Seth was dropping us off." She replied, pouting. Ella gasped and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Is this true Seth?" Ella asked, looking at me. I nodded. I felt so bad for the poor kid, he was being singled out and he wasn't even here to defend himself. But I wasn't that nice to him either.

"Well, she kept calling him a whore." I added, in his defense.

"I was kidding. But then he made the stereo explode in front of humans and Seth had to bite him to get him to let go of my throat. Then I was in forth period and I was told that he'd been acting bad for the teachers so I went out to talk to him and he was yelling at me and stuff and telling me he hated me and that everyone else hated me too so I left," I didn't remember her telling me that part. "Then in lunch he called me over to his table and said he was surprised I wasn't sitting with all of the guys in school and having sex with him so I got mad and broke his tray over his head and when I went back to my table he made my lunch blow up all over me and him and all of his friends sat there and laughed at me and I started crying," Tears trickled down her face. My heart heaved. Poor girl.

I sat next to her and gave her a hug, Ella looking worried, completely sympathetic. Everyone did, except Edward.

"Well I'm going to have a talk with that boy when he comes home!" Ella snarled. "He is so grounded, and if he can't behave himself outside of the house he's going to Forks school!"

"You can talk to me now." A whisper reached my ears. We all looked up. Moku was standing in the open back door, his legs covered in blood, his shirt wet, a shining piercing in his eyebrow, his mouth was bleeding.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to you!" Ella screamed, running to her son. He recoiled as she came close to him. She stopped and pulled away.

"He's covered in human fluids!" Jake snarled, standing, looking frightened, but mainly disgusted.

"WHo did you kill?" Ella shot at him. He gasped and fell to his knees, vomit covered the floor. Shards of broken teeth glistened in the puddle. I saw where the blood was coming from.

"He was raped." Edward commented, his eyes closed tightly. I bet he could see everything. He could see everything that went on with him. Ella bent down to help him but he pushed himself away, sliding away through his blood, tucking himself in underneath a small cubby next to the coats and washing machine.

"Why is he moving from me!" Ella squealed in despair, sitting on her knees, her arms out like she was coaxing a cat to come out.

"Because he's been emotionally damaged." Edward replied, shooting Enny a dirty look.

"Will he come out?" She cried, looking back at her father with a heartbroken expression. Edward shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess if we get rid of the _sharks_ then he might." He looked at Enny again. Pushing himself up he headed off to Ella's side and crouched. "Come here Moku, we'll take care of you, don't believe anything that was said, we all love you here." There was silence, then he climbed out, dragging himself by his palms. He looked like road kill. Like a dog that'd been hit by a car. Jake came over and crouched on the other side of Ella. Edward pulled Moku into his arms and turned him around so that he could look into his mouth. Moku struggled, fighting with him at first, but eventually opened his mouth. Blood gushed down his chin. Ella screamed and buried her face into Jakes chest. All of his teeth were gone. Shattered, and the gums were bleeding profusely. His tongue was split down the middle and shredded at the tip, looking like he'd got it stuck in an automatic pencil sharpener.

"How the hell did that happen?" Jake whimpered.

"Easily put? His face was bashed off of an un even cement floor and probably against something that caught the tip. Ella wrapped her arms around her son and held him close to her, not daring to take him from the more comfortable support of his grandfather. "Carlisle, we'll need some serious help here." Edward whispered. Carlisle was already behind him with the first aid kit.

"Excuse me. Esme, can you get a cushion and a towel for him? I would lay him down but he might choke. Lord knows how many shards of bone are left inside this kids tongue." He requested dismally. Moku licked at his torn lips, pushing blood from his splintered tongue. It was disgusting. But was there something that I didn't know about?

"Can you tell me how this happened honey?" Ella asked, probably determined to get his side of the story as well. He nodded and swallowed, tears trickling down his cheeks. He probably swallowed some of his own teeth.

"I…I ran into Enli in the hall…before lunch." He whispered. "I…I had been causing some trouble, apparently, and everyone had been making it hard for me to get used to school."

"That's when you told her everyone hated her?" Ella whispered, pushing his hair out of his face. He looked at her shocked then down at the floor and nodded.

"Yeah, I…I wasn't happy." He looked depressed, yet, betrayed. "I…I went down to lunch with a kid named Adam, and sat with him and his friends Casey. They thought Enli was pretty so I called her over to introduce her. She asked if they were my butt buddies and I told her I was surprised she wasn't sleeping with every boy in school, so she smashed a tray over my head. I…I made her lunch explode on her, and she stood up and started yelling at me, but I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about." Carlisle stopped him and took a pair of tweezers, pulling a chunk of tooth out of his tongue that was no doubt part of the source of the rip-age. He winced, then continued to talk again once the Carlisle was out of his mouth. "Casey told me to meet him after school in the boys locker room. So I stayed after to tell Seth I wasn't going home right after but-"

"He kissed Seth! Right on the lips in front of everyone! He was going to force Seth to love him so they could have sex!" Enny hollered. Everyone turned and looked at me. Oh god, here we go, I was now the center of attention. "He didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve what Moku did to him!" Enny snarled. Ella looked at Moku.

"Is that true?" He nodded.

"I…" I was expecting him to mention me saying I hated him. I was expecting him to mention all of the horrible things I said to him. "I said I could make him lust after me like a bitch in heat. I had no reason to say that. I had no motive. Seth was just chatting with me fine and dandy. I didn't know what came over me, I guess I deserved to get raped, seeing how I tried to rape him." He whispered. No, that wasn't how it happened at all. You asked if I hated you. I could feel the sorrow, but, I don't know, I freaked out when you kissed me. I…I didn't want to be like that. He was lying to them, to make me seem like the innocent one.

"Did he say anything to you?" Edward pressed. Edward knew. Edward knew what I said to him. "Did he say anything…mean?" Moku shook his head, his eyes on mine.

"No, he just left me. There was nothing mean about it." He looked down. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Moku, are you alright?" Ella whispered. He grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Punish me, don't make me go unpunished." He quivered. She shook her head.

"Moku. Why would I-"

"You'd punish me if I hadn't been raped damn it! Don't take me off just because of that! You still have to punish me for saying everyone hated Enli! You still have to punish me for calling a teacher a dumbass, and blowing up lockers, and pushing kids down stairs and putting my fists through windows and shoving razor blades through my skin in the locker rooms!" He was screaming now. "You have to punish me for destroying cars after lunch and for beating up random kids in the hallway and biting myself!" Everyone was looking at him like he was psychotic. "And telling the teacher you were a prostitute and I was a mistake and that you were planning on selling me for crack money and that Carlisle's a pedophile!" Everyone looked at him shocked. Had he really said all of that?

"You will be punished!" Ella snarled.

"Good! Cause I told everyone you were vampires but they wouldn't believe me! And I told everyone that you were half of a vampire and a werewolf and dad was really a werewolf!" She slapped him. He was crying hysterically. He buried his face in his knees and cried.

"What in the name of God would _ever_ posses you to say stuff like that about us? Hadn't Eng taught you enough!" She snarled.

"Oh screw Eng!" Moku snapped, his eyes wet with tears.

"You jeopardized this whole families secret!" Carlisle was yelling at him now. "Telling far fetched lies about us, and the truth! What if someone believes you and comes to kill us?" Moku didn't say anything. He stood up.

"Then I'll leave." He whispered.

"Good!" Rosalie snarled from the living room. I saw a quivering smile on his face. He turned around and headed out the back door, towards the woods. What the hell was he thinking? Telling people? I don't know, but I was going to find out tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 2: My confession

I ran across the yard, the ripping in my lower stomach painful enough to bring a Nubian God to his knees. But I couldn't stop. Dear sister, I had lied for you yet again. I hurt my family, I hurt my loved ones, yet, it seemed as if Grandfather didn't believe you. Mother hates me for real now. The pain from her glare feels like salt in my terribly tattered wounds. I collapse in the ring of trees. I can run no more.

I inhaled deeply, my body shuttering with pain. Why had I done that? Because I was weak. No one would have believed me anyway. No one ever believes the reject.

"I highly doubt we wouldn't have believed you." I whirled around. Grandfather was there, stepping through the bushes. He was so beautiful. "I'm flattered you think so, but I'm married."

"What do you want?" I whimpered, looking at him too long hurt.

"Why did you tell them that? Those lies?"

"I didn't lie"

"Yes you did, I saw everything. Your pain, I felt your fear, your pain, the hotness of your tears, your confusion, what that little brat said to you, the deceit." He sounded scarred. I snorted.

"I thought you couldn't read mine, my mothers, my sisters or grandma's mind." I questioned. He shrugged.

"I can't read your mothers, or Bella's, or Enli's, but it seems that when you've been around your other family members, such as Jasper, not only do you absorb his powers, but some component that allows me to read your mind as well. I don't know, but after you've been around our family members, I'm able to read your mind."

"At least until I lighten my load huh?" I questioned. He nodded. I snickered and shook my head. "I could read your mind too." I mused. He looked at me slightly shocked, slightly worried. I was curious now. I looked at him and could feel his power over me start to dissipate. A flutter of new thoughts came to my mind, but they weren't mine.

_Is he going to start reading my mine? I should get away from him but I fear that if I head home I'm going to kill Enli. She's such a nasty little wench. Worse than Victoria. I don't trust her at all._ I chuckled.

"Welcome to my life grandpa." He gasped. "Enli was always the favorite. The only one who ever paid attention to me was Eng, sometimes, he paid more attention to me than he did to Enli. Actually, it was more often than not. It was-"

"Emotionally distressing hearing her say he hated you." He finished. I nodded.

"I wanted to kill her, but," I smiled at him. I could see the way I looked through his eyes, through his mind. He felt pity for me, terrible amounts of pity, and I looked pitiful. "I can't, not with how Seth feels about her, I don't want him to hate me even more." I whispered. Another mind came in range.

_He doesn't…want me to hate him?_ I looked up to see Seth coming through the trees, a hurt expression on his face. I pushed myself to my feet, my knees knocking together. "I'm leaving."

"Wait Moku," Grandpa stopped me, his cold hand on my arm. I couldn't take my eyes off of Seth, his beautiful figure coming through the trees, his face. Why did I feel like this? My heart started to race, started to pound like it did when I was being raped. My mind started to race with everything and anything to keep my thoughts of him away. Was he…mentally raping me? "Calm down Moku." My grandfather whispered beside me as Seth stepped through the bushes so that he was in our ring. My mind kept jumping around. The cold fingers on my arm tightened. I whimpered lightly and looked down. "You're making me dizzy." He chuckled lightly. I gave him a faint smile.

"Now you know how I feel." He looked at Seth.

"What do you want Seth?" He asked, his hand there acting as if it were keeping me up. I did feel like I was going to fall. I felt weak, hurt, like I was dying. My face looked destroyed from what I could tell through Seth's eyes. I nervously dragged my tongue across my ripped gums. Leaning over I spit what little bit of shattered teeth onto the forest floor with a mouthful of blood. I could sense the disgust inside of Seth's mind, as well as the pity in my grandfather's.

"I want to know why you said all of that. Do you know the danger you just got all of your own family in?" Seth snarled. I nodded.

"Yeah I know."

"He didn't really say any of that." Edward barged in. I glared at him, not understanding why he was shoving himself into my problems. Seth's expression changed.

"Then what did he say?" He carried on.

"I said all of that, He doesn't know what I did or did not say, he _can't_ read my mind!" I pressed but Edward just shook his head.

"No he didn't, he didn't say any of that." Edward replaced. "Enli lied to you; she lied to all of us. That whole _Moku telling her that we all hated her_ was a lie. She was the one who verbally attacked him and told him that we all hated him. She broke the tray over his head, she threatened to kill him after he made her lunch explode on her," Why was he defending me? "He didn't mean to make you hate him, and I know that you lied to him as well. You don't hate him, not for something so small as a kiss." My heart started to race. Seth didn't…hate me? "You don't know how awful he felt when he was being raped, how he felt before he was raped."

"Stop." I whispered. He did. "I don't want to relive this, and I don't want to be around people who hate me."

"Nobody hates you!" Edward snapped.

"Then I'll make you hate me so you let me go!" I snarled, pulling my arm away from him. He looked at me hurt. I ignored everything he was thinking, drowning it out with my own thoughts. But somehow Seth's kept coming to my mind. "I don't want to be with you, not if Enli is there."

"Enny is not that bad!" Seth howled.

"Pull your head from her ass then tell me what you think of her!" I growled.

"She's no where close to being as bad as you!"

"Of course _you_ don't think that! She's a manipulating slime ball!"

"And you aren't?" I looked at him hurt. "You can force people to _love_ you! How is that _not_ manipulating?!" I shook my head slowly.

"You don't understand,"

"Oh I understand perfectly! You manipulate people to love you cause you're pathetic!"

"Seth stop."

"No! I manipulate people to love me because that is the only way I will ever be loved!" I cried out and fell to my knees. I had no more energy to stand. Edward dropped to his knees and rubbed my back. I gasped, the pain rupturing through my back.

"Seth, help me." Edward signaled him to us, but I shied away as he came to my side. "Let him help you." Edward whispered.

"We should get Carlisle." Seth barked. Edward shook his head.

"Not with how angry he was with him. It wouldn't be pretty." Edward leaned me forward and pulled up the back of my shirt. "Plus my knowledge in the medicinal field is just as good as his, let him rest his head on your shoulder, I'm going to need to see how badly he's ripped up." Seth nodded and moved in front of me. "Moku, push yourself to your knees and lift your bottom."

"No," I grunted as his cold hands grabbed my hips.

"Moku, you'll only die from blood loss."

"Good, then I won't have to worry about people hating me." He sighed heavily behind me and pushed me into Seth, forcing my hips up.

"Grab him and hold him Seth." Seth followed him like a frightened puppy, obeying his master. "No need to be thinking so negatively" I grunted as Seth's arms crushed me. A cold finger numbed me on the inside. I screamed and clenched my shattered teeth shut. My fingers curled around Seth's shirt, pulling.

"Bite me so that you don't dig your gums open any more." Seth barked. I hesitated, but listened. I clamped my mouth around his shoulder and more or less sucked then bit. He grunted. I was getting his shirt wet, but more importantly, I was choking on it. Reaching up he grabbed his shirt and pulled it down so that I had a clear path to his flesh. I started to suckle on it as the cold finger squirmed. When was he going to take it out? It hurt so much.

"Alright, you're torn pretty badly." He replied and took his finger out. I pulled my face away from Seth, leaving a small, glistening string of saliva from my tongue to the dark purple, blood splotched hicky on his shoulder. "Let me see your teeth."

"You're washing your hands first." I grumbled, turning around. He looked at the blood covered finger and nodded.

"Seth, open his mouth and try to remove the slivers of teeth while I go wash my hands." Edward instructed. Seth nodded slightly as my grandfather disappeared into the woods. We were alone. Me and the one I keep thinking of were alone, and with it, I could no longer read his mind. I sighed, but didn't open my mouth, and he didn't make any move to help me. He shifted so that he was sitting on his bottom next to me as I dragged my tongue across my tattered and torn gums. I again spat a mouthful of blood, and shattered tooth out onto the forest floor.

"I'm sorry." He whispered beside me. I looked at him through narrow eyes.

"why?" I asked dully, not understanding why he was suddenly so…_kind_. If that's what you'd call kindness.

"For everything that's happened to you." He replied, not looking at me. He was so…cute. I looked away and shook my head.

"Don't be, I'm used to getting the shitty end of the stick." I replied, looking off into the woods. He didn't say anything. A few moments pass and not one of us said a word. It was time for me to ask. "Seth?" I whispered, mirroring his soft, gentle voice, but mine came no where to being as perfect as his.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"You imprinted on Enli, right?" I asked. I couldn't look at him, instead I looked down at a cluster of fleeing ants. Behind the line was an injured one. None of them attempted to help him. I brought my thumb down on him, crushing him, ending his misery, like how I wish someone would have done for me. He sighed as I shifted, trying to find a comfortable position to sit.

"Yeah, I imprinted on Enny." He replied. He didn't sound too happy about that, or maybe it was just because he was talking to me about his private life.

"How-" I paused as I looked back at him. He was looking at me confused, waiting for me ask my question. "How does it feel? To-you know, to have imprinted?" I didn't know anything of the sort, how it felt, how you were supposed to feel when you had found that perfect one. He sighed, his eyes glazing over as a smile stretched across his face. He looked like he was happy.

"I can't stop thinking about her. No matter what, you can't stop thinking about that person, and you want to try all in your power to make that person happy, even if it means removing you from the picture." He replied. I looked away from him. Even if it meant…removing yourself from the picture? My heart pounded hard, leaving a wrenching feeling in my chest. He looked at me confused. "You ok? That heart beat sounded like it hurt." He teased. My heart wrenched again, causing my stomach to churn. I gasped and leaned forward, my forehead rested against a rock in the ground. "Dude, are you ok?"

"I love you." I whispered.

"What?"  
"I love you! I think I imprinted on you, but how? I can't." I brought my hands up to my ears. How? How could I say that so easily? He didn't say anything, but I knew exactly what he was thinking. I knew what his expression must be saying. He stood up. "Seth! Please don't leave me!" I howled and turned, grabbing his arm. He pulled his hand away.

"That's sick! How? Why would you _ever_ love a guy?" He snarled. My heart shattered, but his anger made his face look so sweet, so beautiful, and his anger made me love him, just that much more.

"But you said-"

"Guys _can't_ imprint on guys you dolt!" He snarled.

"Why not?" I cried, grabbing his leg.

"Because it doesn't work that way!" He shoved me away. I fell back and hit the ground hard, pain sprinting through my body. He stomped away as Edward came in through the bushes. I looked away from him, hiding my face in my hair as I cried. Was I really…that much of an alien?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 3: Vacation With the Grands?

I stood by the car out front of Carlisle's. Edward said he was going to talk to them, about everything, whether it be in front of Enli or not. Thank God I had pants on now. I still looked like crap. Like I'd been beaten with a stick. I wish I _were_ beaten with a stick. Well, I was beaten with a stick in some form, just not the type of stick you'd usually beat people with. If that made any sense at all.

Edward came out, a smile on his face, Carlisle behind him looking sympathetic. My face grew hot. Oh no, here comes the screaming and the rock throwing. Or perhaps that's what I wanted?

"I told him everything." Edward said, coming down the stairs. My heart dropped. I guess I really did want the rocks.

"You shouldn't have lied to us." Carlisle replied, coming down the steps after my grandfather.

"Yeah? Well I'm a liar who values the opinion on his sister." I muttered. He shook his head.

"Did you have to tell us you did all of those…_exposing_ things?" I grunted.

"Please, that word makes me feel dirty." He eyebrows furrowed in apology. "Plus, as you could have guessed, I was a _little _flustered, I mean with the whole raped thing and the whole room staring at me, and mama squealing like she slammed her tit in the door. Yeah, kind of a messed up day." They both laughed. "Besides, I've never been one to turn Enli in for doing something bad, like the time she purposely slammed my fingers in a car door and locked it and Eng had to unlock the door. He asked how it happened, I said I was playing around with it and locked it after I had it open, then the door slammed shut on it. I lied. Or the time she forced me to give her a piggy back ride and when I couldn't move she kicked me in the bottom and I smashed my face off of a rock. Eng asked what happened, I said I tripped and fell."

"Did you take into account that you're supernatural and _can't_ trip?" Carlisle questioned.

"Did you take into account that I'm only two years old and retarded?" I raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Then you are very intelligent for a two year old." Carlisle winked at me. I snorted.

"That doesn't count, you just called me retarded not even a few seconds ago." He glared at me, fighting against a smile as Edward opened up the drivers side of the car and climbed in, starting it. Bella came out holding a couple bags. I looked at her confused. "What's with the body bags?" I questioned as she loaded them into the trunk.

"They aren't body bags, we're going on a little trip and these are things called, clothes and toilet-trees." I nodded, trying to fight back the smile that was beginning to break through on my face.

"Why would you put toilets and trees into bags? And how the hell did you fit them in there? Did you break them up?" Edward and Carlisle laughed as she glared at me, her lips puckered. I let off a light, airy giggle that sounded much like something a ditz would do. "Get in the damn car." She ordered, giggling slightly as she headed for the passenger side.

"Shot gun!" I hollered, running for the door. She charged and grabbed the handle. I threw my hip into her, trying to knock her away from the door. She hip checked me back making me fall away a little, but I kept my hand on the handle as well. I tried pushing her away but she stomped on my toe. Yelping I grabbed her hair and attempted to pull her away by extending my arm, but all she did was let her head fall back. She sank her nails into my arm. I screamed and let go. "Fine! You take the damn front!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me as she climbed in. Grabbing the handle I pulled the back door open and climbed in, rubbing the blood off of my arm.

"Never come between a girl and her squeeze." She replied, squeezing Edward's leg. I made a gagging sound and rolled down the window, pretending to vomit. Carlisle was laughing loudly from the porch. "What? It's not that bad!" She growled.

"No! It's not that!" I howled as if I was in agony.

"What is it then you big baby?" She grunted.

"I saw your face in the mirror." I smiled and sat back down as if nothing was bothering me. She whirled around and started to hit me. Not hard, but she still hit me. "Oh Jethuth! Thtop! It hurth! Rape!" I squealed, faking the heaviest lisp I could muster, forcing Edward to pull out into the road, laughing harder than I had ever heard him laugh before.

NFS

We drove down the road, the radio filling the silence -as well as Bella's screechy singing clashing furiously with the sound of Edward's dying cow imitation of the lower duet.

"We don't sing _that_ bad." Edward grumbled as the radio announcer came on talking about the weather.

"Pops, you're so bad that you make the _werewolves_ howl." I snickered. He snorted and pushed down on the gas pedal, bringing the car from 50 to 75. I took a deep breath, not really minding the quickness of the vehicle, wishing like hell that it were a convertible so that I could enjoy it completely. He brought the car to a stop and waited for cars to go by at a crossing. One right after the other. I started to fidget. There were more cars, moving slowly down the road.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, looking farther down the road where the traffic was, it continued down as far as thee eye could see. Panic set in.

"A freaking parade!" I squealed, my heart pounding in my chest. They both looked back at me confused as I started to pull at the seat belt. Bella got out quickly and opened the door. I fell out and scrambled across the cement, gasping for air, swinging my arms around me, making sure they didn't hit anything.

"He's just like his mother." Edward laughed from the car.

"Yep, those anxiety breaks are going to drive her nuts."

"I told you we should have taken the convertible." Bella rubbed my shoulders as I shook. What did they mean I was just like my mother? Did she have the same problem as me? Did Enli have the same problem too? I didn't know, it was my second time being in a car in my entire life, the first time I barely paid attention because I was too pissed off to.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I gasped, grabbing at my neck, looking back at the small, confined space inside the car.

"You're a claustrophobic with bad anxiety attacks." Edward replied simply. I looked at him stupefied.

"I'm a what-a-phobic with a bad case of what?"

"A Claustrophobic with bad anxiety attacks. You're fine in smaller area's as long as there's a little bit of air on you and you're moving. But when the windows are shut -take the car for example- you are only ok if the car remains as a faster speed." Bella explained. "If not your anxiety kicks in and you have fits."

"Fits? _Fits_! It feels like I'm dying!" I howled, shaking my fist at her. She laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"Well, die in the car, the line is ending." She pulled me of towards the car and helped me back in. It did end, and what it looked to be, there wasn't another car for miles. I shut the door and wheezed as I buckled up again. Bella pulled the door shut, letting Edward know it was ok to drive. He pounded the gas pedal down, sending the car into a forward motion, hitting 60 in a matter of seconds.

I let my head fall back onto the seat and allowed my eyes to close. I was tired. I was more than tired. Just today, all of this happened, just today. And my butt hurt. Oh God did it hurt.

"How are your teeth?" Edward asked, slowing down, taking a dirt road. I smiled at him so he could see them in the rearview mirror. They were starting to grow back. Oh God, those hurt too. The feeling of them ripping through the gums. The feeling of them grinding against the bottom gums, sawing the flesh away from over the bottom teeth that were growing in. "They're growing in nicely." He replied. I nodded.

The sun was going down. Slowly, but it was going down. 7 o'clock I believe the time was. 7, 7:30-ish, right around there. Oh God did my butt hurt. I shifted. Carlisle had taken care of me, Enli was grounded to her room until we left. I still had no idea where we were going. For all I know they could be driving me off to the Grand Canyon to throw me off the edge and watch me fall to my strangely, amusing seeming death. I wonder how badly I'd flail?

"We aren't going to the Grand Canyon." Edward said.

"Where _are_ we going?"

"China."

"Really?" I looked at him confused.

"No, we're going to a little cabin in the woods. We'll be alone there." He explained. I nodded. That explained the dirt road.

"How long are we going to be there?" I looked at the trees as they passed.

"Until the family gets used to Enli and when we bring you home they'll pay a little more attention to you." He stopped the car and shut it off. I looked. We were there. A large cabin, possibly three floors, a lake, a boat shed, all one ugly yellow color with green trim. No wonder it was placed so far back in the woods, if it was by the road people driving would smash their cars into a ditch. "That isn't nice to say about Emmett's choice of colors." Edward snickered.

"How many times did you shoot him for it? Cause whatever number you did, I think you were off by a few _thousand_." I muttered. They both laughed. Climbing out I walked forward, my eyes particularly on the lake. I didn't know how to swim. I didn't know how to do anything. Well, I now knew how gays had sex, but that was beside the point, and I'm not sure exactly if you would call that session _scarring. _I sure as hell didn't enjoy it, I'll tell you that much.

"Go in and choose a room, we'll get dinner on for you." Bella said, opening the trunk for Edward. I nodded and slowly started to limp for the front door of the cabin. God my butt hurt! I pushed the door open. That was safe, leave the door unlocked. I looked around. Everything inside of it looked almost just like Carlisle's house, white, open…lacey. My eye brow twitched.

"Ugh, my head hurts." I walked farther in and headed for the other side of room and pulled a large curtain off to the side. There was a giant glass wall and a sliding glass part that lead out to a balcony. "What the hell is with these people in glass walls? Haven't they ever heard of _privacy_?" I growled. I could hear my grandparents musical laughter from outside. A splash could be heard. Cocking my eyebrow I walked out onto the balcony and looked down at the lake. Edward was inside the water with his clothes on, Bella pulled her shirt off, followed by her pants and under-dressings and jumped in. "I hope a fish swims into your peesh!" I hollered. They both laughed.

Shaking my head I walked back in and headed for the stairs leading up to the middle level. There were rooms there and in the attic. I chose a back porch room with three beds. It didn't have a door, but it was a screened off room with large windows. It over looked the cars and looked like it could have been a porch. I sighed and sat on the edge of one of the already made beds, resting my head in my hands. What was I going to do? My attempts of getting them to hate me failed. I was only going to give them more and more grief, the last thing I wanted to do.

The door flew open and in came Edward and Bella with a bucket of water. I screamed as they tossed it on me, the cold water numbing all of the pain except for my head which made my newly growing teeth chatter and sting like the hot pins piercing through the flesh. I looked at them through wide eyes, and wet hair. They laughed and started to run the other way, not caring that they had totally soaked me, the bed and the floor. I smiled.

"I'll kill you!" I hollered. Standing I chased them down the stairs and out the door, down the slope passed and even lower level of the cabin and down one of the docks. I shoved Edward right off the edge, and whirled around, dodging Bella as she tried to get me off, resulting in her falling in. But on her way down she grabbed my arm pulling me in. I screamed as the water enveloped me. I was afraid I was going to drown until the reassurance of Edward's and Bella's hands on my shoulders told me I was ok. I was going to be alright. They were going to be there for me to keep me from drowning…forever.


	25. Chapter 25

(sorry it took so long for me to update. My father was diagnosed with cancer at the beginning of June and died the fifth of August so it's been kind of a last-thing-I-want-to-worry-about deal. R.I.P Father.)

Enli was mad. I didn't blame her though, Moku was a sick freak! Why the hell would he imprint on me? Ok, I know it wasn't his choice, but for him to admit it?

"Seth?" Enli whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Yeah?" I looked at her, my heart leaping in my chest at the sound of her voice.

"Are you mad at me?" She looked at me with those, glistening blue eyes. Her thin, full lips, pulled into a straight line. She looked sad. It hurt to look at her like that. I propped myself up onto my elbow, shaking my head.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" She looked down at her hands, her nails digging underneath the other ones as if she were cleaning them.

"It's just…everyone hates me! They hate me because Moku said something to Edward after he left." She looked depressed.

"But Edward wouldn't lie, he can read minds." I reminded her.

"Moku made it all up in his head!" She growled. "Any idiot with an imagination can!" I looked away. It was true. I had confused Jake with my daydream of Ella and made him mad at her back when she was human. But how?

"But Moku has proof." I protested.

"Oh what? He comes in bloody? Anyone can mutilate themselves Seth!"

"But Edward _saw_ it!" I growled, trying my hardest to defend him.

"Then tell me Seth, why didn't he break that rope and get away?" She got me there.

"W-well, he had to keep his profile low!" That was it. "If he were to break the ropes then the humans would have been suspicious." I defended.

"He could have fought against them, there are other ways to get away from a bunch of humans. I means, Kick them lightly! Chew the ropes!"

"But his teeth were broken."

"He has jagged teeth in his head with sharp corners! All the better to get away." I shook my head. I didn't want to get into this. "Seth, he's a liar." I waved my hand as if I were knocking the subject away. She was quiet for a few moments, then I felt something soft peck at my lips. I smiled and kissed her back tenderly. "You believe me right?" She pouted, laying her head on my chest. I sighed and brushed her hair out of her face..

"Of course I believe you." I replied. We laid there for a few moment longer, then Ella came in. I sat up, Enny grunting in disapproval of having to move.

"Seth, can I speak to you for a few minutes?" She questioned. I looked at Enny who looked as if she were half asleep, then back at Ella who was wearing a tank top and a pair of Capri and nodded. Standing I followed her out into the hallway and shut the door.

"What's up Ella?" I questioned, looking at her confused.

"Come help me search Moku's room." She instructed, heading down the hallways towards Moku's temporary room until Jake found a new place. I followed her past Enny's spotless princess room to Moku's paper scattered, messy pig-sty of a room.

"oh my god! It's a twister!" I kicked some papers off to the side. "So tell me again why you want to invade your things privacy?" I looked at her as she rummaged through his desk.

"I have to see what makes him tick." She replied.

"Energizer." I answered monotonously, my eyes narrow, not at all enthused about being inside his bedroom.

"Oh!" She stood and glared at me, not at all pleased with that comment. I didn't care though. I didn't like him, and now hopefully she knew it. "Just help me!" I rolled my eyes and moved forward, scowering through papers on his stands.

"What the-" I grabbed a hard covered book carefully and looked at it. Probably porn.

"Is that his diary?" Ella came to my side.

"Uh…no?" IShe grabbed it and opened it up, reading it outloud.

March 23,

Dear Diary,

Today Uncle Eng took sister and I swimming. I almost drown but I still like the water. Enli didn't want to swim with me, so uncle Eng did. After he got us ice cream. I dropped mine on the ground but ate it anyway. Today was a good day.

Moku,

7 months

Ella looked at me and smiled. "I think we found his diary." I lifted a finger and twirled it.

"Yay." I exclaimed monotonously, not really caring. She grunted and continued to read.

March 24,

Dear Diary,

Today, Enli jumped out of a tree into the lake and then we went frog hunting Enli caught a lot! I hope I end up just like her someday! Eng said we're twins so we will. I can't wait.

Moku,

7 months

July 3,

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written a lot, but I have been going through some changes. I'm really tall now. Taller than Eng. Enli changed too. She now has fat stomach's on her chest. Eng says they're boobs and that all girls have them. Does that mean she was a boy a couple months ago? We're twins so that means I'll get them soon too! I can't wait!

Impatiently awaiting my boobs ~Moku

11 months

Ella slightly closed the book, keeping her finger in the page. She laughed, her hand covering her mouth. I looked at her confused. Soon she broke out into such a fit of laughter that tears were falling from her cheeks.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, not really understanding what she was laughing about.

"The poor thing! He thought he was going to get boobs. How cute." She squealed, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, he's just so freaking ducky, keep reading."

July 10

Dear Diary,

I waited and waited for my boobs to come, but they never came. Then Eng told me I would never get them. Talk about bummer. Oh! I met a really nice girl today! Her name is Alyssa. She is super pretty! She has long black hair and a lot of loop things in her face she calls "piercing's" I told Eng about her, but he said for me not to go near her. Why not? Oh! She said she would go swimming with me tomorrow! I can't wait, it'll be so much fun!

Depressed about my boobs but excited about tomorrow ~Moku

11 months

"So he met a girl?" Ella mused, biting at her thumbnail a bit. I watched her curiously. She was worried about something? She looked so thoughtful, but about what? I forced a light smile. Truth was, I was wondering about the girl too.

"It's probably his imaginary friend." I chuckled, trying to lighten up the suddenly very worried mood in the air. She just shrugged and started to let the book fall to her side. Reaching forward I grabbed it from her and started to take over reading it. I would be able to get to the end faster with less chit chat anyway.

July 11

Dear Diary,

Swimming with Alyssa was even more fun then I had imagined! She is so pretty. She didn't have a "swim-suit" so she swam naked, just like me. She has a very good nakedness. A lot better than Enli's

Oh! After we were done swimming, Large explosions filled up the sky with color and sound! They went BOOM! They were so loud I had to cover my ears! Then Alyssa pressed her lips against mine like what Eng did before I went to bed, but she used her tongue. I was so scared, but then she told me she loved me and I felt better.

Loving Alyssa ~ Moku

11 months

January 2

Dear Diary,

I am so mad right now! Eng tells me I'm not allowed to be with Alyssa! Who the hell does he think he is? Alyssa and I have loved each other for six months! I won't put up with it! I'll run away with Alyssa and we'll go live with mommy in Forks, Washington!

Royally pissed ~Moku 1 year 5 months

January 10

Dear whatever,

Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die…dead, death! HATE! KILL BURN DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!

Death Day

January 11

R.I.P. Alyssa

January 13

Diary,

I am crying. I am still crying. I went to run away, Alyssa said something, next thing I know I'm covered in blood, Eng holding me, I'm crying. There's blood everywhere. He said I killed her. He said I killed Alyssa. He said this is why he said I shouldn't be around her. I killed her because she's human and I'm not.

I will never love again

1 year 5 months

Ella gasped beside me. Moku had had a girlfriend, and he killed her, and he didn't know how or why. I felt pity, and disgust all at the same time. Why hadn't Eng told him? Yet again, would he have understood? He was only a few months old. Would Moku have understood? Would he have understood that what he is is considered an abomination compared to those he trusts himself with? And yet, how does he feel now that he's been hurt physically and emotionally by that same species he had fallen in love with and killed? If I were him, I would hate humans more than anything in the world now.

March 4

Eng is taking us to mama. I hope she likes me.

~ Moku

2 years almost

I turned the page, Ella leaning over my shoulder. It was the entry from a couple weeks ago.

April 16

I was surprised to see so many people. I recognized mama easily, but that guys, grandpa was a dick My parents are really attractive and there are a couple vampires who I think are hot, but I feel weird. I looked at one boy and my heart exploded like the fireworks I saw with Alyssa. I hope he'll like me like I like him.

Once again in love ~Moku

That was the final entry. I slowly began to close the book and put it back on his end stand. Ella was quiet, her eyes staring intently at the book as my hand left it.

"He's been through so much. I had no idea." She whispered. I nodded slowly. Behind me the door opened, catching both Ella's and my attention. I whirled around. Enny was standing in the doorway, her eyes accusing.

"Hey hun." I smiled. She returned it, although bitterly.

"What are you doing in here?" She was upset. About what now?

"Your mom asked if I could help her search for something." I replied, pointing behind me. She walked forward and grabbed his diary.

"Oh this filthy thing?" She walked over and threw the diary out the window. Ella gasped and practically threw herself out the window trying to catch it, but missing. "Follow me." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the hallway, kicking over large neatly stacked piles of paper as she went.

"What did you do that for?" I accused, ripping my arm from her.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She whined.

"I wasn't." She shook her head, her hair fluttering about her.

"No. I just thought you wanted someone to get you out of there. I mean, I would feel disgusted being in a mans room when I knew he loved me." My heart wrenched. What was she saying? "I meant if I were a man as well." She added. I sighed and shook my head.

"If I didn't want to be in there then I would have left on my own." She looked at me through narrow eyes.

"So now you're telling me you _wanted_ to be in there? Do you love my brother or something? Because you're starting to defend him a lot more I'm noticing." Her voice sounded menacing. I stared at her shocked. I had to run what I had said over in my head a couple of times in order for me to understand how it sounded.

"No! I don't love him, I was just saying! If I opposed the idea of being in there so badly I would have left the room! I didn't because I was helping your mother!" I explained, my heart racing. This was coming out so wrong sounding.

"So you wanted to be alone with my mother inside my brothers room, you're sick!" She snarled. My jaw dropped.

"No! I didn't mean that either!" I pleaded.

"Really? Cause it sounded that way to me!" She screamed.

"Well then stop twisting around everything I say!" I screamed back. She slapped me and stomped away. I watched her disappear down the stairs. Outside the sound of a car door slammed shut. My arms were shaking. I needed to go somewhere to cool off. I couldn't be around here anymore, not when I wanted to beat the crap out of her so badly right now.

"Seth?" Ella whispered. I threw my hand up, stopping her from speaking to me and started to walk down the hallway. Stomping down the stairs I pushed by Edward and out the front door, passed Bella and down the driveway passed Moku. He looked after me confused, but I could tell he knew how I was feeling.

Removing my clothes I phased and dashed off towards the woods. I didn't care who saw me like this, right now, all I cared about was distancing myself before I went nuts and completely destroyed the hell out of Moku and the rest of the family.

Reaching the field in where Edward had taken Bella all of those years ago, I turned back. It was quiet here, peaceful, but it brought back so many memories. I dropped to the ground, my knees pushed to my chest. I gasped. I wanted to kill something right now. I wanted to beat it senseless and kill it. And that something was Enli. Why did I hate her so badly right now? Was it because she was good at twisting my words and making me so angry that even my imprinting couldn't keep me in love with her 24 hours? I don't know, but the thought of my fist colliding with her face made me smile.

"Seth?" I whirled around. Who the hell was stupid enough to follow me? I was pretty sure Edward could hear my thoughts, Jasper could feel how I felt, and the other pack members who were out running could feel how I felt once I turned. With all of those people, the word would get around easily. So who the hell was stupid enough to come out here?

A dark figure stepped out. It was ghastly tall, thin, but feminine. Piercings in his face. Moku.

"Go away!" I snarled. He just stopped and looked at me, concern on his face. "I said go away you freak!" I screamed, a tear rimming my eyes. I wanted him to go away. I wanted to be alone, but he just stood there like an idiot. I would give him one more warning before I acted.

"You're upset." He whimpered. My heart settled out a bit.

"No freaking duh Einstein." I growled. He stepped forward, his arms down by his sides. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. I stood up and backed away from him. He was probably going to try and dominate me the sicko.

"Who made you this mad?" He questioned, his voice smooth and caring.

"None of your damn business." I countered.

"Why do you let her hurt you? That isn't what love is supposed to be." He continued to walk towards me.

"I said it was none of your damn business!" He shook his head.

"I don't want to see you hurt, or sad, or angry. I want to see you smile." He smiled lightly. I felt the anger burn down a bit. A smile twinged across my face. I shook my head.

"Stop manipulating me!" I lashed out, my fist colliding with his face. I knocked him to the ground. He looked at me shocked, his lip bleeding. A rush of pleasure jolted through me. He wasn't a girl, and he was Enli's twin…he looked like her, sometimes acted like her, slightly sounded like her. I grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him again. He cried out, slightly balling up. I punched him again. I didn't notice the smile that had come across my face until I saw it's reflection in his frightened eyes. He stopped quivering and smiled at me. He let his arms fall to his sides as he closed his eyes. I punched him again. He didn't make a sound, he didn't move to block me. Was he going to let me beat the crap out of him?

I punched him again. He didn't bunch. I started to punch him repeatedly. He didn't try to get away, all he did was whimper. I punched at his face and his neck and his shoulders until I was tired. My knuckles were bleeding, my arms were shaking, and Moku was covered in blood. I panted, completely out of breath. I fell on top of him, pinning him to the ground, my head on his chest. I was so tired. And even though I gave him a beating even more brutal then those humans did, his breathing was smooth, and calm. What the hell was he.

"Why didn't you stop me!" I punched him again in the shoulder. He inhaled deeply and held it. His eyes now open, looking at the sky.

"I don't want to see you hurt, or sad, or angry. I want to see you smile." He repeated. My heart broke. He did that…he let me hurt him, so I could smile. So I could feel good.

"You're a big idiot!" I hollered, punching him in the shoulder again. "I could have killed you!" He just stared up at the sky a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't have done that, I know you wouldn't have." He whispered.

"And what the hell confirms that?" I snarled. "My innocence ended years ago!"

"But you're you Seth, and that's what stopped you. You wouldn't kill someone who hadn't hurt you, no matter how angry you were. I know that because if you were like that, you wouldn't mind hitting a woman, and Enli would have gotten it instead of me." He propped himself up. I sat up on him and sighed, glaring at him. He just laughed. "That look doesn't suit you, you should smile." He smiled a childish smile, one that made Enny's look insincere. I struggled against the smile, but in the end lost to it. "There, the world is a lot less frightening when you look at it with a smile." He stood up and reached his hand down for mine. "So let's smile together and see if we can't get that moody witch of a sister to smile as well." I chuckled lightly and shook my head. Grabbing his hand I pulled myself to my feet.

"You know, you sound like you're trying to get me to sleep with you." I admitted. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I just want to see you happy." He held onto my hand. I felt weird, but I tightened my grip around his fingers. I put him through hell, and he still smiles at me. I didn't know if he was a good person, or a really bad idiot.


End file.
